Anything but ordinary
by Lupi Loop
Summary: The tale of Hyrule's last days, as told by the three people involved in it's ultimate destruction - Zelda, Link and his childhood friend, Mali. **DISCONTINUED DUE TO LACK OF INSPIRATION! Sorry!**
1. Birthday

I don't own Zelda, Link, Hyrule or any other Nintendo Characters. I do, however, own this story!

* * *

I am no weakling. If Ganondorf should ever show his face in Hyrule again, which I doubt very much, he would not find me such an easy target as my forebears apparently were. I would not permit him to capture me, as did my feeble ancestors. I do not rely on the strength of others to protect myself and my own.

They say that when I was born, the Triforce shone so brightly on my hand that it outshone the sun itself. From Lake Hylia to Castletown people made the mark of the holy triangle on their chests and prayed to the Gods. I was proclaimed to be Zelda - Princess of Hyrule and bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom. The golden triangle shining brightly on my right hand was a sure omen that the dreaded Ganondorf, King of Evil, was stirring from his long slumber in the sacred realm. The Triforce, dormant for so long was awakening. The Gods had honoured me with a part of their power. I would be the one to lead this holy nation through the coming darkness.

What nonsense!

* * *

Chapter One

My hair is my favourite feature. It is a soft brown colour with golden undertones and it is softer than silk. It is so long that when it is loose (which is not often), I can sit on it just by tilting my head back a little. I am doing that now as I admire my reflection.

I am not vain. There are many things about my appearance that I dislike – my arms are too long; my skin is too white (and it burns if I so much look at the sun) and I am not as well developed as the other girls I see around the castle. As I gaze at my reflection I cannot say I am entirely pleased with my appearance today. Somehow the sophisticated image I was aiming for has turned out more like a child dressing up in her mother's clothes. I am wearing white– a colour, which only makes my skin even paler. The purple overdress I chose makes me look emaciated. I frown at my reflection for a moment and sigh. It is so hard to know what to wear. Today is my birthday. I am sixteen. Do I choose to dress as the child I was, or the woman I am to become?

Not for the first time I begin to wish my mother was here to guide me. My father, bless him, tries his hardest to advise me, but no matter how old or experienced he is – he will never understand what it is like to be a sixteen year old princess. My mother would have understood this and would have told me which dress to choose out of my extensive wardrobe for the occasion, what to say to the crowd who have gathered at the castle to see me (which I can hear even from my bedroom) and could have soothed my nerves. I softly wipe a tear from my eyes and can't help but think, even though I am _not _vain that I look pretty when I cry.

I can barely remember my mother. She died when I was five. Sometimes I can hear her voice singing a lullaby, or I can see a flash of her image dancing before me. I knew she was always laughing and merry. She had golden hair and deep blue eyes. I do not remember her face clearly. I just remember the warmth and joy that I always felt when she was near. Sometimes when I feel lonely, I pretend that she is still here, sitting like she used to on the edge of my bed, telling me stories of past kings and queens that I cannot now recall.

I close my eyes and picture her as best I can. I have always found it strange that there are no pictures of her in the castle. It is almost like her memory has been erased. Perhaps my father found her death too painful to bear. Perhaps he could not tolerate even a little picture of her taunting him in his grief. I do not know. My nursemaid, Impa, would not talk about my mother either. For years and years I begged her to share her memories but she would not. Perhaps Impa had found it painful to remember, like my father did. She had been my mother's nurse. My mother had given her the nickname, named after the nurse of a long forgotten Hylian Princess. To this day I do not know what Impa's real name was. When my mother died, Impa became my only comfort. She vanished when I was twelve. My father decreed I no longer needed her. My nurse, my second mother, did not even say goodbye to me. For this I cannot forgive her.

She left me, as did my mother.

I sigh again and drag my thoughts away from her and my mother. No matter how much I wish it, she cannot be here with me now. I will have to do this on my own and I can do it because I am no weakling.

I look myself in the eye and repeat. 'I am no weakling. I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule. I fear nothing because I am strong.' I nod at myself in the mirror. For a moment I study my reflection again, hiding a smile. Outwardly I will be serene and calm. As long as I can portray this image, the people and my father will be satisfied. Inwardly I will be panicking but I am determined that no one shall ever know my true thoughts. Nobody will see that inside I am a frightened little girl missing her mother – scared and alone. I can overcome anything for I am a princess.

* * *

I can hear my heart beat. I know my face is flushed. I know my hands are trembling. My stomach is churning. I am grateful that I am standing above this sea of people. They will not see how I shake as panic sets in. My father stands beside me steadily addressing the crowd. I wonder if he ever gets scared? Does he ever gaze down on this vast ocean of faces and lose his nerve? I cast a furtive glance at his face. I do not think my father has ever been afraid of anything.

In the end, my maid dressed in a beautiful gown of gold and cream. It was a gift from the proprietor of the most expensive boutique in Castleton, Cremea's. Obviously they are hoping that this generous, and I might add exquisite, gift will influence my later shopping inclinations. Of course, it will also encourage other ladies, providing they have the limitless rupee supplies needed to even enter the most expensive establishment in Hyrule, to visit. Normally I would object to being used in such a manner. I am perfectly aware that this gift is not a simple gift. It is a two-fold arrangement. I get the dress – Cremea gets a free advertisement. However, right now the bright sunlight is reflecting on the gold sequins and cleverly hidden crystals in the skirt of the dress making it shimmer; the slight breeze is playing with the ends of the long golden ribbons trying up the corset back and I know I have never in my life looked more beautiful. I can see Lady Crimea, the designer, standing near the front of the crowd, a slight smile curving her lips. I know exactly why she is smiling. Every woman in the crowd will see me in this dress and want to become just like me. Although not one of them could become the princess of Hyrule, they could certainly look similar, providing they have the resources to purchase such an ensemble. Cremea catches my eye and drops a slight curtsey. I think I can forgive her for using me in such a manner. Thanks to it I at least look the part of Princess of Hyrule, even if I do not feel it yet.

My father's rumbling speech is reaching its conclusion. He has the crowd's full attention. I do not listen, not because his speech would embarrass me, but because I know that as soon as he is done, it will be my turn to talk. I have written a short speech, I have learnt it word for word, my father has approved it but the thought of standing before all these people and talking makes my heart thump so much that I feel ill. I glance at my father again. How long did it take him to be at ease? I wonder. Was there ever a time he felt afraid of speaking to a crowd?

"Thank you, friends, for hearing me. It is my honour and privilege to introduce my daughter…" My father's voice breaks into my panicking mind. I feel the colour draining from my face and all I can hear is my heard thumping in my chest. My hands are visibly shaking now. There is applause, thunderous applause. I hesitate. I cannot move. I cannot force my shaking legs to take that first step onto the podium. I can see all the eyes on me. I know that they think I am weak and foolish. I cannot do it. I cannot. I cannot.

I feel my father's hand taking mine, to the crowd it seems as though he is helping me up the steps to the podium. They do not see him squeezing my hand softly and his thumb rub my palm. Nor do they hear his words. But I feel his touch, and I hear his voice softly whisper, "You can do this, little one." Thus irrepressibly propelled onto the stage, I cast a nervous smile at him and find my eyes fixed on the crowd. Am I seeing things, or have their numbers doubled? Bile rises in my throat, threatening to choke me and I heart is beating so fast now that it hurts. I see my notes before me on the rostrum and I take a couple of deep breaths. The crowds' cheering diminishes as they see I am ready.

I try to recall everything I have learnt about public speaking so far. Look at the crowd. Smile. Fix your attention on one person for a moment, then another. Speak slowly, clearly and distinctly. I clear my throat and hope that my nerves will fade once I start speaking.

"Good day, my fellow Hylians." I begin. I almost panic, as I hear my own voice. Even in my own ears, I sound like a mouse. I take a huge breath and clench my fists. I glance at my parchment and look up again. I notice that a quite a few people in the crowd are smiling at me. For a moment of shame, I think they are laughing at me, but then I realise that they are willing me on. "I am so nervous, I am sorry." I hear myself laugh. The crowd chuckles in response. And then it happens. I am not afraid. Every single person in the crowd is smiling along with me; I have their understanding and their attention. I glance back at the parchment and know that I know my speech word for word. I can do this alone. I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. I am not afraid of anything.

"I am honoured to be standing here before you all on my sixteenth birthday. I thank you all for the many beautiful gifts that I have received and I thank you all for making the effort to be here to celebrate with me." I begin my speech. I am pleased to hear my voice is back to its usual tone. I force myself to speak slower and louder than usual, knowing that it is sometimes hard to hear a speaker when one is standing in the midst of a crowd.

My speech lasts for no more than ten minutes. When I rehearsed, it seemed to go on forever, but when I performed for real, the time flew by. I was shocked to discover I was enjoying myself (Although I cannot say that I am disappointed when I arrive at my closing remarks). I pause for a moment before saying: "I once again thank you all from the bottom of my heart for making this day so wonderful for me and I wish you all a peaceful and prosperous year." The crowd begin to applaud but I have not yet finished. I shout above the noise, "Long live King Daphnes, Long Live Hyrule!"

The answering roar from the crowd fills me with energy. They begin chanting my name. I smile happily at them, soaking up their adulation. I am not vain but this feeling is incredible. They love me. I am their Princess. I will one day be their queen, and every one, from the humblest sweep to the grandest courtier loves me. I have felt so empowered in my life. I turn to glance at my father, wanting to see the pride he must feel, in his eyes. I am surprised and disappointed to see that my father is not looking at me. I cannot help but glare at the solider he is speaking with. How dare he interrupt my moment of triumph?

The soldier must have felt the heat of my glare for he glanced up at me and hastily bowed. My father finally looks at me. I smile brightly, waiting to see his eyes light up, as they always do when I have done something good. My smile fades, as I see no answering smile on my father's face. In fact, he looks rather thoughtful. I can see a slight frown in his eyes. Have I displeased him? My bubble of happiness pops instantly. I feel the smile freeze on my face. My father turns to the solider and dismisses him. He turns back to me and the smile of pride, that should have been there all along, has returned. He crosses to my side, and in a typical kingly gesture, kisses my forehead. It is not becoming for the royal family to publicly embrace, of course, but I think a hug would have been nice at this point.

That is it. That one little kiss was all the attention I received from my father that day. Something had distracted him. I knew it would be something huge to divert my father's attention from his only daughter's birthday celebrations. I was annoyed by this but was sensible enough not to let it show. Besides, I had a ball to attend, presents to open and exclaim over and my first glass of wine to sip. I could not help but be happy that day. So many months of planning and so many rupees had gone into making this day perfect and I did not want to let anyone think I was unappreciative. So I ignored my father's obvious distraction and was oblivious to the increased number of guards running around the stone corridors of the castle. I was determined to enjoy myself. As long as nobody noticed that my laugh was a brittle and my smile was sometimes forced, all would be well. However, I was determined to find out what was happening. As I danced, I tried to tease the information from my partners. As I socialised, I tried to encourage gossip. I even approached one or two guards and pretended to be scared, hoping that their chivalrous natures would get the better of them and they would tell me the reason why I should not be afraid. None of my tactics worked. Either people were as ignorant as I, or they were very good at keeping their own counsel. I learnt all manner of things that I had never known before but not a single person could tell me what had distracted my father.

That has not altered my determination to discover the truth. As I dance with one of the younger lords I see my father slipping unobtrusively from the room, the soldier from earlier accompanying him. I think quickly. I pretend to slip and then gasp in horror. I take the hem of my dress in my hand and cast an apologetic grin at my partner. I whisper, "I have ripped my dress. I must go an fix it, would you excuse me, please?" Without waiting for a response, I slip from the dance floor, heading towards the rear of the room. My exit is as subtle as my father's had been. If anybody asks me, I will say I am going to the bathroom. They do not need to accompany me there.

I close the big oak doors behind me and sigh a little. I had not realised until I left the ballroom, just how hot and airless it had gotten. I glance up and down the corridor, wondering which way I should go. Considering there is a room filled with some of the most wealthy and influential people on the continent, there is a distinct lack of guards in this hallway. I decide to go right. My father's chambers are in this direction. I tread as softly as I can, hiding in the shadows. There is no need to do this really. Even if a guard discovered me, they could hardly question what I, Princess Zelda, was doing wandering around the castle at night. It just makes it more exciting. I have always believed that being stealthy is a vital skill for any princess to have. How many kidnappings and evil witches could have been avoided in fairytales if the princess had had enough sense to hide or had learnt how to protect herself?

The deep rumble of my father's voice snaps my attention back to the present. I cannot hear words distinctly but I know it is he. I also know that he would not be pleased if he knew I was spying on him. I creep softly forward, keeping to the shadows.

"Your Grace, it should not be a difficult mission." I hear the soldier's voice for the first time. To my surprise he sounds very refined. And here I was thinking all soldiers had at one time been peasants.

"Yes" Answers my father. I find it hard to hear everything; they are both speaking very softly. "And what would you suggest, Valo?"

"I would suggest a small contingent of men, my lord, we do not want to alarm the people. If I take an entire troop it would unsettle them. It is quite a journey too."

"Take ten men on horseback." My father decides. "Will that suffice?"

"I would say five, sire."

"Five then. You are absolutely certain you are right?"

"Yes, your Grace. There can be no doubt it is him."

Him? Who are they talking about? My mind is filled with all manner of possibilities, from a fugitive to Ganondorf himself. I creep a little closer hoping to hear more. I can see them now, the king and the soldier; my father glances up and down the hallway. I know I will be in huge trouble if he catches sight of me. I catch my breath and press against the wall and my heart begins to thump unpleasantly in my ears. I wish that my dress were not cream coloured. I keep perfectly still as my father's gaze sweeps the wall when I am hidden. I hope that my hiding place behind a statue is sufficient.

"Very well." I hear my father say quite clearly now. "You may leave tomorrow. I expect you back in three days time."

"Yes, Your majesty."

I peep out from behind the statue and see that they are both walking back in my direction. I just know they will hear my heartbeat at any moment. I know it is senseless to close my eyes, but I do. In a childish manner I hope that because I cannot see them, they will not see me. I am so sure that I will hear my father's voice commanding me to step forward that I do not realise that they have walked right by me. I stare at their backs in amazement. Obviously my sneaking skills were better than I had imagined. I am rather pleased with myself. I wait until the soldier and my father part company at the other end of the corridor before I allow myself to breath again. My father bids the soldier farewell and pauses for a moment glancing suspiciously around the corridor and then returns to the ballroom.

I cautiously edge forward. I am still no closer to finding out what is happening. I must discover who 'he' is. It is vital. I do not think I can sleep unless I find out. Is it the fabled Ganondorf – the childhood nightmare monster? I laugh at this thought. Ganondorf is no more real than the so-called Twilight Realm. Is it 'head-off Freaar', the most dangerous criminal in Hyrule? Is it Prince Avaldo, missing heir to the throne of Holodrum?

I simply must find out who 'he' is.

* * *

There ya go, first chapter! I hope you enjoyed. Please, please, please R&R! Thank you..

Next chapter coming soon... providing I get at least 1 review :p


	2. Lazy Afternoon

As promised, here's the second chapter. Enjoy. Thanks again Magewriter14. I hope this chapter is more readable!

* * *

Chapter Two - Lazy Afternoon

It would be nice to sit out here in the sun all day. The thought is as unbidden as it is unusual. I sip my water serenely and watch Athena's kittens play with a leaf. Athena herself, despite being the best and most active mouser I have ever owned, is basking in the hot midday sun, keeping one eye on her mischievous kittens. She sees me looking her way and rolls on her back, begging for attention. She always manages to lay just a little bit too far away from me to reach her. It's a game with her. She always has to be one step ahead of me. I reach towards her, even though I know my arms are not long enough and she purrs contentedly. Her kittens thinking she is playing a game bounce over and pounce on her tail. Athena is too lazy and it is too hot for her to attempt to reprimand her progeny, and I think, by the way her tail is flicking slowly up and down, she is actually teasing her children.

Malo, the most enterprising of the kittens (a little brown and white tom) decides at this moment to jump onto his mother's head and goes for an all out attack on her ears. I laugh as the poor kitten realises the error of his ways as Athena grabs him mid air and pins him down. Little Malo is subjected then to a thorough wash, all the time wriggling desperately. Obviously the embarrassment of being cleaned in public by his mother is getting to him. Athena gives his head a final lick and releases him. Malo bounds off happily and within a second is playing tag with his siblings.

It would be nice to have a family, I think as I watch them. Another unbidden thought, although this one is less unusual than the first. Of course I do not remember my mother, who died just after giving birth to me but I do remember my father vividly. He died two years ago, on my sixteenth birthday. Perhaps I don't grieve for him, as others would grieve. I miss him continually, that goes without saying, and I think of him but I accepted his passing. I had always expected it and for as long as I can remember I had prepared myself for it. Perhaps my friends thought it unnatural that I did not shed a tear. They did not know that all my tears had been shed long ago in secret. I had always known that one day he would not come home. One day his past would catch up with him. He often said it himself, when he was drunk. The only think I did not expect was the manner of his death.

He had always taken risks, of course. That was what he had lived for. Excitement, adventure, romance. To him nothing else had mattered more. Now that I am older and wiser, I understand his motivation. His life had been one of adventure, true, but I now understood that he was always running. The only time he had settled down was when he had bought this farm. As soon as I was old enough to help run it, he was off adventuring again. He always returned. Sometimes pouring rupees onto the bare table, sometimes clothed in little more than his worn pants. Never once did he offer to take me with him. To be honest I would have refused to go. I loved my father but his life was not for me. I have never craved adventure or romance or risk. I am happy here on the farm, caring for the livestock, looking after myself. I enjoy my own company. Perhaps I took after my mother.

The sound of excited voices breaks into my reverie. I sit upright against the wall, not wanting to be caught slacking off. I would never live that down. A moment later the three gossiping figures come into view – it is my friends Mali, Markis and Erik, the children of my closest neighbour, the Mayor of Ordona Village. My village.

Mali looks tired from her walk. Her bright red hair is damp at the ends and I can see the sheen of sweat on her forehead. There is something different about her. I must try to establish what it is before she reaches me. Markis and Erik, the twins, almost fall into the cow barn as they shove one another. They are always squabbling, just like Athena's kittens.

I smile a welcome to them all. One part of me is pleased to see them return. From a practical standpoint, Markis and Erik are useful to have around. Neither is afraid of hard work and I employ them as often as I can afford. It took me ages to figure out who was who with them. Now I know that Markis, who is currently shouting at his brother, is the shorter of the two. He also has deep green eyes, like Mali. Erik, who has currently vanished into the cucco barn, obviously intent on pestering the poor birds, has lighter eyes.

All three of them have shockingly red hair. All three of them have shockingly quick tempers. All three of them have been my best friends for as long as I can remember.

Mali is the eldest. She is also the only girl in the family. At the moment, that is. Her mother is pregnant with their sixth child. It could well be the girl break through they are looking for. She swears it's a girl. Her husband Gustov swears it's a boy. I swear that whatever the sex, there's more than one little bundle of joy in there! Poor Bela is huge. Both proud, and probably exhausted parents, have also sworn this will be their last child. I don't believe that either. Even I can remember them saying that after the births of Suki, Loren and Kadenz.

"Hey you!" She calls as she gets within hearing distance.

I stand respectfully and hold out my hands. Skipping the last few steps, Mali almost tumbles into my embrace. She has always been my closest friend. She turns those big green eyes up at me and grins.

"You missed me, huh?" She says. I know she is teasing me because the corners of her lips have curled up despite themselves. I nod seriously. The other part of me is glad they are all back. Life in Ordona is dull without them.

"Aw, look at the l'il lovebirds, Marki."

"Sweet. We should just leave 'em." Replies his twin with a decidedly evil grin in my direction.

One part of me is missing my solitude already. I rise above the bait. I always do. Ever since their joint fifteenth birthday they have been on a permanent quest to tease me about their sister. I ignore them and smile back down at Mali. To my surprise, I can see the faintest blush of pink in her cheeks. I release her from my embrace and finally see what has changed about her.

"I like the dress." I say. She catches her breath and her eyes flick up to meet mine. "Yellow suits you." I add blandly. As if I know anything about colour! Her eyes are so expressive I can read her like a book. "Your hair looks nice too." My final blow makes her gasp for the second time. I'll bet she was sure I wouldn't realise she's had her hair lopped off.

I may be a man but I am not blind.

"You like it?" She asks in a shy voice. I frown a little at this. Why is Mali, the loud, confident and sometimes a little embarrassing, suddenly uncertain of herself?

Acquitting myself with unusual aplomb, I manage to say without blushing "It looks great."

Mali is definitely pleased now. She gives a little squeak of pleasure and grins at me. I'm not lying. I liked her hair before – it was very long and this, with a sort of split fringe, but now it is shoulder length and very…er… choppy. It looks nice.

"I had it done in the town." She begins to explain to me the ins and outs of her decision to cut her crowning glory and swiftly moves on to what she bought, when and where and who said what when she chose this. I hope I am nodding at the right points and making the appropriate listening noises as she speaks. Try as I might, I cannot interest myself in the glories of shopping and hair styling. I cut my hair with sheep sheers when it gets in my way.

It seems I have passed this test too, for Mali smiles at me when she has exhausted her supply of works and thanks me for listening. I accept her hug of thanks and then as quickly as I can, turn to her brothers and ask how Castletown was.

Markis and Erik take pity on me as one poor man to another and explain in a few words, as only men can, that Castletown was good and they had an excellent time.

"We met the Princess too." Mali interrupts the boys' succinct conversation. I nod, feigning interest. Why would I be interested in a dignitary that I have never met and am not likely to meet?

"She is gorgeous." Exclaims Markis.

I can't help but gaze at him in surprise. The Bo's are well known for their extrovert natures but this outburst is something unusual. Markis is the 'steady' twin. I turn to Erik for help but to my amazement, he is blushing too.

"Oh yeah." He says when he realises my eyes are fixed on him. "She's a stunner."

"She was very nice." Acceded Mali at length. "Very gracious."

"Gracious?" Markis half laughs at this, "you sound jealous, Mal."

I can almost feel the heat from Mali's angry glare. I wonder if I should let the siblings carry out their war in my yard or not. I wonder if I could actually stop them. All three voices begin rising in pitch, speed and volume. I wonder if this argument will ever end. I am not at all interested in Princess Zelda even if she is stunning and gracious. Perhaps I should tell them.

I will if I can get a word in.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Please R&R.

* * *


	3. He Doesn't See Me

**Before I begin, I'd like to clarify a couple of things, this story is told from three viewpoints. I didn't make that clear earlier, for which I apologise. The protragonists are Zelda, Link and Mali. Each chapter will be from one character's point of view. Currently I have 19 chapters planned, so it will be long story but worth reading I hope!! I will state at the start of each chapter who's POV it is, just so you don't get confused. Anyway, onward...**

**Oh yeah. Please Review! Cheers.**

**I don't own Zelda or any character / place / image from said series. I wish I did.**

* * *

Chapter 3 (Mali's POV)

Poor Link looks uncomfortable. He hates it when we argue. That's one of the things I love the most about him. He is so peaceful. And yes, I do say love. I have loved Link for years. I gaze past my brothers and watch him as he stands. I love that he is so tall and lithe. I love that his hair is the colour of sunlight. I love that his eyes are as blue as the skies. He sees me watching him and smiles slightly. I can't help a sigh slip from my mouth. He is absolutely perfect.

He tells my brothers, who are still arguing about the princess, that he must tend to his horses and walks away slowly. It is an obvious invite to me to walk with him. I brush my newly shorn hair behind my ears and chase after him.

"So, how's life?" I ask. He smiles down at me, that same soft smile that attracted me as soon as I was old enough to notice how lovely it was.

"The kittens have started to cause trouble." He answers. He looks over to the three tiny kittens as they play in the dust and smiles again. He has such a strange affinity with animals. They all seem to take to him. Even the wild kittens seem perfectly happy with him around. The kittens are at that moment playing tag, and crab walking at each other. I join in his laughter although I do not like the idea of having animals as pets.

When we are married I shall have to wean him away from his animals. Hah, when we are married! I wonder how soon that will be? Link is eighteen summers old now, and I am only a year behind him. Surely, if he is not planning on leaving Ordona Village, he must be thinking of marriage soon? I am confident that his choice would be me. After all we have known each other for our whole lives and we are the best of friends. I shall ignore that nagging little voice in my head that tells me not to be so sure of him.

Anyway, the signs are promising. Link noticed my new hairstyle and actually complimented me on it. It is the latest style in Hyrule and the barber told me I looked stunning when he had finished. Even my father had said I looked beautiful. I also bought new clothes in Castletown. Link seemed to like these too, for he said the colour suited me.

If he is noticing my appearance, then he must be noticing me.

We have by now reached the coral. Apart from the comment about the cats, Link has remained silent. Perhaps he is lost in admiration of me. I do notice he keeps glancing my way. It is a good sign.

His horses trot over as soon as they see him. Yet more of his animal magic, I suppose. Although Gustav, Link's father, founded the ranch, Link definitely is the driving force behind it. He sourced all the horses there and has been carefully breeding them to raise only the highest quality animals. Most of which are then sold to King Daphnes.

I must admit - they are beautiful creatures. I can abide horses, if they are used for work. Link also has a couple of coats and a cow. They are practical creatures. I think I have inherited my father' s nature regarding animals. My mother can go all mushy over anything, even a lizard. I personally think animals are overrated.

Link is greeting the horses one by one. They all have names and Link swears they all have unique personalities. I think they are all just horses that throw their heads around for no reason and who only come to a fence to see what goodies you could offer them. Link of course has treats in his pocket, and each horse receives one.

"Have you met Peony?" He asks me and points to a tiny chestnut foal. Knowing that one day I will be helping him run this farm, I act in my usual bubbly fashion, exclaiming over a foal I have no interest in.

"She was born whilst you were away." He continues. "She's the best filly I've ever bred. I also started schooling Embarr." Embarr is brown with a black mane and tail, I can't remember what Link said that colouring was but I smile all the same and nod. Embarr is watching me, just as Link is, so I reach out my hand and pat his nose.

Link smiles and I melt. "If you really want, you could ride Aurora, she'll be leaving soon." Aurora is perhaps the only horse there I could appreciate. She is a beautiful palomino mare with long white socks. She has always been my favourite. Link whistles to the palomino and she comes to his side. "She's almost ready to go now." He says. I can see sadness in his eyes. "I've done everything I can for her." Aurora nudges him softly, and snorts a little. "I got a good price for her."

Selling his horses is always difficult for Link but it is the only way he can survive. His other animals are there to feed him primarily. Aurora was one horse I know he would have liked to keep. She was his pride and joy, born from the very bloodline of the legendary hero's horse Epona. I wonder who has bought her.

"I hope the Princess likes her." He murmurs.

"She's been bought for the Princess?" I can't believe this. Not only does she had the fun of actually being a princess, being rich and beautiful and adored by everyone, now she is getting a gift of Link's most prized horse. It's not fair. And so I tell Link.

He just laughs.

That's why I love him. He knows exactly who he is and where he is going. He takes everything in his stride.

I help him feed and water the horses, then the two goats and finally the cow. I hope that by doing so, I will show him I'm not afraid of a little hard work and that I'm more than capable of running the farm with him. Markis and Erik left long ago. They were obviously bored of terrorizing the cucoos.

It is late evening by the time we have finished our chores. I don't regret the waste of a day. I have spent my time with the man I love, working as his companion. Anyone would see that we are meant to be together. He comes out of his tiny house bearing two mugs of warmed milk.

I take mine gratefully and invite him to sit beside me on top of the chicken coop. It is one of the best spots on the farm at night. We both are looking out towards the sunset. It is beautiful tonight. Streaks of purple and orange stretch from the horizon right over our heads and in the east, the stars are beginning to twinkle. I move a little closer to Link.

"Link?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you'll stay here forever?" I ask. I hope I am not pushing him too hard but on the other hand, he can't be _that_ oblivious.

Link looks around the farmyard, now devoid of animals thankfully, and smiles. "Yeah." He answers again. I am disappointed but then again, it was my fault for asking a rhetorical question. I'll have to try again.

"Do you think you'll ever marry?"

Now I know I've gone too far. Link turns and looks at me. He is studying my face and I cannot keep my eyes fixed on his. After a long pause he says, "Yeah."

I glance up at him and see that he is not smiling. His blue eyes are lost in thought though they are fixed on my own green eyes. I wish I knew what he was thinking. I hope it is about me. I edge a little closer.

"What about you?" He asks at length.

"Oh, I want to marry." I answer confidently enough. I also manage to look him right in the eye when I say that too. Link studies my face again and nods. Perhaps he is beginning to realise his love for me. I hear the grumble of thunder in the air.

That's odd. I don't see any storm clouds as I scan the night sky. In fact it looks clear to me. I soon realise, as the horses' in their stalls begin to neigh, that it is not thunder at all, but the sound of a dozen galloping horses. They are heading this way.

I glance at Link. He is looking alarmingly pale. His right hand is gripping his left tightly. He gazes at me for a moment before sliding off the roof of the chicken scoop and telling me to stay where I was.

I hope that whoever is daring to interrupt my romantic evening with Link, they have a good excuse. Of course, I don't stay put either but slide off the roof after Link. He is heading for the front gate of his ranch. I wonder why he looks so frightened.

The rumbling gets louder and louder and the ground begin trembling. Link stays put, completely defenceless but standing his ground. I don't approach for I know he'd rather me stay out of any trouble but I certainly don't intend to let him face danger alone.

Out of nowhere a group of soldiers appear. Had I not been to Castletown recently and seen similar men, I would have thought them to be marauders. They right into Link's yard, circling him in one well-practised move and the leader springs from his horse. I cannot see very well from this point so I climb onto the roof of the coop again, hoping to gain a vantage point. I here the Captain demand, "Are you the owner of this hovel?" I am surprised by how refined and pleasant this man's voice is. I crane forward to get a better view of him and over the horses head I see him standing in the centre, directly in front of Link. I can see the soldiers nearest to me have their hands on sword hilts, ready to draw at a moment's notice.

A couple of the soldiers are carrying torches. In the flickering light I see that the captain has removed his helmet. He has black hair and very pale skin. His eyes seem almost red in the torchlight. I shake my head, knowing I must be mistaken. Only in legends do people have red eyes. What is odd is that the man reminds me somehow of Link. He is about the same height and stature. Link himself remains impassive. He has not answered the Captain's question. I wonder if I should sneak home and get my father. I don't believe for a moment Link is guilty of any crime.

The Captain seems unperturbed by Link's silence. "You are under arrest." He says, in the same pleasant voice he used before. Link stiffens and attempts to back away.

"I've done no wrong." He exclaims. It is strange how his Ordonian accent sounds so foolish in comparison with the elegant Captain's clipped tones. The Captain merely smiles. "If you are innocent of a crime, boy, then you have nothing to fear." For some reason, his voice fills me with dread. I want to make my presence known, I want to call for help and run to Link's aid but I find I cannot move. My legs have chosen at this moment to get a cramp.

The Captain watches Link as he backs away but makes no attempt to detain him. I suppose he has no reason to worry. His prey is circled by a group of ten trained soldiers. It's not like Link can run anywhere. I desperately try to rub life back into my legs. I ignore the voice in my mind telling me I am too frightened to move. I am not too frightened. Am I?

What has Link done? Why is he being arrested? The questions bounce around my head as Link takes a final step back. The Captain smiles softly at him; even from a distance I can see the amusement in those strange eyes of his. The next instant Link is slumped on the floor - his head having come into contact with the iron glove of one of the soldiers. The Captain orders that their captive be bound and tied securely to his horse. He takes one last look at the ranch and jumps onto his own horse.

In the blink of an eye, he and his soldiers have gone, with Link in tow. It all happened so fast I can hardly believe it happened at all. Just to be sure, I look to my side where Link was seated only moments ago. He is gone. Really gone. I realise that I am crying but make no attempt to stem the flow of tears. I slide from the roof of the coop as Link had minutes ago and run all the way home. He's gone. I'll never see him again. He's gone.

Forever.


	4. The Princess and the Peasant

**Argh, I noticed 3 mistakes in the last chapter and I thought I'd proof read that too. Sorry readers!**

Thanks to everyone who is reading and please do remember to review, I like to know how I can improve and what you all think of the story so far!

_Oh yeah, I don't own LOZ or its characters. I think you knew that by now._

* * *

Chapter Four - The Princess and the Peasant

(Zelda's POV)

What must a girl do to get some peace around here? How dare the servant's make such a racket? I am copying a very important and very final letter to Prince Larenzo of Holodrum, regretting to tell him that I am far to young to be accepting marriage proposals. As much I would like to, I am strictly forbidden from adding that even if I could accept his flattering proposition, I would never consent to marriage with a man older than my father who's face reminds me forcefully of a Hylian Loach. Fortunately for Prince Larenzo, my father has carefully dictated each word, his secretary has drafted it and now I am copying each letter with absolute care and attention. The final version will be proof read before being sent, just in case I responded to my inner urges to amend my father's words.

Another wave of chatter tickles my ears. I throw my quill to the floor and with it flies the paper I was writing on. I hate being interrupted when I am trying to do my duty as a princess. I almost slip on the correspondence as I jump to my feet and stride towards the door. I glance down. Marvellous - now there is a huge crease down the centre of the letter and the ink has smudged. That means I will have to copy it out again. I curse in a manner that would have made one of the soldiers blush.

I am not in a good mood today.

In a most unladylike manner, which no doubt I will be scolded for later, I fling the door to my balcony open. Below me the great hall stretches – the massive oak doors to my right and the steps leading to the throne room to my left. Great golden chandeliers hang from the ceiling. When I was younger I always imagined that they would make a great swing. Right now I am not interested in this vista.

I lean over the balcony, taking a deep breath as I do ready to express (in an eloquent manner of course) that I would appreciate it if the palace rules of decorum and serenity were obeyed whilst I work. I manage to get out perhaps one of my words before the dry on my lips. What is going on?

It appears that half of the residents of Castletown have decided to invade my home. Whilst this is acceptable, after all today _is_ a public day; it is _not_ acceptable for so many of them to be here at once. Where are the guards? Why are they not doing their job? They are supposed to stop this sort of thing happening. My blood suddenly feels cold. What if it is an uprising? What will I do?

My eye alights on a group of soldiers in the centre of the crowd. I try to calm my breathing and am just about to order the soldiers to tell me precisely what is going on when I realise what is happening. My panic abates as I realise that the guards are just bringing in another prisoner for sentencing. Judging by the number of people here and the way they are jeering and chattering this person must be very bad.

I lean my arms on the balcony and rest my head. From my vantage point I can see almost everything. The only thing I cannot see is the prisoner. The soldiers have formed a tight circle around him to protect him from the crowd. I lazily count the soldiers. There are five? My mind runs over the possibilities of why five men would be needed to capture what seems to be one man. Then it hits me. Of course!

I stand up straight again and stare down, trying to see through the crowd. This must be the person that Varjo was sent after. Finally I will discover his identity!

It is impossible to see anything through the crowd but nonetheless I try. I almost fall over the balcony as I stand on my tiptoes. This is not getting me anywhere. Just as I begin to despair of ever solving this mystery one of my father's guards appears at the head of the stairs. The soldiers are instructed to 'bring him in'.

The crowd parts as the soldiers march pass. I watch closely. In between the mass of flesh, fabric and steel, I catch a glimpse of the prisoner. He walks very tall and proud. I stare harder. I know this is no ordinary prisoner.

As the column of men pass my balcony I finally get a clear view of him. Well, I get to see his head. I am surprised for he barely looks older than I. Surely a hardened criminal would be older than this? His face is lean and he looks pale. I know from my own experience that this probably means he is frightened. Yet he walks tall with a calm sort of confidence. I quickly run my eyes over him. He is unarmed and dressed like a farmer. Judging by his appearance, he does not seem to be the criminal type. Very intriguing.

I quickly plan the best route to get to the throne room from here. I must discover more about this boy and why my father sought him out. More guards surge out from the throne room to restrain the crowd. They are pressing in to get a closer look at the boy. The guards push them away from the doors. It seems his audience with the King is to be private.

I glance back down at the boy. They have reached the stairs. As they begin to climb there is a gap in between the soldiers. I can see his left hand. I would not normally note such things however something catches my eye. His fist is clenched so tightly that his knuckles are white. I see the iron fetters and chains that have him securely bound and on the back of his hand I can see the faint gold outline of a triangle.

My heart begins thudding in my chest. I cannot believe what I have just seen. I shake my head and look down again. The soldiers have reformed their column now and I cannot see the prisoner's hands. I must have imagined that mark. My head begins to ache and strangely enough my right hand begins to tingle, I feel as though I have pins and needles.

This is impossible. In fact, this is ridiculous. I shake my right hand and the feeling vanishes. My heart rate slows again. I really must learn to control that, I decide as I slip back into my room. At least I can understand my father's interest in this person. I simply must find out who he is.

* * *

Pushing open the door to the rear of the throne room, I poke my head tentatively into the room and pray that nobody sees me. My father has his back to me and at the moment I am shielded by the thick purples that hang behind his golden throne. The amiable chatter in the room does not dim. I have not been seen. I breathe a sigh of relief and slip into the room. Knowing that my father does not like me to eavesdrop I intend to make my presence known.

I take a breath and hope my nerve holds as I begin my most audacious entrance ever. I hope that my smile is as bright as it always is as I skip forward, one hand holding the letter that I had previously been copying so neatly. I have folded it carefully too so that father will not see that I accidentally trod on it.

"Father," I call his name and see him stiffen. The noise level drops to silent. I trip into the room, and smile broadly. "I have finished the letter, sir." I hold out the letter and then appear to realise that the room is occupied. I am not faking the blush that spreads across my cheeks at this point. I turn my candid gaze upon the assembled mix of advisers and soldiers and my smile falters. "Oh…I am sorry…" I stutter and turn my imploring gaze back to my father.

For a moment I wonder if he will explode with annoyance. "What are you doing here?" He hisses.

I ignore the question and turn my gaze back to the soldiers. I can see the golden haired prisoner being held at the back of the room. "Should I leave?" I whisper. I know my father well enough to know that he would not like to be seen, even by his most intimate cronies, to dismiss his own daughter from his presence. Even so, I am a little anxious as he pauses and thinks. I see him look towards the back of the room and hear him sigh.

"This concerns you too. Sit." He replies. I take my place on the footstool before the throne and sit with my hands folded in my lap. I hope I look the very picture of innocence. My father watches me for a long moment studying my face but eventually turns back to face the room. He beckons a soldier forward. The noise level in the room rises again as the assembled crowd waits.

"Send Varjo to me." He orders. The soldier bows low and moments later Varjo strolls into the throne room. He stands directly before the throne but does not bow. Instead he removes his helmet and stands at ease.

This is the first time I have seen his face. I admit I am surprised and despite myself, very interested. His black hair falls half over his face, his frame is tall and lithe, and his skin unnaturally pale but his eyes are the most striking feature. They are crimson. I gasp in surprise. He catches the soft noise and glances up. As our eyes meet my breath catches in my throat and my heart begins beating rapidly.

I do not think my reaction is because I am attracted to him but there is something about him that I find both alluring and frightening. I realise I am staring and turn my head. Not before I see a quick smirk pass across his thin lips.

"Your Majesty, I have done your bidding." He announces above the chattering noise of the group. His voice is attractive too. By the gods, I am in trouble.

"You were delayed." My father's voice cut across the noise. The court falls silent again. "Why?"

"There were complications." Varjo's explanation, if it could be called that, is severely lacking. I notice that he does not lower his gaze when my father looks at him but stares right back, those red eyes gleaming curiously.

My father frowns but seems to accept Varjo's words. I wonder if it is the presence of an audience that has stayed his tongue. He turns his attention back to the crowd and in an undertone hisses, "And what of the spectators? Why are there so many?"

Varjo smiles slightly. In the same level tone as before he says, "I could hardly prevent them from following, Sire. Castletown was anxious to see the prisoner." His attitude was bordering on the insolent yet he was not checked once. Now if it had been me…

I hear my father sigh and mutter something unintelligible.

Varjo must have extremely sharp hearing for he said, in quite an amused tone too, "I wouldn't concern yourself, your majesty. They'll have forgotten in a day or two. You'll just have to send the Princess shopping alone, that will cause enough of a stir to help them forget this."

I can imagine the look my father shot at Varjo as he said this but Varjo merely smiles back, completely unabashed. How does he get away with this? My father chuckles slightly and says, "Never mind that. Bring him to me."

Varjo bows. It is the first respectful act I have seen from him so far and yet my father does not seem to mind. He must obviously be very important. I personally would not take such disrespect from a mere soldier. Varjo turns to his soldiers and signals to one of his men.

This time I get a good view of the prisoner. As I saw before, he walks proudly as he approaches the throne. His hands are still tightly clenched into fists and he is bound very securely. His neck, wrists and ankles are shackled tightly and each of the soldiers holds one of the chains. He is obviously a peasant. If his attire did not already scream that to me, the very rough nature of his appearance would. He is bordering on the thin side, his skin is tanned and he is covered in dust.

As he approaches the throne I see him raise his head to look at the statue of the goddesses behind the throne and he closes his eyes. Is he praying? His eyes flick back open almost as quickly as they closed. For the briefest of moments they rest on me and I see them widen slightly. I have never seen such an intense blue before. His mouth is set into a thin line. I can see he is anxious yet trying not to show it. Were he not a criminal I would feel sorry for him.

My father takes a step forward as the guards stop. I watch the soldiers push the prisoner forward so that he stands directly before the king. Varjo stands to his left. I hear him whisper to the prisoner to bow.

Given that his body is covered in chains and he is obviously tired and confused the prisoner manages a very credible bow. He almost falls over with the weight of the chains as he tries to stand upright again. To my surprise, Varjo helps him back to his feet and keeps him standing by propping his elbow up.

"Are you certain this is he?" My father addresses Varjo in what he hopes is a whisper. Varjo nods and I here my father mutter something to himself again. He clears his throat and turns to the prisoner, "You are Link, correct?"

The prisoner nods. Well now I know his name, I suppose. I am not sure I like it though.

"You own a small ranch in Ordon Province, correct?"

Link nods again. Perhaps he is a mute. Any ordinary prisoner would have at least attempted to protest his innocence by now. I begin to suspect this prisoner is anything but ordinary.

"Do you know why you have been brought here?" My father's voice is stern yet it is kind. It reminds me of the times I get scolded by him. It is not the way he would usually speak to a prisoner.

"I have done no wrong, sir." Link speaks so quietly that had I not been so intent on this exchange, I might have missed it. There is no mistaking his soft Ordonian accent either. In the court of my father it sounds completely out of place.

"No." My father is agreeing with him? If he has done nothing wrong then why has he been dragged here in chains? "I am King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule." My father's introduction is unnecessary in my opinion, nobody living in Hyrule would fail to recognise him in all his white haired, round faced and rotund glory. As I quite often remind him. "This is my daughter, Crown Princess Zelda." My heart skips a beat. I really should learn to control that. Now why am I being brought into this discussion?

Link turns his intense gaze back on to me. I see that strange look in his eyes again. I am quite used to people staring at me in admiration but Link's eyes do not show that he is attracted to me. Rather he appears to be alarmed. Perhaps my beauty has stunned him. I smile faintly but he continues staring at me. I politely and deliberately turn my gaze back to my father who is addressing Link.

"You are, of course, aware of the significance of her name, are you not?" He asked.

Now this is something new to me. I glance at Link expecting to see that mop of golden hair shake in gentle denial.

"I am, sir."

Damn.

"Then you know what it is I will ask of you." My father's voice is flat. Oh gods, no! Surely he will not offer me in marriage to this peasant, will he? All right, I shall admit he looks pleasant enough. If I was feeling generous I might even describe him as handsome but still…

"No, sir."

My father shakes his head in slight disbelief. I swear the tension is going to kill me. I really should learn to control these panic attacks I keep having. I must learn to be calm and serene. Oh, and I must learn to breath. I tell myself this as I realise that I am still holding my breath and my face is turning pink. I gasp involuntarily as the air escapes my lungs. Obviously telling myself to breath is no substitute for the real thing. I hear a slight chuckle to my right and see that Varjo is again laughing at me. Curse him.

My father has not noticed my preoccupation. He is himself preoccupied, deep in thought he paces to and fro in front of me. He abruptly stops and faces Link. "You are aware, Link, that the name 'Zelda' is only conferred on certain members of the Hylian ruling family?" I suppress a grin at this as I try to picture my nameless male ancestors being inflicted with such a feminine name. "It was originally decreed that all females born into the family would bear this name, however in later years the tradition became that only those daughters bearing the mark of the holy Triforce would be cursed with the title."

Cursed? Wait, I am cursed? I glance at Link and then Varjo who are both are nodding. Am I the only one who is confused?

"It became apparent that the only time the holy Triforce appears is when the evil King Ganondorf is awakening from his slumber in the Sacred Realm. When the Triforce of Power begins to stir this triggers of the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of Courage to seek the descendants of the Hero of Time and Princess of Destiny."

I cannot help the sigh that escapes my lips at these words. I am so tired of hearing the 'legend' of the Hero of Time. It is just a fairytale and I am the only person in Hyrule who appears to see that. I roll my eyes and see that this time Link, Varjo and my Father are all looking at me. I shrug my shoulders prettily and say, "It is a mere Legend."

"As you can see, Link – my daughter is the most foolish girl ever to possess the Triforce of Wisdom." Says my father with a dry chuckle. I can feel my cheeks burning. How could he say such a mean thing in front of everyone? I notice that the only person who is not laughing at me is Link. For a brief moment our eyes meet and I can read some emotion there in the depths of those blue orbs. Sympathy? Comprehension? Concern?

Oh no, I am staring at the peasant. I look away quickly. It would not do at all for a Princess of the realm to be friends with a farmer. I must be conscious of my appearance, even if everybody in the room is currently laughing at me.

"Nevertheless," My father's voice effectively stops the laughter. I am relieved but still furious with him. "The sign of the Holy Triangle was clearly visible on her hand at birth. She is the heir to the Triforce of Wisdom."

Link nods solemnly. I wonder if anybody is as bored as I am right now? I glance at Varjo and he winks at me. I am just about to let my mind wander into thoughts of why Varjo's eyes are red when my father says,

"And therefore it is evident that Ganondorf is awakening. My daughter will need protection from that demon. You will be that protection."

I do not need protection! I do not seek protection. Certainly I do not want the attentions of some small-scale farmer to be a bodyguard. I jump to my feet and am just about to open my mouth when Link's quiet voice cuts across me.

"I don't wish to do that, Sir."

Why is it that when he speaks, everybody listens? I hope he can see just how furious I am as I glare in his direction. He 'don't wish'… wait, he does not want to be my protector? This is perfect. I almost let my glare soften.

"You have no choice." My father's words are final. Link stares up at him. He is not defiant but he is not submitting either. His voice softens as he continues, "You cannot deny who you are, Link of Ordon. Varjo…"

Varjo suddenly grabs Link's wrist and holds his left hand aloft. I see Link's eyes close and he turns his head. On the back of his hand I see again that strange golden mark faintly glowing. All is silent in the room. My right hand starts to itch. As I rub my hand lightly, the gold on Link's hand intensifies. My father nods and Link's blue eyes flicker open again as Varjo's grip slackens.

"The Triforce of Courage has chosen you as its heir, Link of Ordon." I have never heard my father speak so smugly before. Link knows he is defeated. Even I cannot deny the symbol of the Triforce on his hands, and I do not believe in the Gods. "Even if you should deny my request now, one day you will hear the call of your destiny and will be compelled to answer. It is a burden you cannot escape or renounce. You are bound by the Goddesses themselves to protect my daughter."

Link turns his gaze towards me and I can see the resignation lying there. Did he know this already? "I can't do this." He says softly.

"I see." My father sighs and takes his seat on the throne. "I cannot force you to accede to my wishes." He says in a reflective tone. Now what is he up to? "Nor shall I threaten you. I shall ask instead – do you deny you have a duty to your country?"

"No, Sir."

"And do you agree that your duty is to protect and serve your homeland in any way you are able?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Then why do you seek to deny my request? Your fate is bound to hers. You cannot deny this any more than you can deny the sign of the Goddesses on your hand. If you love your country, you have no choice but to accept."

Link looks at me again. I cannot read what he is thinking this time. My father follows the trend of his gaze and smiles slightly, "All I am asking of you is that you accept your fate a little earlier."

"I haven't a choice, have I?" Says Link softly.

I can almost hear my father's sigh of relief; I certainly see it reflected in Varjo's face. "You will be of course be receiving a handsome salary for your services. You will be placed in a position of honour amongst the Hylian Guards. Your home will be the castle from here on." I glance at Link to see how he takes this promise. He is offered the kind of power and position many Hylians would kill to obtain. Link does not look suitably thrilled.

"What about my home?"

"Your home will be the castle." Repeats my father. "That ranch of yours is useless now. I will arrange for it to be sold."

Link nods. I cannot understand him at all. He is being dragged from the depths of poverty to a life of riches and prestige and he is still miserable? What could be so good about a miserable little ranch anyway? "And my animals, Sir?"

"Oh, you were the horse breeder, were you not?" My father beams at the feat of remembrance. "The horses can come here to my stable. Mayor Silas may dispose of the rest as he sees fit. Varjo, you must remind me to send a messenger to him."

"Yes, Sire. Will there be anything else?"

"Yes, get the boy kitted out and bring him to the proving grounds. I wish to see if his skill is as legendary as his name." A few people chuckle at this. Father sweeps from the room back to his personal chambers. My father has disposed of Link's previous life in one fell swoop. I cannot help but feel a little guilty as I look at him. Varjo is unchaining him with practised ease and there is not an eye in the whole throne room that is not fixed on him at this moment. I am willing to wager that they all think he is unnaturally calm. He has been granted a life changing opportunity and he is just standing there as if frozen in time.

* * *

Long after the crowds had dispersed and my father had returned to his chambers all equally disappointed and incredulous I sneak on to the balcony where Link is standing alone. Who would have thought his "legendary" skill was none existent? He had never wielded a weapon before in his life and even in a simple sparring match he could not hold his own.

What a fantastic bodyguard he will be for me.

Tomorrow he is being sent to Outset Island far south of here to train with one of father's old retainers named Orca. Varjo is going to escort him. Perhaps he will be left there, forgotten and father will get over this whole idea that I need protecting.

I watch him for a long time as he watches the sun setting. Throughout the day, he has stood stoic and silent. Even when the crowd mocked him he retained his serenity. I have to admire him for that. I take a step forward and he turns to look at me. Perhaps my stealth skills are not as good as I had imagined. I plaster a smile to my face an step forward.

"Good evening, Link."

"Speaking to a peasant, are we? How very condescending of you." He remarks. What has got into him? He should be flattered that I desired to speak with him before he leaves. His voice is so distant and cold that I almost shiver.

"That is no way to greet a Princess." I reprimand him smoothly. "You have no reason to be rude to me."

I see the surprise in his eyes. "No reason?" He repeats. I detect a hint of anger in that soft voice of his. He sighs, "You're right, Princess. I shouldn't take this out on you."

"Take what out on me? What ails you?"

I see surprise in his eyes again. It is the kind of incredulity that irritates me. "You have no idea do you?" He shakes his head. "You think I should be jumping for joy. I'm just some _peasant_ that got lucky and should be rejoicing for this opportunity to serve you, right?"

"Well…yes, actually I do." I do think that he is ungrateful.

"Do you have any idea what it is like to be ripped away from your home with no choice? Do you even understand what it's like to be told everything you love will be sold or _disposed of_?" He almost glares at me and I take a step back. "You think my possessions are worthless because they've no monetary value. You think because I'm an ignorant peasant I'll be happy when I'm offered wealth and position and a life at the castle."

"I…I do not." I protest but he disregards my words. To be fair, I am lying.

"You do. You've never once thought of anything but yourself, Princess. You'll never see the world beyond the little sphere you live in because you are capable of judging only by appearance. That makes you the ignorant one. I don't think you're a conceited, spoilt brat _just _because you wear nice clothes, Princess."

"What?" How dare he speak to me like this? That remark was the one that tipped me over the edge. I screamed and ranted at him, probably calling him some very rude names in the process but he just stood there, smiling slightly at me. I swear I have never met anybody so irritating in my life. When my words run dry and I am gasping for breath he bows at me and whispers: "Forgive me, my lady, but somebody had to tell you." And with those words he left.

* * *

**Well, what did you think. Please review and tell me!**


	5. Outset

Sorry I've not updated for over a week. I've been busy with getting my first book ready for publishing. YAY! I'm so excited. Anyway, here's chapter five. Enjoy and remember to R&R.

* * *

Chapter Five – Outset

(Links POV)

My breath is coming in gasps and my whole body is alight with pain. I can feel the sweat dripping into my eyes but I am focused. I roll to the side and raise my shield as I scramble to my feet. The impact of the sword as it crashes in to the metal sends a shock wave up my arm. I thrust the shield forward, pushing my opponent's sword out of the way and slash my own blade forward. Caught unawares, my opponent loses his balance and takes a hasty step back. This gives me the advantage I need. I swing my sword in a wide arc and as it slams into his shield with a clang, I allow the momentum to take me around in a full circle and I slam my shield into his chest.

"OW!" He yells as he falls flat on his back. I flex my sword and hold it softly against his neck.

"Yield?"

"Yes-yes. Whatever. I yield." He is gasping for breath.

I move the sword point away a fraction so he can stand. Although I do not sheath my sword before he is disarmed, I grin.

"You've improved vastly." He says as he brushes the sand from his clothes.

My grin widens. "I know." Varjo laughs at this and pats my shoulder as he walks past. I cannot help but compare this encounter to our first meeting. The last time we fought he beat me in a matter of moments. I cringe as I remember how poor my skills were then. How the entire court had watched my humiliation.

I have been on Outset Island for nearly two years now. Sometimes I feel that I have always lived here. My past life as a farmer seems so far away and although it took a long time and a lot of effort, I feel like I am finally a true soldier of Hyrule.

Behind me I hear someone clapping. It is Orca. I owe him everything. He has made me who I am today.

To look at him you wouldn't think he was an expert swordsman. He is small and old and looks fragile. I can assure you he is not the latter. What he lacks in height and youth he makes up with tenacity and experience. That experience has now been passed on to me.

Orca is chatting to Varjo whom he once trained. They know many of the same people. Orca has been training soldiers for King Daphnes for many years. Varjo was his best student. It seems I have now surpassed him. They are talking of court life and current events and I almost pinch myself as I remember that I will soon be taking my place there. Soon I will recognise the names of those they laugh about. I will understand the events they speak of and will be able to make my own comments on them.

That thought is amusing. Me – a poor little farmer taking his place in the most glorious court in the world! I have long since grown accustomed to the idea and sometimes I even look forward to the event. I smile slightly at Varjo and Orca as they chatter and find my gaze wandering to the sun as she sets. The sky is ablaze with colour. Golds, violets, blues, oranges and pinks all vie for my attention. The sunset's here are always magnificent.

My mind wanders back to the day I arrived. The sun was setting then and even in my admittedly shocked state, I could appreciate its beauty. Outset Island is beautiful. Once I had gotten over my homesickness I started to appreciate its huge wooded plains, golden beaches and mountains that almost touch the sky. I understand why Orca and his family chose this as their home.

Although I no longer resent the decision that sent me here, I do still remember the pain I felt then. I could never forget my loneliness and fear. I am thankful that Orca and his family are so welcoming and homely. It did not take me long to adjust to being one of their extended family. To this day they do not know what happened to me in Hyrule. Varjo, who escorted me here, informed them that I was a new recruit and I required extensive training with Orca before I could take my place as a castle guard.

Orca and therefore by extension his family, accepted this and never questioned me about why I had been recruited at the age of eighteen. Every other recruit I have met has been at least eight years my junior. Varjo stayed in Outset for the first month of my training. I suspect that was to make sure I did not revolt and attempt escape. At least he seemed to understand me. He is a Hylian Lord, born into a life of privilege, one of King Daphnes personal servants yet he understood me – a simple Ordonian.

Perhaps our friendship has developed because of that empathy. Perhaps it is because he is the only link to my past I have left. Or perhaps it is beyond his serious demeanour lurks a dry sense of humour. Whatever the reason, over his many visits to Outset, a close bond of brotherhood has grown between us.

I am so grateful for this. I am prepared to face the court of King Daphnes and the gods know I am more than capable of being a castle guard now but I shall be glad of having one friend in that dangerous playground.

My reverie is broken by the call of Saralas, Orca's wife as she calls us in for an evening meal. Varjo and Orca wait for me to join them before we all make our way inside.

This is to be my last meal with them. To mark the occasion, Saralas has organised a farewell banquet. The wall of chatter that bombards my ears as we approach the house is quite intimidating. I wonder if the court will be as noisy as this. Varjo walks next to me, he always walks with an arrogant stride, his head up, a smile on his face and his back straight. I take a deep breath and try to relax. I wonder if my attempt to imitate his confidence is convincing.

In the largest room of their house – affectionately known as the great hall - all of Orca and Saralas's friends and family are gathered. This will be my last chance to practice manners before I return to Hyrule. Varjo and I are leaving in the morning.

"Relax." I hear Varjo's voice in my ear. I try to apply his advice. I am never at ease in a large crowd and he knows this. I control my breathing, as he has often taught me, and I make sure I am smiling. Even though I know all the people in this room I find being in their midst is daunting. I am very conscious of my attire and appearance. I have not had chance to wash since my fight with Varjo and I know that I look dishevelled and probably smell. Since I know this, I am convinced that every single eye in the room will be on me and will think ill of me.

Varjo leads me to the centre of the room. I must either follow him or risk being left alone in this huge crowd. I wish I had his confidence. He doesn't care what people think of him. He goes everywhere with a cocky smile on his face and his back straight and shoulders square. I force myself to reply to the greetings I receive as we cross the floor. I even smile but inside I cannot understand why these people talk to me. I know that they can see how foolish I look.

"Link, get over yourself." I hear Varjo's voice hissing in my ear. I glance up in surprise.

His red eyes are gleaming with laughter. For the first time I realise that he is just as dishevelled and dirty as I am. He smiles at me and shakes his head. "You've got to get over this." He says quietly. "Everybody here is your friend, they have come to wish you farewell. They like you; if they didn't they wouldn't be here. They don't care that you do not look perfect."

Now how did he know what I was thinking? His smile widens into a grin and he laughs. "Go and socialise, Link. It'll do you good. You cannot always stand in my shadow."

Am I standing in his shadow? This thought haunts me as I move away. I feel like a fish out of water as I scan the crowd. In a combat arena I am fearless, I will take on any number of opponents so why is this so different? Surely fighting for your life is scarier than chatting to your friends? I can feel bile rising in my throat and smile reluctantly. To me, this is scarier than an army of Undead Like-Likes.

I glance at Varjo and he waves me away with a hand. He is still grinning at me. I know that he is right. I have to get over this. If I cannot be at ease in a crowd of people I know, the gods only know what I shall be like in the court of King Daphnes.

With this in mind and my heart pounding uncomfortably in my chest, I approach one of Orca's sons, Lany. He is laughing with one of his cousins and his wife stands nearby. I clear my throat in an attempt to capture their attention but they do not hear. My palms feel sweaty so I hastily wipe them on my tunic and take a step forward. Varjo has always told me to act confident, even if I am not. I take this advice as for the first time in my life, I interrupt a conversation.

I am greeted not by stunned silence or cold looks but with welcoming smiles. Lany slaps my back so hard I almost topple over and his wife smothers me with a huge hug. They tell me how much they will miss me and together we reminisce over my time in Outset.

This puts me at ease a little. I don't detect any sarcasm in their manner, nor do I see them giving me derisive looks. Maybe Varjo is right, I am amongst friends and they don't care how I look or how I speak. They care about the person I am. This gives me a little confidence so move on to another group.

* * *

By the end of the evening I am perfectly at ease.

"Remember that time with the Cucco's?" Saralas chuckles as she hugs me slightly.

I join in with the laughter. I certainly remember that day – I hadn't known that Cucco's on Outset Island were so different to the Hylian breed. They did not take kindly to my attempting to collect their eggs. I had ended up running for my life, chased by an angry mob of white-feathered demons. Saralas only told me afterwards that there was a method to gathering their eggs. It involved one person distracting them with huge amounts of food whilst the other snuck into the roost and collected the eggs.

My own cucco's had been raised from chick age by me and would never have dreamt of attacking anyone. My smile falters slightly as I think of my old life. I will never go back to being a simple farmer. I am a Hylian Soldier now.

Saralas moves on to my training, reminiscing over my failures and my triumphs. I listen with half an ear as she and Orca laugh. I smile as I remember the hardships I faced. As a farmer, I had thought I was pretty tough. I was strong and had stamina but after one day of training, my body had ached so much I thought I was dying. Muscles I never knew even existed throbbed in agony as they were pushed to the limits.

I had not inherited the legendary skills my ancestor's had supposedly possessed. I didn't merely pick up a sword and have the inherent knowledge of how to wield it. I remind Orca of my first training session. I had almost beheaded him as I swung my sword wildly. For months after that I was only allowed to use wooden sticks and my opponent was a tree trunk.

I can hardly believe I am the same person that bested Varjo earlier. I have worked so hard to get to where I am today. I thank Orca profusely for helping me so much, without his training I would be no better than average.

"Nay, lad. You always had the potential to be great." He laughs at me. "It just took a master to make you realise your talent."

I will miss Orca and his family so much. They have become the family I never had. I can feel tears stinging my eyes as I dwell on this thought and I hastily turn so that nobody can see my weakness. Tomorrow I will leave them forever. Tomorrow will mark the start of a life I never wanted.

That conceited brat will become my mistress and I will live to serve her.

The thought of that 'conceited brat' burns in my mind and makes me choke on my laughter. I cannot bear to think about her. In fact, I should try not to think about her for it is dangerous. Unbidden an image of her beautiful face fills my mind. Considering I have not seen her for nearly two years it is surprisingly clear. I grit my teeth and unobtrusively slip from the room. I rarely allow her to cloud my thoughts but when she does, I have to be alone.

I know she will never forgive me for my words. She probably hates me.

Even to this day I do not know why I deliberately hurt her. My words were so cruel. Why did I take my anger and frustration out on her? I gaze up into the night sky. The majesty of the stars and serenity of the moon is lost on me tonight. I am so afraid of going back. I don't want to see her. I can't see her. My stomach is as heavy as lead at the thought.

"Now what ails you?" Varjo's calm voice interrupts my panicked thoughts. I do not know if he was already here or if he has followed me. I study his face for a moment. Perhaps I should trust him with my thoughts. No - telling anybody my fears, even such a good friend as Varjo, would be impossible.

I cannot explain my own feelings to myself. I don't understand why I have the undeniable urge to protect her. I don't know how I know that I will die for her.

"You know, the court isn't that bad. It's actually quite fun and you've got the best job going!" Varjo takes my silence for nerves. I shall let him believe this. He tells me about the court and how I will fit in there. He has confidence in me. My training is complete. I shall not shame myself by appearing uncultured. My manners are on par with those of a prince. My combat skills are refined to perfection. My Ordonian accent is all but gone.

I am a Hylian soldier ready to serve the Princess. I know Varjo can see through my confident act but he can't see why I am so afraid. He'll never understand.

She hates me.

I sigh as Varjo leads me back into the room. He says some wine will help me regain my compsure. Varjo is a good friend. He knows me so well but he will never know why I fear returning to the castle.

She hates me and she will always hate me.

But I love her.


	6. Revelry

_Two Chapters in two days? Lucky you. If you are reading this, please do review! I always like to hear people's opinions, be they good or bad. I don't own the LOZ etc._

* * *

Chapter Six – Revelry

Mali's POV

The farm is so quiet now. As I wander through the overgrown fields and clamber over the broken fences I feel tears brushing my cheeks. I stop under a big oak tree and remember how Link and I used to sit here in the summer, talking for hours and hours whilst around us his pets grazed.

I never thought I would lose him.

His horses were commandeered long ago. They were taken to the castle. The animals my father couldn't sell were slaughtered. Everything that Link had loved was gone. Even his tiny farm shack was falling into disrepair. Only I visit these days. I come here to remember.

Nobody wanted to buy the farm. It was good land but the people feared it was cursed. So many bad things had happened here culminating with Link's arrest I can hardly blame them.

On the top of the old cow barn I see a cat watching me. I could never share Link's passion for animals but I was the one that saved his precious Athena and her kittens. They are practically wild now, living on this once prosperous farm. I fed them at first but they soon learned to fend for themselves. There are many rats and birds that have made this their home so they are well fed.

I wonder what Link would say if he could see his home now? I can almost picture him strolling across the field. His golden hair would shine in the sun; his blue eyes would be filled with anxiety. He would see me - his dear Mali and his expression would relax. Together we could restore the farm to its former glory. We would wipe away the years of neglect. It would be our home.

I laugh bitterly as I imagine this. Link is not coming home. He cannot come home. He is gone. It is all the fault of that Princess. She is like rust. She corrupts and destroys everything.

The rumours are clear on this. Link was taken to the castle because of the Princess. I know all about the way they humiliated him. How could they expect a farmer to understand how to fight? He wouldn't know. I feel tears of bitter rage chocking me and I let them fall.

Link was taken to the court to be her plaything and when he could not deliver he was taken away. He has not been seen or heard of since. I could not bear to attend the celebration of her birthday last year. I think I would have killed her. My grief was too strong to see her last year. But this year, I am to attend. I am determined to let her know she has destroyed my happiness.

* * *

Castletown is a world away from Ordona Village. I love the buzz of conversation bubbling away in my mind like a steam in a forest. The constant noise and visual delights vying for my attention are exciting. I feel the familiar bubble of happiness in my stomach as I gaze around. I have avoided coming here for fear of seeing _her_ but I realise now what I have been missing.

Today I come as the emissary from Ordona Village. My father, the celebrated Mayor Silas Bo, is too ill to attend this year's celebration. It is the first time I have been here alone. My brother's, both in the throws of courting and first love are far too preoccupied for the task at hand. My mother is busy caring for my father and there is no other person in the village that possesses the social skills to do this.

I walk with my head held high. When I have my hair cut by the fabled Madam Rosana herself, I hold my head up even higher. I know I stand out in a crowd. My bright red hair and intense green eyes make sure of that. Knowing that people are looking at me, I make sure that nobody will ever suspect that I am a farm girl.

I am determined that I shall outshine the Princess tonight. With this in mind I stroll into Cremea's boutique. She is expecting me. I placed my order many months ago, when I realised my father would not be able to make the journey to Castletown this year.

Cremea is a red head like myself. She speaks with an exaggerated Terminian accent and knows exactly how to make herself the centre of attention. I could learn much from her. She smiles at me as I enter the boutique accompanied by the soft jingling of her doorbell.

"Ah, Mayor Bo, good day to you." She extends both hands in welcome and kisses my cheeks one after the other. Her blue eyes gleam as she looks over me. "The dress, it will be perfect, no?"

As I haven't yet seen the said dress I cannot comment but I nod excitedly. Ever since Cremea designed the Princesses sixteenth birthday dress, she has become the toast of Hylian design. She is world-renowned and her prices reflect that. Her fame is well deserved though. I have never yet seen a 'Cremea' that has looked ill on the wearer.

She flits around the showroom with exaggerated animation and quickly lifts a couple of dresses on the rails. "You have colouring like me." She explains. "It is hard to match but when it is good, it is perfect."

I wonder how long it took her to develop this bird like restlessness. From what I heard Cremea's family are ranchers back in Termina. I couldn't imagine her working on a farm though. She seems so spontaneous and her skin is perfectly soft and smooth.

I suppose it is part of her attraction. The key to being attractive is to be something different from the rest - somebody that grabs attention.

Cremea holds the two dresses against my frame and studies them closely. She is frowning slightly, which is worrying. I have to say, neither the soft green or yellow are colours I would chose for myself and I hope that she doesn't sell me either.

"Ah, you are difficult." She explains as she takes the dresses away. "Your hair is so, so red and your eyes so green I cannot decide how best to, how to say…compliment you." Her mouth twists into a frown as she studies me.

"You have tan skin too." She adds. I don't think she is being flattering and I feel my stomach sinking. My hopes of outshining the Princess are rapidly diminishing. Her blue eyes twinkle as she gazes at me. "Ah, don't be upset, Mayor Bo." She laughs. "You are unusual. That is a good thing, no? I just have to think a little harder before dressing you properly."

She flits around her fitting room one more time. This time as she pulls the dresses from their hangers she holds them to her eye level and gazes at me. "Ah, no-no. This will not do." She casts aside the dresses she has picked up. From nowhere I see a little assistant dart out and pick them up.

"Madame…" The assistant speaks nervously as she carefully smoothes the silk of the dresses back on their hangers. Cremea swings around. The assistant almost jumps out of her skin as her boss's gaze fixes on her. "um…how about the…um…bronze…?"

"Ah. Of course! It will be the perfect…" Out of nowhere, she swoops on her poor assistant and firmly plants a kiss on each cheek. "Fetch it at once."

A moment later I am swirled into the fitting room, my clothes are stripped off me and a delicious creation of bronze coloured silk is flung over my head. There is no mirror in this room and I can only stand perfectly still as Cremea nips bits of material in, pins the hem up slightly and then holds a necklace against my neck.

Suddenly she grins. "It is perfect." She twirls me out of the room and makes me stand before a curtain. "Behold!" On cue her assistant whips the curtain to one side, revealing a mirror and I gasp.

I swear I have never seen such a gorgeous dress. I don't care how much this costs. I don't care whom I have to kill to get this. I must own this dress. It is amazing.

The bronze silk under-dress is low across the chest, tight across the waist and hangs in loose folds to the floor. The sleeves are attached to the bodice by small gold chains and they drape across my arms and fall to the floor. The bodice is in two parts – a tightly laced corset that reaches to my chest and a soft silken roll that just about covers my assets. The over-skirt is black lace, embroidered with gold thread. There are tiny golden patterns around the hem and neckline.

I take a step forward. I have read about things like this in books – how one dress can suddenly turn an ugly duckling into a swan but never believed it could happen until now. I cannot hide the smile on my face, nor do I want to. For the first time in my life I know I look absolutely beautiful. If I could, I would take the dress from the shop now and run around Castletown, just so that everybody could see me and marvel at my beauty.

Fortunately for Castletown, I am neither exhibitionist nor so conceited that I need people telling me that I am beautiful. I just wish Link could see me now. Perhaps then he would have seen me as something other than his little childhood friend. I sigh at the thought.

"You don't like?" Cremea's anxious voice drives my thought of Link away.

I look at her and smile. "It is amazing. How could I dislike it?"

My answer makes her smile with relief. She signals to her assistant to bring forward some accessories to go with the dress. I choose black velvet slippers and a necklace made of gold and ebony. I dread to think how much this is going to cost me. But it will be worth every single rupee.

* * *

When Cremea told me (in a very delicate manner) the price of my outfit I almost fainted. It was only the knowledge that the dress was worth it that kept me conscious. That and the fact that there were another three customers in the shop by this point. I handed over the required number of gold rupees and left as unobtrusively as I could.

This is the single most expensive thing I have ever purchased.

I smile as another Hylian Lord whispers complements into my ear. As yet the Princess has not made an appearance and until she does, and no doubt outshines us all, I am the most sought after lady at the ball and boy does that feel good! This dress is worth every single rupee.

The birthday celebrations have gone well this year. The Princess looked pale and unhappy as she addressed the crowd. I have to be fair and admit that her speech was very good and she seems well liked. If I compare her performance today to that of two years ago I can see the improvement myself. She has developed the knack of caring for her people.

That doesn't mean that I like her though.

It is because of her that Link has gone and for that I will never forgive her. There is a slight commotion at the head of the room. Inwardly I roll my eyes knowing what this means. Sure enough there is a fanfare and the King and Princess finally put in an appearance.

This effectively halts the ball and spoils my fun. I curtsey as low as any other courtier as they pass by but I cannot prevent my eyes from glancing up at her. I am pleased to note she is wearing a white dress. It is not a colour that suits her. She looks pale and frightened and I can see how tightly she grips her father's arm.

What ails her? She is the Princess of a prosperous kingdom. She is beautiful. She is rich. She is loved by her people – what more could she want?

I know I am staring at her as she takes her seat at her father's side and I know it is rude to stare but I cannot help myself. She glances at her father and smiles weakly. Her hands are gripped tightly together in her lap. She looks out on the crowd and seems surprised to see that we are still respectfully bowing.

"Do rise." She says. Her voice is so calm and serene it belies the disquiet that I can see in her face. "Please, this is a celebration. You must enjoy yourselves."

Her words are the cue for the musicians to start up again with a merry tune and the bubble of conversation fills the room once more. I am invited to dance by the Lord who had been whispering to me earlier. I smile.

Where the Princess is quiet and thoughtful, I shall be laughing and merry. Where she sits in silence, I shall dance the night away. That is how I shall outshine her. I shall become everything she is not. This night will be my night of glory. I stroke the silk and lace of my skirts and curtsey to my lord. I cast a deliberately provocative look up at him. He grins in response.

He is my first conquest. As the night goes on I find more and more men flocking to my side like bees to honey. I smile brilliantly upon them all. I allow myself to glance occasionally at the throne and confess to a feeling of glee when I see that Zelda is still sitting silently on her throne, hands clasped together, despair and fear writ on her pale face.

Tonight I have triumphed over her. Tonight I hope she sees me and feels jealousy just like I have so many times when I have seen her.

* * *

I wonder how many times people believe their lives are perfect just before something horrendous happens?

The evening has been just perfect. I even danced with King Daphnes. He complemented me on my dancing too and all the while the Princess sat silently on her throne. Sometimes I caught her looking at me but never once did I see her expression change. I wondered what ailed her.

I was soon to find my answer.

My new my new friend, Lord Bekis, had just run off to get me a refreshing glass of lemonade. I was sat close to the doors laughing at a story one of my companions was telling when it happened. A soldier ran into the room. Ignoring us, he headed directly towards the king and bowed.

The conversation and music faltered as we all watched. Every ear was straining to catch the soldier's whispered words. Every eye was trained on the King to see his reaction. It was a shock to us all.

He smiled.

Before we had time to react, another man appeared. He stood at the threshold of the ballroom wearing the full armour of a Hylian guard and casually swept his eyes over us all.

"Well, I suppose since nobody wishes to announce my presence, I must do it myself." I gasp. I know that voice. At least I think I do. I cannot breath. I cannot see his face for his helmet visor is down.

"No need." Another man appears at his side, "I'll announce you, Sir Link of Ordon Province."

Link?

I jump to my feet as he peels the helmet from his head revealing the face of a man I thought dead. A man I loved dearly. I scream and the world goes black.

* * *

I can't believe I actually fainted.

My eyes flicker open and I almost faint again. A pair of very intense, very familiar blue eyes stare down at me.

"Link?" I murmur.

"Mali?" His voice is different to how I remember and his face is a little older but he is still my Link. I smile weakly at him.

"I thought you were dead…" I don't care that I know I have begun to cry. I don't care that I am surrounded by people and am acting like an idiot. Link is alive and that is all that matters.

"I am alive." He reassures me by embracing me softly and wiping away my tears. I can only gaze up at him in wonder. "I've just been training."

He helps me to my feet and I feel the strength in his arms. His hair is shorter and neater than I recall but it is still unruly. And I still want to run my hands through it. I smile through my tears.

"Sir Link?" A soft voice arrests his attention and he turns abruptly from me.

The bow he executes is worthy of the King himself as he shows his deference to the Crown Princess. I wonder if I am glaring at her? If I am, I hope she sees. She is taking him away from me again.

"Princess." Link straightens himself but keeps his head bowed.

"You were right, Sir Link." Her words are so soft that I only hear them because I am standing so close. "You were right about me." She holds her hand out to him, "I did not see until you showed me how wrong I was." Link raises his head and gazes at her. His back is to me so can't see how he looks at this point but I see him take her hand. Very slowly and deliberately he raises it to his lips.

"I beg that you forgive me for my rudeness, Princess." He still has the trace of his Ordonian accent in his soft voice but he speaks with all the mannerisms of a courtier. Just what kind of training has he had?

The Princess is blushing ever so slightly and a smile curls her lips. "We must talk." She says. I am forgotten as they cross the room together.

"Aw, that was so sweet." I hear a voice by my ear and I swing around. I'm in no mood to get distracted. I must discover what Link and Zelda are talking about. I will find out even if it kills me. I am confronted by a tall man with black hair. He looks familiar but I don't think we have met before. He smiles down at me and I see that his eyes are blood red. This strikes a chord of recognition within me but I don't recall why.

"Hello, I am Varjo." He says.

"I'm Mali." I extend my hand and he bows gallantly and presses a warm kiss against my palm. I quickly remove my hand from his vicinity. I'm in no mood for flirting. I must find out what Link is doing.

"You know, it is considered impolite to be constantly staring over the shoulder of a man who is trying to talk to you." He remarks. "Link is going nowhere?"

I gasp in surprise. Talk about perceptive! I force myself to give him more of my attention and try to forget the spectacle I can see before me of Link in deep conversation with that… I mean with Princess Zelda.

Discounting Link, of course, he is quite the most handsome man I have met. I shall grant him that. And his voice is extremely attractive. If I have to have my attention distracted I suppose I don't mind if he is the one to distract me. This decided, I study his face.

I don't think he can be much older than Link, yet his manner is that of a man of the world. His hair is jet-black and tied neatly away from his face. His lips are thin and in some strange way, he reminds me of Link. Of course, his eyes are the feature that attracts the most attention. Somewhere in the back of my mind I remember one of Link's stories.

"Are you one of the Sheikah?"

Varjo looks surprised. "Where did you hear about Sheikah?" I can't tell whether his voice is angry or merely bored.

"Link told me." Seeing that Varjo is still frowning, I hastily add that Link knew a lot of the old legends of Hyrule and had told me the Sheikah tribe were known for their secretive ways and distinctive for their blood red eyes.

"I had no idea that this Link was so knowledgeable." He remarks as I finish. I am not sure I trust the smile on his face. He glances over to where Link is still deep in conversation with the Princess and his smile widens. His eyes narrow slightly. "I wonder what else he knows…" I hear him mutter.

As soon as it appears, the strange look vanishes. A genuine smile appears back on his face. I glance over his shoulder again and see that Link is approaching. He is coming back to me. I feel a little bubble of happiness gurgling within me. I can see he looks pleased with himself and hope it has nothing to do with the Princess.

"Mali." My name on his lips is heaven. It just rolls of his tongue in perfect harmony. I smile up at him. I am safe in the knowledge that I have never looked so beautiful before in my life. "Would you care to dance?"

This is magical.

I can only nod as he sweeps me onto the dance floor. I suppose this was part of his training too for I know for certain he has never danced before and whilst he is certainly not the best dance partner I have ever had, this is the most perfect moment of my life.

For a while he is silent, concentrating on the dance, I suppose. I don't mind. I am enjoying the sensation of his arms around me and the sound of enchanting music in my ears. I gaze up at him, admiring his clear jaw line and the beauty of his face. I don't think any girl has felt like I do at this moment. He is my Link, brought back from the dead and he loves me.

Doesn't he?

"Link…?" He glances down at me. I see for the first time how distant his gaze is. His mind is clearly elsewhere. "Why were you taken away?"

"Because of who I am." He replies. His voice is still the same soft voice I grew to love but he no longer sounds like a farmer.

"What do you mean?"

"Mali, do you remember the night I left?"

I nod, how could I forget that night? But why is he bringing it up now?

"You remember what we were talking about?"

Again I nod. I cannot bring myself to speak. Although part of me is anxious to know what he will say, after all we were discussing marriage then and maybe, just maybe, he was going to ask me… another part of me is dreading what is coming.

"I think…it is better if you forgot that conversation."

What? I think my heart has just dropped into my stomach. I know I have stopped breathing. Why? Why? Why? I don't realise but I have stopped moving. Everything around me is black. There is just Link and I standing here. I stare up at him. No smile warms my face this time.

"I am staying in the castle, Mali." He says softly. My thoughts are so troubled I can hardly hear him. "I was brought here to serve the Princess. This is my home now. It is not fair on you to give you false hope. I will never be returning to Ordon."

Every word is like a stab wound to my heart. Oh, it hurts. I feel my whole body trembling with pain and anger. I cannot speak. I cannot cry. I can only stand here staring up at him.

"I'm sorry."

Finally my body begins to move again. I break away from his soft clasp and run from him. I don't know where I am going but I know I must run and run until I get away from this heartbreak. I don't know if Link is following me. I don't care. I must get away from him.

It's all her fault.

It is all Zelda's fault.

She has taken him away.

I crash onto a bench in the gardens and my body gives way to tears. I didn't even cry this much when I thought Link had died. This night was so perfect and now it is ruined.

I do not see Varjo approaching. It is probably fortunate for him that I didn't. When he sat next to me, I thought for a moment it was Link and I raised my hand to strike out at him.

He caught both of my wrists in a strong hold. I glared up at him, expecting to see Link. My furious words died on my lips as I saw it was only Varjo. He grinned at me. If my hands had not been so securely held I would have hit him. Perhaps that was why he was holding me so tightly.

"Listen to me!" His voice had a strange calming effect on me. His red eyes were glistening so eerily in the moonlight, it made him look malicious. That frightened me into silence. I nodded dumbly. "I can help you."

I wanted to ask how and why he would help me but the strange look was still present on his face and that scared me into silence.

"I shall not tell you why or how yet."

His trick of reading my mind was alarming. Just who is he?

His voice was soft and sweet as he leaned forward. "When the time comes, call for me and I shall show you how to regain what you have lost." He raises my hands to his mouth and kisses them both. "You are far too pretty to be wasted on him…come with me!" He mutters.

The next instant he has gone and I am alone. My tears have dried and I am left with nothing but the bitterness of anger and lost hope. It is her fault.

And I swear to the gods I shall have my revenge. I follow Varjo into the night.


	7. The Start of Something New

Thank you MageWriter14 and endoh-miharu2 for your reviews! Much appreciated. Hope you enjoy the next chapter, R&R to let me know!

* * *

Chapter Seven – The start of something new

Zelda's POV

Duty.

I hate that word.

Before be, grovelling on his knees is Prince Larenzo of Holodrum. Yes, he still looks like a Hylian Loach. And, yes, he still wants to marry me. Despite my previous six letters politely declining his flattering proposal, he has appeared in person to make a renewed attempt for my heart and hand.

It is my duty to hear him out.

It is my duty to marry. I accept that - I am the sole heir to the throne of Hyrule and I must ensure the succession of my family. I am prepared for this. I accept it and I believe I shall be a good wife and mother when the time comes.

It is my duty to sit and listen politely and refrain from thinking about the way the sun shines so brightly just outside my window or the plans that have been ruined due to Larenzo's untimely arrival.

It is my duty to behave as a Princess. I cannot interrupt his droning voice and I must appear to be interested.

It is my duty to allow him to take my hands in his limp clasp and kiss them both with that fishy wet mouth of his. I must even smile a little.

It is my duty to resist the urge to shudder. I must remain calm and collected. And I must never let him know that I would sooner die than say 'yes' to his proposal. I must not let him see how much his touch repulses me.

It is my duty to be kind.

Duty – how I hate that word!

* * *

Half an hour later and he is still trying to convince me to accept his offer. I am losing my patience. I cannot expect to be rescued from this, for my father has forbidden the guards from interrupting this interview. It is easy for him to tell me that I must hear the man out yet remain adamant in my refusal. I must tell him that Hyrule does not seek and alliance with Holodrum. He is not sitting here listening to a smug little worm of a man droning on about how he loves me.

He is older than my father and I find even the idea of marrying him quite revolting.

He refuses to listen to me. Perhaps he thinks if he asks me enough times I will eventually give in. Were it a simple matter not involving my own happiness, I probably would. But this is not a simple matter. This is my future and the future of my people. The only reason I am not rude to him is that I am trying not to wound his pride.

It is strange how two years can change a person.

Standing on that balcony two years ago, I never would have believed that his words would have had such an impact on me. That Link found me conceited and spoilt did not worry me at the time. I was so angry that I cared not for his opinion. He was right about me though. I was conceited and spoilt.

Before that night I had never considered how a persons words and actions would affect the hearts of others. It was not until he had been banished to Outset and I began to think how I would feel if I was dragged from all that I knew and loved that I felt the impact of his words. I had never thought of my subjects as people before. I always thought they were there to serve me - their future queen.

And once I began considering that and remembering the look of confusion on his face as he was dragged before my father, merely because he was believed to be my protector, I realised that he would blame me. That blame would lead to hatred. His words on the balcony confirmed that. I believed that for those two long years of exile, his hatred for me would only increase.

I became determined that when he came home, he would find me a changed person. The conceited little girl would be gone and in her place would be a Princess, determined to lead her people with kindness and altruism. And since that time, although I do have my moments, I do try to consider others before myself. I believe it will make me a better ruler. A monarch is there to serve their country. The country is not there to serve a monarch.

I hardly knew what to think when I was informed he was returning to Hyrule. My entire birthday was ruined because I was so afraid he would still think I was a rude little girl.

How my fears were unfounded. I do believe Link is incapable of bearing a grudge against anyone. He was so kind and so understanding when we spoke I felt as though I had known him all my life. And when I told him that I was trying not to be a conceited brat anymore, he laughed and said he was trying not to be a simple peasant and asked me how I thought he was doing.

And from that moment on we became friends.

I wonder what he is doing today?

A movement captures my attention again. I flush as I realise my mind has been wandering. Larenzo stands only a mere breath away from me. His pallid face is so close I can see the veins and warts previously concealed and his rancid breath washes over me.

It is my duty to remain perfectly composed. My heart ignores its duty as it begins to go into a panic.

"Larenzo – what are you doing?" I stammer. I take a step back but his face does not distance itself from me.

This man is older than my father. Gods, what am I to do?

"Princess…I cannot bear it anymore." His voice is low and full of desire. I step back again. Gods, how can I stop him?

"Prince, please…" I begin. My voice is squeaky with panic and my whole body is trembling with fear. I am not a weakling. I am the Princess of the most powerful country in the world. I can handle this.

My little pep talk does nothing to boost my confidence. In fact, I think I am feeling worse. What does this beast intend? What will I do? Oh gods, I am so frightened.

I jump with alarm as his arms enfold my waist and he pulls me closer.

"I must have you, Princess." His voice is thick and his eyes are dark. He towers over me. He is a big man and his bulk gives him strength. I feel tiny and fragile next to him. It is not a good feeling. It is my duty to be calm and strong in this nightmare but I do not stop my body from struggling against him.

"Unhand me." I order in the strongest voice I can muster.

"Nonsense." He breathes over me and I struggle with renewed vigour. "You just need a little persuasion, my little Princess…"

"No!" I scream. His vile face gets closer. Oh gods, someone please help me.

"What, in the name of Din, do you think you are doing?"

By Farore, Din and Nayru I have never been more relieved in my life. Larenzo jumps and I wrench myself from his loathsome grasp. Link marches across the room and with one hand pulls me so that I am stood behind him. My panic abates instantly. This is the first time I have ever been rescued in such a manner and though I wish I had been able to help myself, I own that it is nice to be stood behind a tall, strong and (admittedly) handsome man who is ready and willing to fight your battles for you.

Larenzo flushes as he meets Link's eyes. "Who are you?" He snarls.

"It does not matter." For one who is so serene and calm, Link sounds furious. I notice that he has drawn his sword. "Get out."

Larenzo's hand impulsively reaches for his own sword hilt. "I wouldn't if I were you." Link's voice is a little softer now but he raises his sword so that it its point is resting against Prince Larenzo's neck.

A flash of recognition burns in Larenzo's eyes as his contemptuous gaze washes over Link. "Oh, you are that pathetic little farmer they employed to look after her, aren't you? What's your name – Lunk?"

"Link."

"Whatever. Understand this, Peasant, you would do well to withdraw this pretty little sword and leave this instant. You're out of your depth, boy." I flush with embarrassment. Is it not bad enough that Larenzo has been caught trying to molest me but now he must insult my friend?

To my surprise, Link starts to laugh. "My place, Sir, is right here at the side of my Princess." I have to admit, that is sweet of him, considering he was practically forced into this job. "I don't care what you think of me but I will not have you causing her any embarrassment. It is my duty and privilege to ensure the Princess is happy at all times. If you are bothering her, I will have no choice but to remove you from her presence." I hear the threatening note as it creeps back into his voice. "Thus, Your Highness, you have two options, either leave now with your dignity in tact or I will throw you from the castle. It is your choice."

Larenzo surely knows he has been beaten. Especially since Link's next words are addressed to me, "Is he bothering you, Princess?" I glance over to where Larenzo squirms. Link still holds the point of his sword against his plump neck.

"Prince Larenzo." I am pleased to note my voice has returned to its usual timbre and I have stopped shaking. I step out from behind Link though I know that I am still so close I can feel his body heat. His presence gives me courage. I nod at him and he withdraws his sword. "Understand me, sir. I will never marry you. I would ask you to leave."

There is nothing for him to do but bow and beat a hasty retreat. Link calls a couple of guards to escort him from my presence. As soon as he is gone, my legs give way under me. For the second time in the space of as many minutes, Link rescues me.

When I am seated on a chair a moment later, with Link kneeling at my feet gazing up at me, anxiety writ in those big blue eyes of his I begin to think that having a sworn protector isn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

I sometimes wonder if Link likes me. Occasionally when I glance his way I see a strange look in his eyes, a kind of beautiful pain that is his alone to bear. I cannot describe it fully for I see the look so rarely but it does make me curious. 

I can hardly remember the time before he was here with me. Two months have passed since the Larenzo incident and here I am again, facing yet another marriage proposal. It seems the celebration of my eighteenth birthday was the trigger that opened the floodgates to my would-be suitors.

The current specimen is the Duke Inorost of Snowpeak. To his credit, he is a better prospect than Larenzo. He is not bad looking, he has wealth to his name and he is still in his prime. It would be a good political match for we need the territory but his limbs are so long and from what I can see, hairy he looks like a tektite, and he is _so_ boring. So boring that I can in fact feel my brain switching off as he continues to drone on.

His voice is comparable to pouring rain - rain that hasn't stopped for three days. It is my duty to hear him out and be polite but I am desperate to say something, anything, to stop this dirge. This being the seventh proposal I have received in the last month I am getting good at knowing what to say. Well it isn't like I haven't had the practice!

And even if all else fails, I now have a secret weapon in my arsenal. It's probably about time to use it. I cough softly. When Inorost does not even pause for breath, let alone give me chance to speak, I cough again.

Right on cue there comes a soft knock on the chamber door. I hope my apology to Inorost is sincere and my relief does not show on my face. I grant the intruder entrance. If anything this gives me a chance to dismiss my poor suitor gently.

The door opens slowly to reveal Link. My secret weapon has arrived.

I smile warmly at him and I see the hint of a grin on his face as he bows. Next to me Inorost scrambles to his feet, his face red with annoyance. Perhaps it is the vision of a much younger, and let me be honest for a moment, far more desirable man than he can ever be, on the threshold of my chamber that angers him so. Or perhaps he is annoyed to be found flung on the floor, kissing the hem of my dress.

"Princess, I do apologise for intruding." Link's soft voice is like music to my ears, especially after Inorost's mournful tones. He faces the duke and nods in greeting. "Your grace."

"What is it?" I try to make my voice sound impatient and hide the smile from my face.

"I did not realise you were still engaged." He replies, the twinkle in his eyes almost makes a choke of laughter escape but I retain iron control over myself.

"Lord Inorost was just leaving."

Inorost has no intention of leaving, he signals this by sitting down resolutely on the chair he had so recently vacated in favour of throwing himself at my feet. Link looks a little bemused by this. I control my urge to giggle.

"You are intruding, Sir." Even when he is trying to reprimand a servant his voice sounds tired and woeful. He would never make a good king. "The Princess and I were not to be disturbed."

"True, sir, but that instruction is over an hour old and I was getting worried. It is my duty to protect her from…um… people and I wondered if she was being detained against her will." How Link can say all that with a straight face is beyond me. I try to turn my giggles into a coughing fit.

Inorost is clearly offended. He jumps up from the chair, as he does, his long legs get tangled and he almost falls flat on his face. It is my duty to step in and smooth his ruffled feathers but I cannot. It has only taken one look at Link's face – a picture of sheer astonishment – to reduce me to tears of laughter.

Link has clearly been learning the ropes from Varjo.

"L-lord…Ino…rost …" I manage to utter his name between gasps. "I'm so sorry but I can…"

"Not accept your flattering proposal." Link finishes my sentence for me when I fall into fits of giggles again. He smiles sympathetically at the offended man and says, "I'm afraid to tell you, my lord, that the Princess is a flirt." He glances over at me and shakes his head. "It is unfortunate, I know, and you are not the first who has been shot down by her. She promises the world and never delivers. Why, only last week, King Orwald of Termina was sent packing with nothing but her lies to console him."

What a blatant lie! King Orwald only visited to discuss policy with my father.

"And the week before that, our own Duke Faron almost sent himself into exile, so broken was his heart when she so cruelly rejected him. I would count yourself fortunate, sir, that you still have your obvious vigour and charm about you."

Duke Faron is better known as Varjo and I think the great lake would freeze over before anyone could deflate his ego. I swear I will kill Link as soon as I can get my hands around his throat.

Link smiles sweetly at the Prince. "I am certain there are many better prospects for a handsome man like you in this world than this flirt."

Inorost is now purple with rage. I have calmed my giggles. "Link, do go away." I order him but he stands his ground.

"Princess, I believe it is best for your poor suitor to have his opportunity to escape you." He replies in that same serene tone.

I could kill him.

I take a step forward but he stops me by raising his hand. "Allow me to escort you, your grace." He grins at me as he takes poor Inorost's arm in a friendly, vice-like grip and steers him towards the door. Despite his protests and anger, he is led inexorably away from my side. I hear Link's voice advising Inorost that he has just escaped a veritable vipers nest and that he should thank the gods for such release. The door is closed firmly behind the poor duke and I thank the gods on my own account for sending me such a man as Link to protect me.

As soon as Link has made sure Inorost has been safely escorted away from me he returns. How somebody so placid and sweet as he is can be so rude is beyond me. He is a constant source of amusement and amazement to me.

"Link?"

"Yes, Princess?"

I bound over to him and hug him. I think he rather surprised by this. "Thank you." I kiss his cheek and to my amusement he blushes. I see that odd look in his eyes again for a tiny moment and then it is gone. Perhaps he does like me.

It is strange how two years can change someone so completely.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this and don't forget to hit that review button! **


	8. Devotion

Sorry it's taken a while to update. I was on holiday last week and had no internet access...boo. However, the good news is that not only is this chapter complete (and ready to give you some insight into the workings of our poor hero's mind) but also the next chapter is half complete. Thank you to every one who is reading this, I hope you are all still enjoying this (R&R to let me know!) and thank you to MageWriter14 for your continued support. I really appreciate it! Anyways, onwards...

* * *

Chapter Eight – Devotion

Link's POV

"…And I pray that you grant me the power, wisdom and courage to continue to do my duty to this land that you created. Help me overcome my own folly and forgive me for my weakness. Please bless the King and the Princess and give unto them health and happiness and protect this world from the evil that lies beyond our sight.

Amen."

I bow to the altar and stand. I raise my eyes to the statue of the three Goddesses, Din, Nayru and Farore and smile. It is only with their grace and strength that I have been able to cope thus far. I come here early every morning so that my prayers are not overheard.

They stare down at me – lifeless representations of the ones who created this earth and though I know they are but statues, I feel awed in their presence. It is as though they use the eyes of the statue's to gaze upon me. Their bodies swirl around an image of the Triforce. I glance at my left hand. Sometimes after I have prayed, the mark on my hand glows, as if the gods themselves are answering me.

Today the gods do not answer me. I bow once more and turn.

Varjo is standing watching me. I jump in shock and he grins.

"Do you come here everyday?" He asks as I walk towards him. I nod in answer. "How very pious of you." He remarks. He takes my arm in a friendly gesture and together we walk from the room. I find it disheartening to find how very few people in the castle pray to the gods. I wonder if Varjo does.

"So, what are your plans today?"

"I don't know." That is the best response I can come up with at such short notice. I could tell Varjo that my plans depend entirely on what the Princess has in mind. If she has any more suitors visiting, I must stay on guard outside her door, ready to rescue her at a moment's notice. If she does not have any suitors, she may want to go horse riding, practice archery or just read with me. Varjo would think those activities a waste of my time and would advise me to let the Princess fight her own battles. He hasn't got a single chivalrous bone in his body.

"Let me guess, you have to ask Madam first?" Varjo still has that trick of reading my mind, although to be fair, as I am the personal servant of the Princess, it goes without saying that I am entirely at her beck and call. My silence answers his question. To my surprise, Varjo stops in his tracks, and for once manages to look serious. "You know, you ought to be careful, Link. People are beginning to get suspicious."

"About what?"

"You and the Princess. There are rumours flying around the castle that she prefers you to any of her suitors." Varjo doesn't smile as he says this. To be honest, I don't feel like smiling myself. If it were true, it would be entirely inappropriate and I would be likely be executed for my impudence.

"That's nonsense." The Princess treats me with complete indifferent despite the fact she says I am her friend.

"I am just warning you to be on your guard. I believe you – you are my friend, I have no reason to doubt you. I do not believe the Princess would be so blind to her duty either. It is just that since you have been here, she has encouraged you to behave in a manner which leads many to suggest you are in love with her."

Oh gods, no. I have been so careful to hide that. I can feel my cheeks beginning to burn. "That is nonsense."

Varjo grins at me. "I'd go for a little more conviction in your voice when you're lying, Link. Also try to look the person accusing you in the eye. It might convince them to believe you. Unfortunately, as your cheeks are red and you are looking at the floor, I imagine you are not telling me the entire truth. She is very beautiful, isn't she?"

This is getting worse and worse by the moment. His words conjure in my mind the vision I have so much difficultly dispelling. Of course the Princess is beautiful. She has the face of a goddess and her body is small and perfectly formed. Her mouth is one designed for kissing and her eyes are endlessly deep and wise. But it is not her face that I fell in love with. I hastily choke down the unwise admission burning in my throat and dismiss my vision from my mind. I must distract Varjo's attention. And so I grin at him. "Fancy her yourself, do you?"

Varjo smirks a little. "I think any man would find her a little difficult to resist."

"Exactly." I reply.

Varjo laughs at this. "Well anyway, just be on your guard. I wouldn't like you to get in trouble."

"I know. Believe it or not but I do try to avoid that." I resist the urge to sigh with relief that the dangerous topic has been discontinued. We walk on for a while in silence. "So where are we going?" I ask.

"The King wishes to see you."

I can't say that this prospect fills me with glee.

Since I have been here, I have pretty much avoided the King. I am sure, as I have been told, that he is a perfectly kind, benevolent ruler but I still wish to avoid any close contact with him. The history of my family doesn't exactly lend itself to his favour. I wonder what he wants of me. Perhaps I will be reprimanded for dealing with the Princess's suitors so effectively. Or perhaps King Daphnes wishes to quiz me himself on my relationship with his daughter.

"It's nothing bad, I promise." Varjo has again confounded me by reading my mind. Just how does he do that? I am still puzzling over this curious trick as we enter the Kings private sitting room.

**

* * *

**The first thing I notice is that the Princess is seated near the window. The pale morning sunlight reflects off her hair, casting an aura around her. I can see by the sullen twist of her mouth she is not happy. I am quick to look away from her. After Varjo's words it would be incredibly unwise of me to stare at her. Varjo and I bow in unison. I suppose we must look like dancers when we do that – I have noticed that there are many similarities between Varjo and myself. Even down to the way we walk. Of course, Varjo always will be the more confident of us. He is at ease in any situation. I am not. He knows how to act in every situation. I do not. 

Now is not the time to compare myself unfavourably with my friend. I guess it is because he actually could aspire to the Princess's hand, whereas I could not.

King Daphnes welcomes us both in an affable manner. There is no strain or hidden anger in his eyes so I relax a little. He strokes his beard thoughtfully as he looks from Varjo to myself. It is impossible to know what he is thinking.

"Sir Link."

I jump at the sound of my name. I am still not used to being addressed to as 'Sir'. I am after all, still a farm boy at heart. I know better than to reply to this, I merely turn my attention to the King and bow again.

"Why do you suppose the Princess is unable to choose a suitor?"

My heart begins to pound uncomfortably in my chest at this question. Oh god. Now what do I do? My hands curl into fists. I only notice this when I feel my nails digging into my palm. I hastily try to relax. I gulp and try to speak but no words will come out. Oh gods, give me the courage to speak.

I feel that I have been silent for too long. I can hear Varjo chuckling to himself. To my horror, I find my gaze is being dragged uncontrollably towards the Princess. This cannot be happening. "Uh…" I manage to stammer and then my tongue, which now feels like it is made of wood, gives up. What in Hyrule should I do?

"Father, this is ridiculous." The Princess's voice saves me from my certain doom. I realise I am still staring at her and quickly turn my attention back to the floor. It's amazing how detailed the patterns on this carpet are. "Link has nothing to do with this."

Disappointing but true.

"You see," She continues, in that same cool manner, "I do not choose to accept any of the suitors provided for I do not believe that any of them have the necessary qualities to be King of Hyrule. I would not want a weak man to step into your shoes, father. Nor would wed a man that could not command my respect. None of the men who have approached me so far have demonstrated that they have the calibre to rule this country with me. That is why I cannot choose a partner - no man yet presented to me is good enough. It has nothing to do with Link."

King Daphnes frowns at her words. It would be so simple if I were the cause of her reluctance to marry. If I was distracting her attention, I would be disposed of and then the Princess would be forced into choosing another suitor. However, the King has to heed her words. He believes that she is the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom. If he believes that then he must accept her words – Hyrule must have a King who has the strength and compassion to lead her. And one who can at least command the respect of the Princess if they cannot win her heart. She alone has the wisdom to choose such a man.

"So your head has told you that none of the suitors are good enough?" She nods in answer and smiles slightly. "Well then, what of your heart?"

The Princess gasps slightly. I can see that she is offended. "Do you suspect that I am hoping to be able to make an emotional selection for the choice of my mate, father?" I can tell from her voice she is furious although she is trying to conceal it. "It is my duty to my country to marry the man best suited to be King. I hope that I shall respect such a man; indeed I must respect such a man, for he will rule with me. I should not wish to love such a man though. A King and Queen bound by their emotions make weak rulers. Marriage is an alliance, forged between countries or great peoples. I will marry for policy and the benefit of our beloved country, not for the desires of my heart. I am not some peasant ruled by her desires."

King Daphnes looks at her with some surprise. Varjo and I say nothing. It is not our place to comment. Whilst I can understand her points, I don't agree with her. But whoever said she was a warm-hearted girl anyway? I personally think she is afraid of what would happen if she fell in love. I think she is frightened of losing somebody dear. She has a barrier up around herself that not even her closest friends, myself included, can penetrate.

"Very well, I apologise if I have insulted you." King Daphnes still sounds as though he is suffering from shock. I wonder if he had loved her mother? "Regardless of your opinion though, my daughter, you must marry."

"I know that…"

"And it must be soon." He interrupts her without even blinking. I glance up and see that again she looks annoyed. She is so cute when she is irritated. I hastily wipe that thought from my mind. It is not my place to lust after the Princess. I am a farmer not a courtier. I have no right to look at her.

I wish she wasn't so pretty!

"Why soon?"

"The people want an heir. I want a grandson. Is that not a sufficient reason?" His voice is quite kindly considering his words. "As you say your marriage will form an alliance. Whether that is with another country or whether it will merely serve to ally the people to you, it must be done. It is your duty."

"I know it is my duty." The Princess jumps to her feet, her eyes flash with anger and a kind of sadness. "I know what I must do…" I hear a telltale sniff and my heart goes out to her. Were we alone in her chambers, I would take her hands in mine and tell her that she would be all right. I would kneel at her feet and swear that I would protect her. I cannot bear to see her upset. And she knows that. Which is a very bad thing.

"I just cannot find the right man, father." She has managed to control her tears but her voice is pathetically weak. I don't think any man could stand against such weapons.

"Nonsense, Princess." I glance to my right; it appears that Varjo is not at all impressed by her theatrics. He smiles at her. The King seems rather amazed by him. She seems rather annoyed.

"Oh, let me guess – you, Varjo, are going to offer yourself as a candidate?" She is actually sneering at him. Although I know it is pointless to hope, a little part of me is glad to see she has no preference for him.

"Only if you _desired _me, Princess." Varjo's rejoinder is as quick as it is suggestive. The Princess gasps and then to our surprise, she starts to laugh.

The King is again nonplussed.

"So what are you suggesting - a tournament to win my hand? Or perhaps a masked ball where I shall dance until I find the perfect partner?"

"Oh nothing so rustic and dull." He laughs.

I actually quite like the sound of both of those ideas but clearly I am the only person in the room of that opinion. Then again, I am probably the only person in the room who had a vision of winning the hand of the Princess by beating all her other suitors into a pulp. Come to think of it, that probably wouldn't be too pleasant and I am less than useless at dancing. Maybe it is not such a good idea!

"What then?"

"I am surprised you did not think of this yourself, highness." Varjo smiles his most irritating smile at her and I can see her jaw clench in anger. "It is simple really – why not ask the gods?"

"The gods?" The Princess chokes. An angry flush spreads across her face. "Probably because I do not believe in them!"

Varjo largely ignores this piece of blasphemy but I can tell by the way the Princess's eyes are flashing he is grinning at her again. He certainly knows how to annoy her. "Whether you believe or not is your prerogative." He remarks coolly. "But it is said that the Gods always communicate with the Princess Zelda and offer her guidance in her time of need. Isn't that right, Link?"

"Hm? Oh, well yes it is said that the first Princess Zelda was blessed with visions?"

"Yes and it's also said that she could transform herself into a man. I can hardly believe that rubbish." Retorts Zelda. I have to admit I am a little taken aback by her attitude. I have never met anybody so opposed to religion and mythology as her. I just wish this attitude of hers could cure me of my passion. But I know it won't.

"We are not here to discuss the ancient legends." Decides King Daphnes. "Zelda you would be wise to listen to the stories of the past and learn from them. You were born with that mark on your hand for a reason."

"The very same mark I have never seen?"

The King sighs at this. For a moment I think he is defeated. I think I may have underestimated him for the next moment he rebounds with the words, "If you held Link's left hand with your right it would appear."

I for one know this is untrue. I have held her hands before and no Triforce mark appeared on either of our hands. However if she says as much to her father I will be in serious trouble. He would be highly offended to realise I had the audacity to comfort her. He would not understand that I must do what I can to be her support. I cannot deny or control the urge to protect her. It is part of my own heritage. That feeling runs in my blood.

"Perhaps it would if I believed, father." The Princess has saved me again. "I cannot pretend I believe the old legends but if it pleases you I will attempt to communicate with the gods."

"How can you communicate with something you have no faith in?" The words come out of my mouth before I can check them. The Princess turns her azure gaze on me thoughtfully. It is almost impossible to know what she is thinking; her face is an expressionless mask.

"She can at least try. You never know, it may actually convince her that there is more to this world than what she can see with her little eyes." Varjo's dulcet tones break my concentration and I realise that I am, yet again, staring at the Princess and yet again, Varjo has offended her. "And the best place for her to try would be at the Temple of Time. It is said that in ancient Hyrule there was a door there that led to the Sacred Realm."

"Really?" The Princess is putting on her best sarcastic manner.

"Indeed." Varjo is still unimpressed by her theatrics. "And if that is true, which I have no reason to believe it is not, then that would be the best place in which to communicate with the gods, especially for such a little doubter as you, Princess."

"You have a point." I am surprised that the King lets Varjo get away with insulting his daughter so readily. I'm sure if I spoke to her with such audacity I'd be dismissed instantly. In fact, I'm surprised Varjo gets away with a lot of things in the castle. I wonder why?

"If you are willing, Zelda, then you must journey at once to the Temple and seek the wisdom of the gods." I don't think the King is actually going to allow the Princess a choice in the matter. "It will do you good to see the world. Now then, where are the ruins…?"

"Actually they are in my own little province of Faron."

I'd forgotten Varjo is also the Duke of Faron. It's strange that, considering that Faron borders Ordon Province, I'd never heard of him before I was brought to the castle. And technically the ruins aren't in Faron but in the woods beyond that. And technically they are not part of Hyrule but are owned by the Skull Kids and if the Princess trespasses there, she could be in a lot of danger. I wonder if I should say anything…?

"Well then, Duke Varjo of Faron, are you going to escort my daughter there?"

"If it pleases you of course I will. Shall I take a retinue of soldiers too, your majesty?" I have to admire his address. I'm willing to bet that 'babysitting the princess' (as he would describe it) is the last thing he wants to do.

"I would prefer the escort of Link." I glance up and see she is smiling slightly at me. I didn't hear wrong then? "You yourself have said he was born to be my protector, father. What better protection could I ask for?"

I can see from the innocence of that smile, she is up to something.

"Zelda, it pains me to tell you but…"

"I know the rumours. Do you think I can be attended to by a gaggle of women all day and not hear what they say about me?" She interrupts quite ruthlessly. "Of course, they think it impossible for me to be attended to by a handsome man without falling head over heels in love with him." I am flattered that she would describe me as handsome. "It is not true. And what better way to prove that to our subjects than for them to see that you think nothing of this ridiculous scandal. Let me ride out with him. Let it be seen that you trust him. Let them all see that Link is only my attendant." That hurt a little. I see a light smile twisting her lips again. "But let them see that he is also my friend." She adds gently. That softens the blow a little.

"No, it is too risky."

"How is it different than sending Varjo with me? Surely he would be the more scandalous escort, given that he is a known flirt and potential aspirant for my hand?

"Not quite yet, Princess." I hear Varjo chuckle.

I can see the King's resolve is weakening. His heavy eyebrows are pulled into a frown as he thinks this through.

"Your Majesty, you could just send both Varjo and I with the Princess." Again I have spoken without thinking. Now I have earned the surprise, annoyance and amusement of the room's inhabitants in turn. Ah - that spot on the carpet is so interesting today!

"I suppose that might work…" Says the surprised King Daphnes.

"I need no other escort than you." Says my annoyed fair lady.

"Not a bad plan." I'll let you guess who was amused.

**

* * *

**The Princess is a notable horsewoman. She handles the cavorting Aurora a grace and skill that is rarely seen. Aurora was given to her as a sixteenth birthday present. I am mounted on Embarr, the very same horse I had started breaking in two years ago. All of my horses are now stationed at the castle. They do not belong to me anymore – they are the property of Hyrule but I still think of them as my own. After all I did raise them and train most of them. It is hard to let go of my past so easily although my life as a rancher sometimes feels like it was in another lifetime. 

It is unwise to reflect on the past too deeply. Though I enjoy working in the castle and though I know it is my duty to love and protect the Princess I do sometimes find myself reminiscing. I didn't realise how much my freedom meant to me until it was taken away so swiftly.

I mustn't think about that night or the horrendous nights thereafter as I was dragged to the castle. It will only make me resentful. It was my fate and I cannot argue with that. I always knew that one day I would be called upon to serve the Princess. It is in my blood. It is my heritage, and my curse.

I can feel the eyes of my curse upon me, so I look up.

When she smiles I feel as though the sun has just burst forth from behind storm clouds. Her eyes light up with mischief and life and her cheeks flush with colour. Everything around her fades into dull grey. She is smiling at me and that makes every sacrifice I have made worthwhile.

"You are quiet, Sir Link." She remarks as she directs her horse through the parting crowds. She seems unconscious of the stares of the people though I know she is uneasy. I am not oblivious to them and I feel a bead of sweat on my forehead. I can guess what they are all thinking. The rumours about the Princess and me have become so virulent recently that even I have heard them. The crowd parts and cheers her but behind their euphoria, I can sense the tension in them.

I wish Varjo were here.

He left the castle with us, seated on a magnificent black stallion and escorted us to outskirts of Castletown but then said he had forgotten something and had to go back. He promised to join back up with us and insisted we went on ahead.

I wonder if he truly has forgotten something or if the demon of mischief that I know lives in his head had prompted him to get me into more trouble. Now it seems that I am riding out alone with the Princess. This will only add fuel to the fire of words against me. I just hope he rejoins us before we get to Ordon. I can imagine what people would say if I arrived alone with the Princess asking for lodging.

There is nothing I can do but try to pretend, like the Princess, that I do not see the accusing stares or hear the whispers of the men and women as they press in on us. I know that my relationship with her is innocent. I have done nothing wrong and neither has she. Even if we had, it would be nobody's business but our own. I fortify myself with this thought as I take a steadying breath and give the Princess my full attention.

As I return her smile I find it is remarkably easy to ignore the crowd. My eyes only see her.

She is so beautiful.


	9. Dreams

Considering this chapter was half finished last week it's taken ages to finish! It's quite a long one - be warned! Don't forget to review! Reviews make me happy!!!

* * *

Chapter Nine – Dreams

Mali's POV

I arrived back in Ordona Village to find I'd been promoted in my absence. The only other thing I had wanted in my life, besides Link, was now mine. My father, now too weak and frail to govern the province, had requested that I take over from his duties. Of course, seeing my father failing saddens me, sometimes more than I can bear, but I am determined to remain positive. I've wanted to be mayor for so long and I am the first ever female in Hyrule's history to attain such a prize.

My moment of glory is clouded by the memory of the events in the castle. My beautiful dress has been carefully packed away. I will never wear it again, despite my mother's protests. I have reverted to my former attire of practical breeches and a tunic. I have even taken to wearing men's boots. I am a woman doing a mans job so I have to look the part.

The decision to give me the job of mayor was not unanimous. Several of the older men were not quite ready to give the traditional role of mayor to a twenty-year-old girl, who had not yet had the chance to prove herself. It is quite likely (although I have not heard it said myself) that the role of Mayor was to be granted to Link. That he is slightly my junior, quiet and sometimes shy did not seem to weigh with them. I just have to prove that I am just as good as any person to do this.

So far I am not doing badly.

I have resolved the issue of some stray goats, re-homed some wayward Cuccos and have even managed to renovate old Miss Beth's waterside cottage. I have even organised the farmers market better so that now we hold it every other week. I have rallied the villages of Ordon Province to work more closely together and I have planned a party to celebrate my father's good works. I thought it would be a nice touch to show how much he is loved before it is too late.

My next task is to do something about Link's ranch. For too long it has lain abandoned. The land is good, the buildings are stable and Ordona Village could do with a few more inhabitants. As nobody seems to want to buy the ranch in one piece, I am thinking of splitting it into lots. Perhaps the option of an acre of land and a nice little house will appeal more than a sprawling mass of buildings set in ten acres of overgrown fields.

Only occasionally do I wonder what Link would think if he knew my plans. Sometimes I even want to write to him at the castle and tell him. Only because I know it would upset him to know that life went on without him just fine, thank you very much.

Sometimes when I close my eyes I can still see the way he smiled at the Princess. The way he took her hand and raised it to his lips. A simple courtiers trick but somehow it disturbed me seeing _my_ Link, born and bred to be a farmer, behaving like that. Zelda had taken everything away from him. For her pleasure his freedom, his land, his animals, his personality had been stripped. Surely he realised that, yet why did he treat her like she was the most important person in the world. I personally would have slapped her.

Link is too nice for his own good.

I suppose it doesn't matter anymore though. He is not coming back to Ordon. He said it himself and I've no reason to disbelieve him. I should just get on with my life and get over the feeling that my heart has been broken. My dreams were so close to being realised but they've been taken away.

Things are never that easy.

**

* * *

**I still find myself wandering the path to Link's ranch at sunset. I come here nearly every day just to remember. Twilight is the only time I feel I can be myself for a moment. I can let the draping of happiness and burden of responsibility slip from my shoulders. Nobody else comes here. Markis and Erik spend every moment possible with their girlfriends. My mother spends all her time looking after my father and my baby sister Agitha. Tomas and Tobias, the younger boys have taken to exploring Faron Woods. This is the only time I ever allow myself to feel nostalgic. 

I walk slowly around the old buildings. Since the storms last month, they seem to be in even worse condition. The roof of the cucco roost has blown off, the stable doors now hang askew and the wooden barns have holes in them. Surprisingly the farmhouse is still relatively in tact. I head there out of habit.

I push the door ajar and peek inside. The place is dusty, dirty and covered in cobwebs. The curtains are moth-eaten. The few pictographs Link had are browning with age, a couple of them are mouldy but the place is just as it was left. I can see beyond the dirt and neglect and picture him here. We used to come in some evenings and drink tea by the fire. I always pictured myself living here with him. This little wooden shed would have been our home.

Until I knocked it down and built something much bigger and brighter of course.

However, that dream is not meant to be and so I shall stop thinking about it. I will instead think about how I shall make him hurt just as much as I hurt when he rejected me. Usually my plans involve injuring the Princess in a fatal manner. I close the door to the shack with a hasty bang and shake my head. I don't wish to become vengeful. Link has had his choice made for him and I cannot change that. If I loved him as much as I think I do, I should just be working to make him happy.

Sometimes I think Varjo's words had more of an effect on me than I thought possible. "I will help you regain what you lost." That's what he said and that's what I cling to in my darkest hours. How he could know what I lost is beyond me but his words, filled with such cruel intent, give me comfort. Even though I know that plotting revenge is bad for me.

I turn around slowly and am surprised to see that a huge black horse has been tethered near the dilapidated cattle barn. I didn't hear that coming! I always carry a short sword around with me so I put my hand on its hilt and creep forward.

There is no sign of the rider so I suspect he is lying in wait for me. The horse watches me uneasily as I approach. Perhaps it knows that I am nervous. I can see it pawing the ground and try not to think of how painful a kick from one of those massive hooves would be. As I creep forward, I see it begin to toss its head. Damned horses always do that. I try to avoid it as best I can and am doing well until the blasted thing starts to whinny.

I quickly turn and run for cover, expecting the owner of the horse to chase after me.

I run smack bang into a wall of flesh. My short sword is drawn in a flash but I am not fast enough. My attacked grabs both wrists in a painful grasp with one hand whilst the other twists the knife from my grasp. I start to scream but then a huge hand smothers my face.

"Be still, Mali." I gasp in surprise and look up. How does he know my name?

Towering over me, wearing a black tunic, with black breeches and a black cloak is Varjo. What could he want with me? I begin to struggle to free myself from his strong grip but he doesn't let go. I am finding it hard to breath and I feel my body beginning to panic.

"Will you be still, sweetheart?" His voice is eerily beautiful in the twilight. I try to control my struggles, capitulating to a stronger will in the hopes that it will somehow save me, but my body still trembles with fear. His red eyes gleam as they reflect the setting sun, and his skin is deathly pale against his black clothes. He waits until I have myself under control; all the while his eyes are fixed intently on mine. I find it impossible to look away. It is like he has a spell on me.

"That's better." He whispers as he finally moves his hand from my mouth. His other hand is still clamped around my wrists though. I feel his fingers stroking my face and though I try to resist the thought that his touch is actually quite pleasant, I cannot help but close my eyes a little. "Well now, little Mayor Bo, have you been well?" He asks as he continues to stroke my face, his fingers are so light and gentle that it is almost as though he is tickling me. I nod, completely unable to offer any words in answer.

"I must advise you that you will soon be welcoming the beautiful Princess and her faithful escort to your village." He murmurs. My eyes flicker open at this. "Oh, you are annoyed." He chuckles. Still he continues caressing me. "This is good, very good. When they come, I want you to watch them closely, my dear."

"Why?" I manage to utter.

His finger strokes its way to my lips and there rests softly. I gulp. I don't know what it is about Varjo that reminds me of Link, but there is something there that is a similarity. I think that scares me although at this moment in time I honestly don't know what I am feeling – frightened? Fascinated? Confused?

"You, Mali, are the key." He whispers. "You shall help me."

I make a noise in protest. I actually don't want to be part of any plot. As nice and satisfying as revenge sounds, I'm not prepared to betray Link. I think that's what Varjo is planning.

"It's nothing bad." He continues in that smooth tone. Somehow it makes it very hard to believe him when he talks like that. "And whether you wish to or not, you are part of something much greater than you can imagine. You are going to help me help Link."

Helping Link I could maybe live with.

"You know that he and the Princess have become the source of gossip in the castle?" I didn't know that. "Link is in grave danger, he has many enemies." This is news to me too, considering Link is one of the nicest people I have ever met, I find it hard to believe that anyone could dislike him. Varjo explains that Link and Zelda are having a very illicit and very passionate affair and that unfortunately, the servants have discovered this.

"I-I don't believe you…" I manage to stammer halfway through this scandalous revelation.

"You should believe me." Varjo's hand slips down to my neck. I struggle to retain control over my senses but it's very difficult. "Your love is in danger. The King already suspects the truth. If you do not believe me, ask Link about his feelings. He will tell you exactly what I do, although I know he will deny any kind of immoral interaction between himself and her. He has to deny it, even to his closest friends. Admission of guilt would cost him his life." His stroking suddenly stops and his hand clenches around my neck. I force myself to remain passive and try not to think of the strength I can feel in his hands.

"Mali, Link's life depends on you. I am begging you as his friend to help him. You must listen to me and do as I say. Keep a close watch on them. Do not allow them any time alone. And if you see anything odd, report it to me."

I nod again and he releases me. I feel cold all of a sudden and stare at him in confusion. "Of course, you must not mention this conversation to anybody." He adds as an afterthought. He leans forward and kisses my cheek. I feel a jolt of electricity pass from my cheek right down to my toes and suddenly I feel very cold.

"Don't forget – you are far too pretty to be wasted on Link. I am here to help you." Whispers Varjo into my ear. He probably can feel the way I am trembling although I couldn't tell him if that was because I was frightened or attracted. "I will see you shortly."

With that he turns from me and in one swift motion, is back on his horse. He smiles at me as he wheels the horse around and the next instant he is gone. I don't know how long I am left standing staring after him. I don't know what I am feeling right now. Am I frightened of him or am I attracted to him? I don't even know if he likes me. What I do know is that I have never felt so cold before. I shiver as the sun begins to sink beyond the horizon and realise that I should prepare myself for the Princess's arrival. I don't want her to outshine me.

**

* * *

**Varjo rode with them when they finally arrived. He was laughing with the Princess about something. Link led the party. It was a scene I had long imagined – him returning home on horseback. Coming home to me. I was the first to spot them; I had been on the lookout so I guess it was only natural. 

If I was imagining my dream of his homecoming, this one was pretty close. If I could have somehow whisked his two companions away so he was alone, it would have been perfect. He rode his horse on a slack rein, allowing the horse to amble. He looked around, noticing the changes but smiling the whole time. I guess it is nice for him to come home. Then when he saw me waiting there for him, leaning against the village arch he just grinned.

That was my perfect moment.

It didn't matter that the word about Link's arrival had spread around the village like wildfire and that people were running from their houses to catch a glimpse of him. It didn't matter that they were realising that the Princess – the real Princess Zelda – was in their midst and they were rapidly dropping to their knees. It didn't even matter that Varjo was laughing at me again. All that mattered was that I was standing there, just like I always did in my dreams and Link was riding slowly towards me.

He was still smiling so I grinned and ran up to take his horse's reins. Just like a good farm-girl would. I even get as far as welcoming him to the village. Link jumps of his horse with cat-like grace and glances at the assembled crowd. His eyebrows rise a little in surprise. I suppose he doesn't realise the impact his return is having. After all, most people didn't believe me when I told them he was alive and working at the castle. They just took it as the ravings of a lonely and heartbroken little girl!

Well I've proved them wrong again!

Link raises his hand in greeting and even I can see that his sojourn in the castle has done him good. He looks far more relaxed than ever before. Being in a crowd used to really freak him out before he left. Now he is just smiling amiably and taking stock of the changes to his beloved hometown. He says "Hello" to me and there my dream falters.

He turns away from the crowd and quickly attends to the Princess. This is not part of my plan! I feel a pain in my heart and glance up to meet Varjo's eyes. Somehow I know that he can sense everything I am feeling. He knows my boundless hatred for her.

She is watching the crowd with a wary look in her eyes. Perhaps it is because Varjo urged me to watch them closely or perhaps it is because I hate her so much, I can see the way her expression softens as Link approaches. She smiles at him, showing her relief and allows him to lift her from her horse. I personally do not like the way Link's arms seem to rest naturally around her waist as she steadies herself. He whispers something to her and she nods. I am close enough to see her take a breath and blink, it's as if she is composing herself.

Why would a Princess be scared of meeting her subjects?

She has everything, beauty, power, riches, and even Link. She has nothing to fear…unless she is worried about them discovering her illicit secret. I watch them even closer and decide that must be the reason.

Her brown hair flutters around her face and her huge violet eyes widen as she looks around the village. I take it she has never been in a simple village before. I'll bet she's never seen poor people so close before either. I wonder how close she is to turning and running away. It wouldn't surprise me if she did. She looks so scared. I see Link looking at me and suppose he expects me to welcome her to Ordona. After all, I am the mayor. I suppose I should.

I take a reluctant step forward.

Zelda suddenly smiles. To be fair to her, she has the most beautiful smile. I know it is not my slight step forward that has pleased her. I know, when she glances at Link, he is the reason for her happiness. I see he has taken her hand and is leading her forward. Surely she doesn't rely on his strength so much that she needs him to lead her forward?

What a wimp!

Now is my chance to yet again outshine her. Just like at the ball I can prove to the world that I am everything she is not. And maybe, just maybe, Link will see that too. I stride forward, deliberately making sure she sees just how confident and comfortable I am. My smile is bright and my step bouncy. I bow to her when I am relatively close.

"Welcome to Ordona Village, your highness." I even manage to keep my voice as bubbly as ever.

"T-Thank you." She stammers. I cannot believe how nervous she is. This is brilliant! Now everyone will see just how pathetic she is.

"What brings you here?" I ask. I think my confidence is overbearing her. I see her hands clasp together nervously. But I also see Link is still holding her arm tenderly. If I could just get him to step away I could completely overawe her and destroy her. He is the only thing here she can hold on to and he is giving her strength.

"Um…we are travelling to F-Faron woods." She manages to say before she breaks and she looks at the floor. I grin and quickly repress the look, I know Link is watching me closely and I don't want him to suspect that I am being cruel.

"Faron?" I feel as though I am interrogating her and I feel rather good about that. I glance up at Varjo and see him smiling at me. He approves of my actions.

"Yes, We are travelling to Faron and I thought it would be nice to stop back at home and say hello."

Link has rescued her. Damn his chivalry now he has spoiled all of my fun. "That is alright, isn't it, Mali?" I glance at him and see he is frowning. It is not part of my plan to get him angry with me and I realise I must change tack.

"Of course you are welcome, we are just a little surprised to see you, that's all." I explain with as much grace as I can. "I doubt that we have suitable accommodation for the Princess though. We are still a poor village."

Zelda looks up at this and I see that she is surprised. Perhaps she can sense my hostility. "Oh I don't need much – just a bed would be fine." She says. "If you would accommodate me I would be most grateful."

I know that any number of villagers would be delighted to accommodate her and I can feel their annoyance with me like heat on my back. "But of course, and we must have a feast in honour of this occasion." I say. The villagers cheer. I suppose that even if I am not welcoming, they wish to be. After all it is centuries since royalty last visited Ordon Province.

**

* * *

**Of course I ended up being lumped with the Princess staying at my house. My parent's insisted and the villagers expected it of me to invite her. I could hardly refuse. 

She barely spoke to me as she rested after her journey. I gave up trying to communicate. She has little conversation. I don't know what Link sees in her.

It's easy to see that Link likes her. The way he treats her like she is a porcelain doll is quite painful to watch. He is always smiling when she is near yet his eyes always hold a kind of hidden pain. I have decided to discover why this evening.

I leave Zelda resting in my room and promise to return later to collect her for the party. I stroll to the village square and watch the activity for a moment. People are hanging lanterns and banners whilst women rush around cooking meals and decorating tables with flowers. It looks like a fairy wonderland. If I could forget my problems I would be able to appreciate the beauty of our village.

They are decorating a makeshift throne for the Princess in wreaths of flowers. I roll my eyes at this, I do wish people would see that she is a dull husband-stealing wench and she doesn't deserve this attention! All right, so Link is not my husband, nor will he ever be but you know what I mean! I wonder if I could slip a thorn onto the seat of the chair, just for her added comfort…

I make my way towards Link who is attempting to catch some fish in the old watering hole. It used to be one of his favourite pastimes when we were little and he is quite skilled at it. I sneak up behind him and watch as he attaches some hapless bugs onto the hook and casts the line towards a small shoal of fish.

Within a moment he has snagged one and then the battle begins. He toys with the fish, pulling the line one moment, letting it drop the next all the while dragging the poor fish to its doom. A few minutes later and with a deft flick of the wrist, the fish flies out of the water and is thrown into a basket of its flailing brethren.

"Enjoying yourself?" I ask as I allow myself to cast my eyes on his person. He is wearing an old-fashioned styled green tunic over a white shirt and tan breeches. He looks so cute!

"Mali!" Link turns and looks at me. The next moment I am in an all too familiar embrace and I feel myself, and my anger, melting. But then he lets go. "How is the Princess?"

Yet more fuel to the fire of my hatred! Doesn't he think of anything else but her? "She is fine. She is resting at the moment."

"I'm glad." Link smiles at me.

I'm glad that topic of conversation has exhausted itself even if it has proved that the man I love is getting obsessed with another woman. "So how's life?" I ask.

"It is good. I enjoy working at the castle." Link grins at this and adds, "I'd never thought I'd say that! I thought I'd always live here."

"With me?" The words escape my mouth before I can stop them. The smile on Link's face disappears and he frowns down at me.

"Mali…" He begins. He runs a hand through his hair and pretends to tidy his fishing line a little. I think he is wondering what to say. I hear him inhale deeply and then he turns back to me, "Listen – you and me…we were always good friends, weren't we?"

Well I was always more than your friend, Link but I shall nod anyway.

"Remember how I used to tell you stories of my ancestors? How the Link's that had been and gone before me always lived to serve Hyrule and the Princess?"

"Yes."

"I always knew that one day I would be called upon to serve her. I knew that when that day came I would leave everything behind and I would run to be at her side. It is the nature of our families. There is always an appetence between us. The Zelda's and Link's that have been and gone before and no doubt the ones that will come after us – they will always be…connected to one another."

I shake my head at this. I don't really want to hear any more but Link seems to want to talk and short of turning my back and walking away, I cannot stop him.

"This connection is undeniable and eternal. I always knew that, Mali, and I knew as soon as I saw her that I couldn't deny who I was – I am just another Link in the story of Zelda. And every Link in this chain of memories has the same weakness."

"Her?"

"Yes – the Princess. I cannot explain what it is about her that I love, I just know that I love her and I will love her for eternity." When he says that his eyes light up with hope and happiness and for once I don't feel so angry with him. I just wish it were me that he loved. "That is why for every Zelda there is a Link – there will always be one man who will fight, even to the depths of hell, for her. There is nothing I wouldn't do to protect her and guide her. I cannot stop myself from loving her."

"I see." I smile reluctantly at him. "So you always knew that you'd love Zelda even before you met her?"

He nods peacefully.

"How lame." I add. "To be forced into loving somebody you don't even like."

"I do like the Princess." He corrects me gently. "She is…lovely."

"She seems very dull to me." I shrug. "But maybe you like dull girls." I smile at him and take the basket of fish. "I take it you're done with these?"

"Yes and thanks for listing, Mali."

"No problem." I lie through my teeth and keep that smile plastered to my face. A thought suddenly hits me, "Hey if your ancestors always end up with the Princess, doesn't that make you all closely related? Wouldn't she be kind of like your sister? If so that's just plain wrong."

Link laughs at this. "Not at all. Perhaps I should warn you, Mali, that although the hero and the Princess may invariably love one another, the hero always ends up marrying a farm-girl."

"I see." Well if that was supposed to offer me hope he is way off. I couldn't imagine it would be fun to marry somebody who loved somebody else. I leave him to his own devices and wander off to find Varjo.

* * *

If I had my own way I would have left Zelda sleeping and we could have had the party without her. Unfortunately, there was no way anyone would have let me do this. 

She arrived looking more beautiful than ever. She had been travelling in an expensive looking riding habit and I was hoping she would wear something similarly overdressed for the occasion. However, as seems to be happening a lot lately, she disappointed me. I don't know where she had got it, but she was dressed in a simple sapphire blue tunic and long white skirt. She looked just like a farmers wife. Only the gold earrings and simple tiara she invariably wore set her apart. That and the fact her blue tunic was made of the most beautiful soft silk I have ever seen.

Her hair has been pinned up into a simple style thanks to my mother. She seems much more composed now. Perhaps the sleep did her good or maybe she's been sampling some of our homemade wines.

She laughs as she sees the throne set up for her and shakes her head. She's been on the wine for certain! She chooses to sit on a bench in between Varjo and Link and says a few words in thanks for our hospitality. By this time the evening is late and we are all rather hungry and so without any further ado, I start the festivities.

**

* * *

**It disappoints me to admit that the impromptu party is actually quite fun. Although I will always harbour resentment towards the Princess, I am trying my hardest to enjoy myself and not let my feelings ruin what is actually an excellent night. 

I have just finished an energetic dance with Varjo. In comparison with Link, he is an excellent dancer. He learnt the steps with alacrity and seemed to enjoy himself. He is very strong and graceful. I wonder if I should transfer my affections to him… I could imagine his horror if I did.

Varjo's presence has much to do with my enjoyment of the evening. He keeps me laughing and somehow makes me forget that only a few hours ago I was scared of him. He is a very strange man but at the moment I like him.

He is seated next to me when Link finally persuades Zelda to dance with him. Varjo glances at me, and grins "Want to dance again?" He asks and before I know it he has whisked me off my feet. He manoeuvres so that we stand right next to the Princess. He is determined that we will not miss any private conversation between them.

"Zelda, have you ever actually seen Link dance?" Laughs Varjo as we arrive.

"Actually, I have." She replies. "But I thought I'd brave having my feet trampled on. I want to dance."

"You should have chosen to dance with me instead." Varjo's red eyes gleam with mischief. "I promise I wouldn't tread on you."

"Yes, but you couldn't promise not to say anything outlandish and make me blush." She replies calmly. "I can trust Link not to do that."

"You mean you can trust him to toe the line." Varjo sighs in mock disappointment. "And you can't trust me."

Zelda laughs at him and the fiddlers start off. I am soon feeling too dizzy to notice what is happening as Varjo twirls me around the fire in ever faster circles.

"You should look at our Princess." He whispers as he spins me out of his arms and then catches me again. I gasp for breath but heed his advice.

Suddenly I don't feel like dancing anymore.

Link and Zelda dance in a much more sedate manner so our ecstatic twirling. It is not the fact that Link is, for possibly the first time in his life, dancing credibly. Or the way that Zelda moves with such elegance that she appears to be floating. It is the way she is staring up into his eyes. I think the pair of them are completely oblivious to everything that is going on around them. I doubt they have noticed that nearly everyone is watching them in astonishment.

As they spin around, I realise I have stopped dancing too although Varjo's hand is still on my waist. I look up at him and see that his eyes are gleaming again and he is smiling maliciously. He is watching them like a hawk watches prey.

I see a soft smile on Zelda's lips as Link says something to her.

Varjo's words then hit me – Link could loose his life for this. My grudge is against the Princess not Link and I don't want to lose him permanently. I know I have to stop them. But how? I must think of something quickly. Something that will rescue him without embarrassing me!

Suddenly a shout erupts. The small band stops playing and Zelda and Link break apart.

"Quick! Quick!" A small boy runs into the centre of the throng, screaming in terror.

"What is it?" I ask, trying to calm him. My heart is beating uncomfortably fast. Varjo is still standing by my side, but I don't feel any safer with him there.

"There's a Z-Zora…" The boy screams before bursting into tears.

"A Zora?" I hear the cries of fear clearly. I hear Zelda gasp in panic and glance over to see how she is reacting. She looks terrified. Link, on the other hand, is frowning.

"Everybody to arms." I shout. It is my responsibility as leader of this village to lead them. If the Zora's have chosen this place as the site for their invasion of Hyrule we must do everything we can to stop them. "Varjo, you must ride to the castle…" I begin.

"If there is but one, I think I can deal with him alone." He mutters. I see his hand reach for the sword he habitually carries.

We have been at war with the Zora for years. They are dangerous fighters. They hide in our rivers and pick off hapless citizens one by one by flinging rocks at them. Just because only one has appeared in our village doesn't mean that there aren't more of them. They have the ability to melt into water. They are the most dangerous foe I know. I have never seen one but I know of their deadly skill. And I don't want Varjo to get hurt.

"Where is the Zora?" I demand of the small boy.

"F-fishing h-hole." He cries.

There is a Zora in the fishing hole. I stare at him incredulously for a moment. How could this happen? The enemy is so near. I feel terrified. I wish I'd remained clothed in my breeches. At least that way I would have a weapon at hand.

As it is, I am unarmed. I have to put my trust in the villagers who have by now picked up sticks and knifes from the table as weapons. The few who were wearing swords have drawn them. Not that any weapon other than a bow and arrow will be of use against them unless we can entice the foul creature out of the water. The only person who hasn't is Link. He is frowning still. I notice that Zelda has taken refuge behind his back.

"Follow me." I order. How I manage to control my nerves is beyond me. Varjo marches besides me. It is only a few metres to the waters edge.

There is no sign of the Zora when we get there. Of course the fiend will be hiding under the water. I indicate for a few more torches to be brought forward. The water looks like oil and it is impossible to glimpse into its depths, even with the torches. It is also known that Zora can swim at incredible speed and he might already have escaped.

There is absolute silence as we all focus on the water. A few scouts have gone to the far end of the village where there is a cave in case the Zora attempts to escape that way.

We are all watching the surface of the water. The only way to tell where a Zora lurks is to look out for telltale ripples on the surface. The water is as still as a millpond.

Either the Zora has escaped or it is holding its breath under water.

"THERE!" Someone screams.

Sure enough there is a ripple on the far side of the fishing hole. I feel my heart pounding in my ears. I cannot take my eyes off the water. Everybody is watching that ripple as it moves left and then right, with amazing speed. I wonder if any of our weapons will have enough range to hit it.

It is probably hunting for good stones on the riverbed so it can hurl them at us. It is heading for the rock at the far end of the fishing hole. Surely it is not planning to lift that ancient thing is it? In my panic I cannot remember the stories of their strength.

"Ready your weapons." I call. My voice doesn't sound so confident anymore but I know I am not the only one who is terrified. Out of the corner of my eye, I see everyone take a better hold of his or her makeshift weapon. I wish I had something to hand as well.

Suddenly the ripple disappears. This is it. The attack.

A pale silver blue head emerges from the black water. The moonlight reflects off the water on its body, making the creature shine.

It is not wearing armour.

"Get it!" I scream. The Zora's head disappears.

"STOP!" Shouts another voice. Confused the villagers obey the second voice.

A moment later the head reappears. I realise that it is too far away to hit anyway.

"Lower your weapons."

I stare in amazement at Link, who has issued this command. He is supposed to work for the King. Why is he not attacking this enemy? I feel the eyes of the villagers on me, awaiting my guidance. Link watches me steadily. Perhaps he is asking me to trust him. I look at the distant figure of the Zora as it bobs up and down in the water and finally I look at Varjo. He is staring at Link; I do not trust the slight smile I can see on his thin lips. He sees me gazing at him and turns his attention to me. He nods slightly and I obey him.

"Lower your weapons and step back." I instruct.

The Zora waits for a while before it moves again. I imagine it will just swim away, glad to get its escape. I am horrified when it suddenly dives into the water and with amazing speed swims towards us.

It swims with its arms behind it; it's body undulating in perfect harmony with the water. I cannot believe how fast it moves. I join the villagers as we step back further from the water. Only Link and Zelda remain by the water, although I think Zelda only stays there because she wants to be with Link. I can see the terror on her face as she stares at the Zora in the water.

Suddenly the body disappears from view. The Zora has dived. Varjo is not the only one who raises his weapon again.

The next moment, there is a splashing noise and the Zora dives out of the water. It rolls as it lands and then quickly jumps to its feet.

I have never seen a Zora before, let alone one so close. It is quite possibly the strangest and most serenely beautiful creature I have ever seen. It's sea green eyes look us all over calmly. It must know the peril it is in, yet it is quite composed. I can tell by the way its fins are rising and falling in a slow rhythm it is perfectly at ease. Although it is unarmed, it carries a long spear, so it probably can defend itself. Its pale blue body is muscular and naked, and covered in tattoos and it is wearing various golden bracelets on its arms and legs. It is also very tall. It fixes its attention on me.

I gulp and try to remain composed. These are Hyrule's most dangerous enemies. I cannot forget that. They all turned against the king years ago. They are traitors and are evil and I should not allow them in my village. Yet here I stand, staring at this beautiful creature, not knowing what to do. Perhaps I should just order someone to capture it.

"Where is Gustav's son?" It demands. Or I should say 'he demands' for it's voice, is male. It is very deep and soft. Gustav's son is Link and surely Link doesn't know a Zora? What is going on? Like everyone else, I turn to Link. The Zora follows the direction I am looking and his eyes light with relief as he sees Link walking towards him.

Surely he doesn't know this Zora? Link would not betray Hyrule? Would he?

Link stands before the Zora. He frowns as he gazes at it.

The Zora smiles slightly. "Link?"

"Rheyan?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this - don't forget to press that little review button!!**

**p.s. If your curious about the Zora's and Hylians at war, you'll just have to read the next chapter, won't you!**


	10. Secrets

Chapter Ten – Secrets

Zelda's POV

Finally my heart has stopped thumping in my ears. I am taking deep breaths in between sipping on a glass of warm milk. I cannot take my eyes off the Zora; I think his name is Rheyan. I don't remember the last time I saw a Zora so close but they used to visit the castle regularly.

Link is sitting next to me. I do not know if that is a comfort or not. The Zora are our enemies and yet Link seems to know this one. I do not know what to think. The Zora looks harmless enough. He's not tried anything yet but surely I am a target for their machinations. And how does Link know him?

I simply must find out and if the answer does not come up in this quiet conversation they are having (and that we are all listening to) I will order him to tell me.

"I am sorry to come here, Link." The Zora says. "I would not have if there was an alternative."

"I know, Rheyan." Says Link. "What's the matter?"

"It's your sister."

His what? As I look at him in surprise, I see that everyone gathered around this small table where we are seated is looking at him in confusion. Perhaps I am not the only who is alarmed by this.

"Priya? What has she done now?"

The Zora, Rheyan, looks around at us all, as we shamelessly eavesdrop and scratches his head. "I think we need to talk alone." He says much to our disappointment. Strangely enough Link looks at me at the Zora talks. The look he gives me is odd – it's almost apologetic. Then just when I think things can't get any stranger, he says in that soft tone of his, "No, I have to include Zelda in this."

The Zora's gaze unnerves me. His eyes are so cold yet he is so serene it is unnatural. "It is your decision." Link smiles at me and gently takes my hand in his.

"Princess, please will you come with me?"

I gaze at my hand in his. I do not know if I know him anymore but one thing is for sure, I still trust him. I feel his hand shaking slightly. I know Link can be uneasy at times but I have never known him to be nervous. I know he is watching me with those intense eyes but I cannot look at him. I am so confused! What do I do? I glance over at Varjo and see that he's smiling slightly. I think he's laughing at me again and I hope that the glare I send him is strong enough to quell his mischief. The new mayor is sitting next to him and I notice (not for the first time that day) she is glowering at me.

Surely she is not jealous of Link and I, is she?

It's not like I am attracted to him…much or that Link likes me. Well, maybe that is a slight inaccuracy - everyone seems to think he's in love with me but I can't for the life of me imagine why they would.

Especially when they compare me to his friend, Mali. She is absolutely stunning and there's no way I could compete with her, even if I wanted to, which I don't. She has a fantastic body, beautiful red hair and huge green eyes. She is so sparkly and entertaining I feel so dull in comparison. All I can say about myself is that I was born lucky. I have done nothing to make myself stand out. She is the mayor of her village – the first woman ever to get such a job, she is so popular and confident and has such energy she absolutely overwhelms me.

"Princess?" I hear Link whisper, recalling me to my surroundings. Perhaps I have been musing for too long for as I glance up, I see that all eyes in the room are on me. I know I am blushing because my skin is burning. I hate it when that happens!

What am I to do? I look up at Link and see those guileless blue eyes still gazing at me. There is always something hidden in his eyes, just beyond my reach. Perhaps I am now to discover the secret. I stand and withdraw my hand from his clasp and stand up. Link and his friend Rheyan take this as an indication that I am willing to listen to them.

I can feel the eyes of all the villagers on me as Link leads me away from the fire. Out of habit I rest my hand on his arm and because it is cold, I walk close to him. We walk perfectly in step. I thought I knew him so well yet it seems I barely knew him at all. Yet I do not feel afraid, only curious. The Zora is silent and walks behind us. So far he has not betrayed any agitation. Surely he must feel slightly awkward given the situation. I wish I possessed an ounce of his poise.

We head out of the village and up a long slope. The path is so overgrown and unused that I can barely make out its course. It is littered with rocks and knotty weeds. Link seems to be as sure footed as the goats that wander his village. So far he hasn't stumbled. Rheyan has already stubbed his toe on a rock, I know because I heard him cursing softly.

I am glad I am holding Link's hand as we traipse along.

Wait – I am holding Link's hand?

I glance down and see that Link's fingers are gently entwined with mine. I do not remember that happening! I wonder where he's leading me?

Strangely enough, I feel no compunction to draw Link's attention to the fact he is being impudent. To touch my hand in such a forward manner is improper but it comforts me. I hold on just a little bit tighter and he glances down at me and smiles.

And it happens again.

I feel stupid and light-headed, just like when we were dancing. I lower my gaze. My cheeks must be bright red because I know they are burning. Why does he have such an effect on me? And why is it only started to happen recently? I steal another glance at his profile. He is handsome, I've always admitted that but until recently, I did not care. I have always admired his looks but sometimes I find myself drinking in the vision of him. Sometimes when he looks at me, I feel my heart jumping or I get butterflies in my stomach.

Oh Goddesses, I think I like Link.

**

* * *

**Link has led us to a deserted little shack on top of a hill. It looks very chaotic. There are a number of tumbledown outbuildings scattered around a central courtyard. It all looks very overgrown. The whole area has been taken over by long grass and weeds, I feel them snagging at my dress as we walk forward. 

I know better than to make any comment on the neglect I see around me. This is Link's village and I would not want any stray comment from my lips to offend him. I think he is rather sensitive about his hometown. I noticed that when we were riding. I had the impression that he thought it was too primitive to house a princess and that I would dislike it.

I think there is a lot Link should learn about me. Ordona Village is very pretty. I liked the people and I felt very welcome there. Apart from the Mayor, everybody was very kind to me. I think I surprised them with my simple tastes. Of course, my upbringing has taught me to behave with manners and humility. I should never be above being pleased. However, I do not see how anybody _could_ dislike such warm-hearted and pleasant people. The food they served was equal to anything I have eaten in the castle and the entertainment was, in my opinion, better. I certainly enjoyed watching the dancing and taking my part in it.

I glance at Link as I remember the dance. He is lost in thought. I can tell from his face that he is unhappy. Perhaps this place holds many bad memories for him.

He leads us to what I presume is the main house. Sure enough, after we cross the threshold I find myself in an open room. It is eerie. It is as though it was abandoned at a moment's notice. Were it not so dusty and moth-eaten, I would imagine that the owner was just outside, tending to his livestock. Any moment he would walk in and sit by the fire. I hear the sound of rats squeaking and shudder and I just know that there are thousands of bugs all watching me.

Nevertheless, I am determined not to show any weakness in front of the Zora. After all, he is our enemy and even if this is all some horrible plot to kidnap me, I will be strong to the very end. I am amazed to find that I am still not afraid. Perhaps it is because Link is standing so close to me and I trust him to protect me.

He sets the lantern he was carrying onto the table in the centre of the room and looks around. I can still see that haunted look in his eyes and for the first time in my life, I feel the urge to comfort him. I swiftly quell this. It is one thing for me to find him attractive. It is another matter entirely for me to develop feelings for him. That would be a disaster for both of us. It wouldn't help Hyrule either. I am mindful of my duty to my country although not long ago I remember despising the very same thing.

"I'm sorry it's so dusty in here." Link's voice cuts into my thoughts. I notice that he has placed his cloak over one of the chairs near the table. He bids me to sit there. Once I am seated, he and the Zora follow suit. For a while all is silent. Above the constant scratching and scrabbling of the rats, I hear an owl hoot outside.

"Princess, there is something I must tell you." It is as if the owl has prompted him to speak. Finally we arrive at the moment of truth. I am entirely unprotected and must rely on my wits to save me. Oh help! My wits have never been my best asset. I turn my polite attention to Link and indicate he may continue.

"I'm not entirely sure how to tell you this…" He scratches his head – a sure sign of agitation and cannot meet my gaze. This is getting even better. I grip my hands together and notice that my heart rate has (for once) slowed. In fact, my blood seems to be running colder.

"Zelda, I knew your mother."

Two things make me gasp in surprise. Firstly the nature of his announcement, secondly, it is the first time I have ever heard him say my name. "What… how?" I stammer. If my heart was slow before, it is beating incredibly fast now. In fact, I think I am going to be sick.

"I didn't know until I met you who she was." Says Link quickly; evidently taking into account the fact I have gone a sickly green colour.

"But how?" I really don't understand. My mother died when I was five. At the most Link is two years older than me – so how did he know her? And why do I have this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something dreadful is about to happen. I just know it.

The Zora stands at this point and leaves the room. I don't care anymore about him or what he might be planning. I just want to know about my mother. And then I remember something – the first day I ever saw Link. That moment when our eyes met he had looked… horrified. Was it because of her? I manage to convey a few of my thoughts to him. Granted not many but fortunately Link seems to understand.

"I didn't know until I met you that she was your mother." Link's voice is purposely calm and collected. I know he is trying to sooth my fears. "You look quite like her. Only she had golden hair and blue eyes."

I barely remember such detail about her, how does Link know?

"She came here with my father." Even in the dim torchlight Link looks embarrassed. A little of what he is trying to get at is seeping into my brain but I dare not put these thoughts into words. I just motion for him to continue. And so he does.

"I suppose there is no easy way to say this to you but… my father ran off with your mother."

He's right there is no easy way to say that. I blink in surprise. I cannot think of anything to say. To be honest, there isn't anything to say. Quite a lot of what I have been taught about my mother has just been turned on its head. I don't know whether to cry or scream.

Link grimaces and stands. As he paces the floor he continues speaking, "Your mother lived with us for a couple of years on the outskirts of Zora's domain and then my father bought this ranch. He settled here with me and left Nell, your mother, in the care of the Zora's." He sighs and sits back down. "My half-sister and brother still live there although I have not seen them for many years."

I can only stare at him. I am horrified and fascinated. I am amazed by how calmly I am taking this. "Is she still alive?" I cannot deny the hope that is building inside me as I ask. I think I already know the answer.

"I'm sorry. She died six years ago."

I nod. I expected that. Six years ago I was twelve. Impa disappeared that year. I would have been grateful for my mother's guidance at that time. I had no female companion to rely on and my body was changing in, to what was to a twelve year old me, a terrifying manner. I still do not know how I should feel. Should I feel angry with her for abandoning me? Should I feel regret that I never knew her? Should I weep for my loss? Should I rage at Link for hiding this from me?

I take a calming breath and smile weakly at him. Whatever else happens, I know this is not his fault. As I smile, a cloud of worry disappears from Link's face. I do not realise I have reached my hand towards him until he takes it in his clasp. For a long moment I just gaze at him. I am so lost in this moment, drowning in my feelings of confusion and doubt that when Rheyan pushes the door open again I physically jump.

Link lets go of my hand as if it had just scalded him and he jumps to his feet. I see Rheyan's eyes flick from his face to mine and the tiniest smile appears on his lips. He has brought me a beaker of water.

I only remember that Rheyan is a Zora, and therefore my enemy after I have gulped down about half of the glass. Which probably means I am now poisoned.

"Are you able to leave, Link?" He asks. His eyes are fixed on the glass, which has just shattered on the floor after falling from my hands. I am convinced I feel sick. I have been poisoned. I know it. I can see that the Zora is trying not to laugh at me - The heartless monster.

"I haven't asked yet." Link too gives me an odd look. "Um, are you alright, Princess?"

If he cannot see that I am poisoned and am about to die then he must be in on this too. The water might have tasted lovely and might have been refreshing but there is no doubt in my mind that there is foul play at work. One hand is clamped over my mouth, the other over my stomach. I am convinced that any moment now I will keel over.

"The water was not poisoned if that's what is bothering you." Rheyan cannot hide the amusement from his deep voice. "I have no reason to murder you, Princess. The Zora's have no argument with you personally."

"But we are enemies." I wail. Any moment now…

"Yes, but do you know why we are?" He asks softly.

I stare up at this giant creature who is currently in the process of murdering me and realise that, no, I don't know why we are enemies. I hardly see how it matters either. And so I tell him.

"Have you ever heard of Zola Warriors?" I shake my head. I am sure that if I open my mouth, I will vomit.

"The Zola warriors are Zora's that turned against your father." He explains. He is still perfectly at ease and if anything seems even more relaxed than he had before. Probably because he has almost accomplished his mission. I am nearly dead. I just know it. "Their revolt was led by our own Princess Ruaela. She objected to your father's plans to dam the sacred river. Our people had long worshipped the Zora River. It is the source of life in Hyrule. We are its guardians. To dam it would be to cut off the country's lifeblood. Your father would not listen to our diplomats and so Princess Ruaela decided to embark on a campaign of guerrilla warfare against him. When she was captured, she was executed without trial."

Rheyan doesn't seem bitter about this. He is so strange. "Your father does not admit to issuing that order. In fact, nobody in Hyrule will take responsibility for it. That is why we are enemies, Princess. Imagine if that had happened to you."

I am imagining it and that is why I think he has poisoned me.

"The reason why we would never harm you is that you are not responsible for the actions of your countrymen. The Zora do not blame you for the loss of our Princess. Besides, your mother was our Queen's closest friend. She has strictly forbidden any Zora from harming you. Considering we harbour your half-brother and sister within our walls, it would seem a little illogical for me to then hurt you. The only thing I will do to hurt you is remove Link from your presence for a little while."

I am too tired and my brain is too overwhelmed to take offence at this statement. To be honest, everyone else in the country thinks Link and I are lovers, what does it matter if the Zora think so too. "Why do you need him to go to the Zora's domain?" I ask. That probably adds fuel to the fire of gossip.

"We need Link to see his sister." Rheyan smiles slightly at me. "I suppose she is your sister too."

And then it hits me. He's right. I have two half-siblings. And then I start crying.

* * *

_Meh, I'm not happy with this chapter. It's not exactly how I intended it to be but never mind. The story is deviating slightly from my original plot but I hope it still makes sense. Please R&R to let me know. Next Chapter is Link's POV…_


	11. The Zora Domain

I'm very sorry for the length of time it's taken me to update! I've been very busy these last 2 weeks. Thanks to everyone reading, reviewing and adding this to their favourite stories - I'm really flattered - thank you guys! Also thanks to anyone who read my one-shots (She doesn't see me and One of a Kind). Anyway, enough waffling - it's story time.

Please remember, please continue to R&R, you know you want to!!!

* * *

Chapter Eleven – The Zora Domain

(Link's POV)

The Princess has been quiet today. I think I understand. After the drama of last night she has a lot to think about. I can see the shock still lurking in her beautiful violet eyes. At least she has stopped weeping now. It breaks my heart to see her upset and I know that I am not really supposed to comfort her. Sometimes I cannot stop myself from behaving inappropriately, like last night when I accidentally held her hand when she walked at my side (alright, maybe it wasn't entirely accidental, it was more like involuntarily) or when I embraced her and she leant against my shoulder as she cried. I feel that my blood burns within me when I hold her so. How she remains unaware of my feelings is amazing.

But she is amazing and she constantly surprises me.

This morning she has decided that she will accompany me to the Zora's domain and she will attempt to make peace between our nations. That is her official intention. The real reason she is accompanying me is that she is desperate to meet her secret family. It is not my place to prevent her and in a way, I don't want to stop her accompanying me. My sister and brother belong to her too. I doubt I will ever think of them in the same way she does. To her they are the only link she has to her mother she lost. To me, they are the reason why I lost my father. He spent far more time with his secret family than he ever did with me and I resent that.

We left earlier this morning, before dawn. We will meet Rheyan at the Ordon Bridge. He promised to bring a boat for us. Varjo promised not to tell the King of our whereabouts and whilst I may doubt his ability to keep his word, he seems content to remain in Ordona for the time being. No doubt he wishes to further his acquaintance with Mali. He does seem extraordinarily interested in her. And whilst I still think that Mali is very pretty, she is no Zelda.

I choke even on the thought of that name. I have no right to call her by her given name - no right at all, and I am rapidly falling down a slippery slope towards my doom. If the King realises that I am in love with his daughter he will kill me. He is not a fool. The Princess may not realise but Varjo and many others do, the King knows exactly whom my father was and he is taking a huge gamble by employing me. If he suspects for an instant that I am more than the Princess's friend, I will be disposed of. He cannot risk another royal scandal. The last one almost cost him his throne.

I don't want to be the reason why Hyrule fails. I am born from a long line of heroes - men who have given their lives for the sake of this country and I cannot fail just so that I can fulfil my own selfish desires. I allow my gaze to rest on the Princess for a moment.

"Link, tell me something about yourself." The Princess speaks quietly and her eyes do not turn to me but I know she is aware of my scrutiny.

"What would you like to know?" I am careful not to allow my horse to walk any closer to hers than is seemingly. Although we are not observed I am determined that I will keep a distance from her from now on.

"Anything." She replies. She is concentrating on the pommel of her saddle. "I know nothing about you."

I thought she knew a lot about me. Her long hair has fallen over her face like a veil and my fingers itch with longing to touch it. I repress this feeling. I wish denying myself was easier!

"I am twenty summers old. I am orphaned. I enjoy reading and my favourite colour is…" I think of her magnificent violet eyes and golden-brown hair and smile, "green."

I seek the glimmer of a smile on her face. "I am a rancher at heart although I enjoy working for you…your father, I mean. In my spare time I relax by fishing." Again that little smile flickers on her mouth.

"Tell me about your family, Link." I see the way her hands are gripping the reins of her horse almost compulsively and long to place my arm around her shoulder and support her. She sighs slightly and corrects herself "No, I mean _our _family. Tell me about them."

"I don't know them very well." I admit. "My father kept us separate so I have only met them occasionally. I lived in Ordona Village with him and they lived in the Zora's Domain with your mother. Father spent most of his time with them. He would return home occasionally and provide me with rupees to buy a new horse or he would return and take rupees from our safe to pay off some debt. I barely knew him."

"Were you ever lonely?"

"Yes." I answer honestly. I have always tried to block out my memories of that time. It's been six years since he died and I have tried to forgive him but it still hurts. I always wanted him to be proud of me and he will never know what I can accomplish. Would he be pleased to see me working for the King, just as he had once? Or would he warn me of the dangers?

"Link, are you ever afraid?"

"Yes. Frequently." I wonder what these questions are getting at.

"What scares you?"

"Failure." I answer after a slight pause. Do I tell her that I am frightened of losing her? Or that I fear the darkness that I can feel sometimes just beyond my shadow? Or that I think she will never have faith the gods and will lose Hyrule as a consequence?

"Failure?" She repeats my words softly. I know she is thinking deeply. She always frowns slightly when she is lost in thought. "Why would you fail? You are so brave and strong, you are not like me – if anybody were to fail it would be me. I am always frightened and scared and I cannot be anything but a weak little girl who hides behinds the backs of others."

"You are not weak, Zelda." This time I do not cringe as I use her name.

"I am." She smiles again and I see the bitterness in her gaze. "I try to be strong and pretend that I am confident and that I can overcome anything. I even tell myself that I am all that. But I lie." She sighs and strokes the golden neck of the horse she rides. "I am a fool."

"Princess…" I resist the urge to reach out and take her hand in mine. I want her to see what I see and I don't think she ever will if I keep protecting her from herself. "You come from a long line of magnificent rulers. Every Princess that has ever been named as Zelda has always been a beautiful, strong creature. You are no different to them. You may not think it or believe it but I do. I believe in you."

"I am not like them." She sighs. "I do not believe in the gods of Hyrule. I think I am named Zelda as a coincidence. I am nothing but a little girl – a spoiled princess. The legends may or may not be true but even if they are, none of the Princess Zeldas before me were that strong. They all got captured and held against their will - Not exactly brave and courageous, Link."

"They were." I would not usually openly disagree with the Princess but she is wrong on this subject and she needs to see that. I think I have surprised her though - she is now staring at me and has stopped her horse. Her mouth is open and her big eyes have opened even wider. "The first Zelda – the Princess of destiny – hid from Ganondorf for seven long years, all the while disguised as a Sheikah warrior. She fought against his minions and was only captured by a trick. When she escaped, she led the hero and the sages to victory against the dark lord Ganon, and used her magic to seal him away in the sacred realm. She was hardly a weakling.

"From there on your ancestors were spiritual and physical leaders of Hyrule. It was always the Princess that protected the Triforce and if it was broken or stolen, the Princess had the ability to guide the hero to victory. Yes, sometimes she was captured and needed rescuing but she was always there at the forefront, leading Hyrule as only she could and without her Hyrule would have been lost many times over. The Princess from the Twilight era actually led the Hylian soldiers in battle against Zant and only surrendered to save her people. If the past Zelda's had been weak, then Hyrule would not still exist and your family would not still rule."

"Oh." She frowns at me whilst she considers this and then to my surprise says, "I knew that, I am just saying that I am different to them. It was said of my ancestors that they were gifted in magic and were prophets. I cannot do anything like that. I think am misnamed."

"Perhaps you are not yet gifted with powers because the gods do not need you yet." I answer. I am not entirely sure how to put my feelings in to words. There is no doubt in my mind that the Princess is aptly named. If she were not a true heir to the Triforce, then I would not be here. There is no need of a hero when the land is at peace. Again I sense that feeling of darkness just beyond my grasp. I sometimes feel that Hyrule is on the very edge of disaster and that I am the only one that can see the darkness closing in. Not for the first time, I find myself wishing that the Princess would open her mind to who she truly is. She is…

Smiling at me. Again. Suddenly my thoughts become muddled and I feel my face heating up and my blood stirring. Goddesses, how does she do that to me?

"Link – thank you."

"What for?"

"For being my friend." She smiles softly; her head is slightly tilted to one side. "Do you think that once we've visited the Zoras, we could go on to the Temple of Time? If it is important to you and you believe, then I think that I at least owe it to you to try and discover my true ancestry."

"Perhaps it is not yet time."

"Maybe not. Maybe I do not trust the gods for a reason. I do not know, but you do and I know I can trust you. You are always honest with me."

I can't deny that hearing those words sends a little tingle of thrill down my spine. But I know I am not honest with her. I can't be completely honest with her. She would be mortified if she discovered what I really thought of her. I smile back at her, unable to look away. Somewhere, deep in those endless eyes, I think she knows the truth. She knows what I am thinking.

Oh gods, I am in serious trouble!

**

* * *

**The Zora's domain is the same as I remember it. My last visit was seven years ago, just before they turned against the Hylian King. We are standing at the base of a waterfall looking up. It is the largest and tallest waterfall in the known world. Towering high above us is the entrance to the royal chamber and the source of the great Zora River that runs right down to Lake Hylia. There are a few Zora swimming in the lagoon beneath the waterfall. The ones that are have stopped and are watching us suspiciously. The water is icy cold and perfectly clear. I can see fish swimming. The thunder of the waterfall is almost deafening. All around the lagoon, soft grass grows in a gentle slope. Beyond the grass, dark grey stone juts out from the ground, melting into the mountains. The Zora's domain is set in the Snowpeak range, cut out of the very rock. It is very beautiful. Zelda is gazing in some awe at the waterfall. She has never been here before. 

"How do we get up there?" She asks Rheyan.

She seems to tolerate him now; she is still a little wary of him but considering he has single-handedly (or should that be single-finned?) towed our boat overnight to get us here, she is starting to trust him. I am glad because I have known Rheyan for many years and I wouldn't like to lose his friendship because of her. I also think that she may just be able to resolve the issues between the Hylians and Zora. Rheyan certainly thinks she will.

He is not even panting as he gazes at the waterfall yet the pace he towed the boat up river was incredible. He smiles at Zelda, "Well I can swim up." He demonstrated this amazing ability earlier when he dragged the boat the rapids near Kakariko Gorge. Zelda returns the smile, "Well I certainly cannot do that!" She replies.

"You may have to go the hard way." Rheyan explains that as Hylians are not frequent visitors to the Zora Domain anymore, the old route to the top has been neglected and was flooded a couple of years ago.

"But how does my…sister get around?" She asks after a pause.

"She has many Zora friends, who will help her." Rheyan replies. "She usually cadges a lift off one of them, it's not too much trouble because she is still a child, it might be different when she is older and heavier but I suppose we will still carry her around - we see her as an honorary Zora."

Zelda nods and returns her gaze to the wall of water just in front of the boat. She sighs, "I suppose it means we will be scaling the rock face?"

Rheyan nods. "I will swim to the top and drop you a rope. Link can then climb and then together we will pull you up."

Zelda ponders this for a moment, possibly imagining being dragged up the sheer cliff. She shakes her head after a pause. "I cannot do that." I am about to object when she adds, "I will climb with Link."

"Um, Princess…" I start but one look at her face is enough to quell my protests. I am sure she is aware of the massive amount of physical exertion climbing would take. I am not sure if I am even capable of it.

"I can see the old path." She points it out, a series of broken boulders and gouges in the cliff face zigzagging their way over the slippery rock. Water pours down in a torrent down the path. I think on consideration I would prefer the sheer climb. "If you swim up the waterfall and attach the rope to something secure, then we will follow the old path."

"I think I would prefer to pull you up, Princess." Decides Rheyan. "That path is treacherous, the water pushes you back constantly and the rocks are slippery."

"Link will not slip." She answers confidently. I exchange a glance with Rheyan. We are both thinking the same thing – there's no way I could keep my footing on that path. But the Princess has handed out her orders – it is my duty to obey her. I don't know what to do. I don't think I can do as she asks.

She must have sensed my confusion for she turns to me and smiles softly. I feel as though she is caressing my face although she is not touching me. "Link, I trust you – you must learn to trust me." She whispers.

I raise my gaze to her beautiful violet eyes and my mind wanders back to the stories of previous Links. I realise I must listen to her. Although she does not yet believe, I know the Triforce of Wisdom lives in her. I am here to fight for her, and she is here to guide my steps. Do I really believe that? Do I trust her? I see the anxiety creep back into her eyes, as I remain silent.

I turn to Rheyan, "Have you got the rope?" I ask. I admit defeat. Even if she ordered me to jump over a cliff, I would. I cannot deny her anything. Rheyan looks mildly surprised by my decision but he hands me a long, thick rope from the boat.

I check the rope for any flaws. The fibre is silvery coloured and seems sturdy enough. My eyes are drawn to that path and I shudder slightly. It is not the danger I am putting myself in that scares me, it is the thought that I could lose her. If she fell…

"Link." Her voice enters my head; my eyes and thoughts are dragged to her. She smiles at me, and this time I do not imagine the feel of her hand as it rests on my cheek. Her touch is so gentle and her hands are so soft as they brush my hair from my face and tuck it behind my ears. "You are so strong." She murmurs, all the while her eyes burning into mine. I recall her words from yesterday – she believes I will not fail. I told her I had faith in her. "I'll guide you…" She whispers and for the second time in my life, she leans forward and kisses my cheek.

I smile reluctantly at her. I pretend that I do not feel as though I am dancing through the clouds. I mask my love for her in my eyes but I cannot deny that I want to kiss her back. Knowing that I cannot, and that I never will be able to destroys a part of me every time.

Rheyan clears his throat. Clearly we have been lost in a private moment for far too long. I can see the way he is watching Zelda and I. He's evidently joined the ranks of 'people that think we are lovers'.

We jump apart and I quickly tie the rope around my own waist before turning my attention to the Princess. My hands shake slightly as I pass the rope twice around her tiny waist, I cannot stop myself marvelling at her figure. She is just so dainty… I gulp and, though I can feel my face reddening with each passing moment, I tie about four knots in the rope. I only stop when Zelda checks me, "I think that will suffice, Link." She laughs. I don't respond, I just check the strength of the rope. I nod to Rheyan.

He takes the loose end of the rope and ties it to his arm and then dives gracefully into the water. It never ceases to amaze me how the Zoras move with such fluidity. As he swims, he almost becomes a part of the water. We watch as he makes his way up the waterfall. His progress is slow but steady. I can only imagine the physical effort it would take to swim against such a huge, powerful current. The Zora are an incredible race.

Higher and higher he ascends up the vertical wall of water. The sun hangs in the sky, blinding our eyes as it bounces off the cascade. I feel Zelda's shoulders as they rest against mine. We stand side by side – shoulder to shoulder - our bodies tied together by a strong cord but at that moment, I feel that we are bound by something invisible inside our souls, something more powerful than any manufactured rope, something that can never be cut. I glance at her and see that she is again looking at me. Surely she feels this bond too? Her gaze softens as she smiles. I don't think I can stand this torture any longer. My hand moves of its own accord to touch her face… I am drawn to her…

Suddenly I feel the unmistakable cold of a sword pressed against the back of my neck. My one urge is to protect the Princess. I grab the hilt of my sword and then halt. The metal against my neck is pushed a little harder against my skin. I try to twist my head so I can see who attacks me.

"Stay still, hero." The voice is one I do not recognise. I feel Zelda tremble and I don't care that my arm wraps around her waist and I pull her against my chest. She presses herself against me but she still trembles with fear. Her heart is beating rapidly and her breathing is fast. I whisper to her my promise to protect her for eternity.

"What inappropriate behaviour for a mere peasant – embracing the Princess of Hyrule." Says my captor. I feel suddenly cold as she is ripped from my arms. The rope that binds us together is stretched to a breaking point, Zelda holds my gaze with hers. I can read the fear there but also the relief that I am with her.

Our captors are a band of Zola warriors. I am surprised to find they are all female. They look identical to Rheyan; only they all wear the heavy Zora armour of metal breastplates, shin guards and fish-head helmets. They appear to be equally as strong as my friend. Most are holding the long Zora spears but a few are armed with swords. I feel my captor's hand reaching for the hilt of my sword. There is nothing I can do – if I fight they might harm Zelda.

She pulls it from its sheath and throws it into the lagoon. Satisfied that I am disarmed she nods to one of her guards holding Zelda still. We are still bound by the same cord. I cringe as one of the Zola's severs it. I have never felt so useless before. They bind Zelda's arms to her side with the rope. Still she gazes at me, it is almost like she cannot see anything else.

"You are the Princess Zelda, correct?" The Zola commander's question is more like a statement. To be fair, it would be nigh on impossible not to recognise the Princess. She is a well-known figurehead. Hence the reason we had travelled overnight to get here. Zelda nods in acknowledgement. Her gaze is still fixed on me.

"Good, we have been searching for you."

"I know." Said Zelda. She cannot disguise the fear in her voice but also she kind of looks resigned. Perhaps she has always been expecting this. "I came here for this reason. I want to mend the divide between our people."

"You cannot do that. The wound is too deep." Retorts the commander.

"You lost your princess." Replies Zelda, she turns her gaze from me to the Zora. "I am sorry for that. I do not know who gave the order to execute her but it is my responsibility as leader of my people to accept blame for their actions. If my father will not do that, then I will and I will arrange recompense."

"You cannot pay for the life of Ruaela. No amount of money you offer can bring her back."

"I do not offer money." Says Zelda quietly. All eyes are on her now. How she thinks she is weak is beyond me. I have never seen her so calm and collected before. She is completely in control of the situation. She glances at me and smiles slightly - her look is almost apologetic. What is she going to do?

"I offer myself - the life of a princess for that of a princess. Will that do?"

"Zelda – no!" I cry.

"You offer yourself?" Asks the commander, surprise and suspicion apparent in her cold voice.

"Yes. I wish to heal the hurt my people caused yours. I understand why you hate the Hylians but our people used to be allies. If I can restore the peace between us, even if it costs me my life, I will. I do not like conflict, especially conflict between friends. The water that flows from the Zora Domain is the lifeblood of this nation. It fills the fountains of the castle and reminds us daily of our debt to you. Yet we scorned that debt and destroyed what was most precious to you. So I offer you what is most precious to my people."

The commander considered her offer for a long moment. "Very well." She nodded. "Bind her."

Zelda remained passive as more ropes were fixed around her wrists, ankle and neck. I could not move. For one thing, the Zola commander sword was still pressed against my neck. The world was spinning around me and I felt a blind panic rising in my throat. But what could I do? She offered herself willingly. If I try to stop her, it would be worse than if I kissed her in public. Still I cannot restrain myself from pleading with her not to sacrifice herself.

She does not listen to my pleas; she is determined on her course. So I can only watch, reassuring her with my eyes. I don't even care if she can see that I love her. I might never see her again.

The Zola carry her between them, each holds a rope. They will swim up the waterfall with her in tow. Just what she had been frightened off.

"Zelda! ZELDA!" I scream her name as she is taken away from me. "Don't do this! Don't do this to me. Stop! Please!" I hear my sobs and I crash to my knees. I see her beautiful face turn towards me as the Zola warriors slip into the water. She shakes her head slightly and smiles at me.

There is a splash and then she is gone.


	12. Shadows

Firstly thank you to my reviewers Vladimir the Hamster and Sweswe. You guys made my day! And thank you to everyone reading - I've had over 1100 hits, whoop! I would really appreciate reviews for this chapter as its one of the pivitol ones and I want to know what you think.

AND if I don't update before then, I hope you all have a happy holiday!

* * *

Chapter Twelve – Shadows

Mali's POV

"What do you think, Mayor Bo?"

I turn my weary gaze to Lian, one of the villagers. Somehow I have almost every occupant of Ordona Village crammed into my sitting room.

"They were so close – what a thing for our village." Another voice pipes up.

Of course, they only want to speak of one thing – Link and his relationship with the Princess. It is a subject that I do not like, however, as Link's closest friend I am believed to be the person best able to dispense gossip into their waiting ears. How wrong they are!

"Of course, it is not unheard of – a princess beneath her station." My father comments, out of respect for him, I nod. I refrain from adding that if that _Princess _were to marry my Link she'd be marrying _above _her station. "But still…" All eyes turn towards me, or more pointedly, towards my companion who is sitting laughing at them all.

"Idiots." He murmurs for my ears alone. I smile as his breath tickles me. I could get myself lost in that voice of his! He smirks at them and leans back in his chair. We are sitting so close that our knees are touching. His dark hair is loose and casually rests on his shoulders. His eyes smoulder with amusement at the joke that only he and I share. It is obvious that the people of Ordona demand an answer from him. Varjo is not forthcoming. He pointedly refuses to reply.

My father acknowledges this with a kind of disappointment. Evidently even he is not indifferent to discussing a little scandal. "It is clear that they are in love." He muses. The villagers nod.

It is not clear. I feel like shouting at them all to look at the facts – the only thing obvious is that Link is a fool. Although I didn't really believe him at the time, Varjo's words were true. Link is in love with the Princess. If he thinks for a second I will help him win her then he is sorely mistaken. I find my eyes drawn towards Varjo once again and I quickly turn away. It would not do for the villagers to think that there is anything between us.

Perhaps because he saw the look I gave him, or perhaps because he is bored with the subject, Varjo rises from his seat and smiles idly at them. "It is pointless speculating over Link's relationship with the Princess." He tells the assembly. "Even if what you suspect is true, it will come to nothing. Zelda will not marry him."

"How do you know?" One person demands.

"She is not a fool." Varjo's voice is cool enough to swiftly depress pretension amongst the ranks. He is, after all, a duke born and bred. He turns to me and I see that he is angry. I begin to wonder if perhaps Varjo has designs on the Princess himself. He smiles at me, no doubt in such a manner that will cause the village to speculate over my relationship with him, and holds his hand out to me.

I take it without question and he pulls me to my feet. He keeps my fingers in a tight grip for just a moment, warning me to hold my tongue. I'm amazed by the power he has even in one hand. I cannot stop thinking that his hands are so cold…

"I rely on your discretion." He says to the villagers. "Although you may believe it to be a positive thing for your village, for Ordon even, if the King hears of the sordid relationship his daughter is currently having with her servant he will be furious."

I am sure he has heard the slight gasp that accompanies his words. He has just as good as confirmed the rumour. I glance at his face and see that familiar demon of mischief lurking in his smile again. Whatever his reason may be, Varjo certainly intends for all Ordon to believe the gossip about Link. And he must know that, try as they might, the people are bound to discuss this with their friends, their relatives… basically the world. What could he be planning?

I realise that he still holds my hand and I blush. The moment I do, his eyes glint. I shiver again. Varjo is the strangest man I've ever met. On the one hand, he is undoubtedly handsome on the other hand he is so cold. His looks attract yet his personality repels.

"Mayor Bo and I are going to follow the Princess." He announces. His fingers grip mine almost painfully as he speaks, quelling any expression of surprise I might have uttered. With these words he practically drags me from my home.

At a fast pace we cross the village, not pausing for breath until we reach the old road to Link's house. Varjo finally releases my hand and I rub the life back into my fingers. He watches me intently. I can feel his gaze burning on my flesh and I shudder.

"You are quiet today, Mayor Bo." He whispers. Slowly he takes my hands in his and massages my fingers with a delicate touch. If anyone saw us now…

I raise my eyes to meet his and discover that he is smiling again. I finally admit to myself that he disturbs me. His smile is positively evil. I shudder.

His hand slowly touches my face and my eyes close. I feel that I am again falling under a terrible spell. It is as though my mind wants to resist him but my body cannot. His fingers are so, so cold...

"What – what do you want from me?" My voice sounds breathless and fragile even to my own ears.

He leans forward and whispers in my ear gently, "I want you to talk to me, Mali." I feel overwhelmed. I am not small yet he towers over me and blocks the sunlight from my eyes. He is like a shadow that smothers the land. Yet he is beautiful and in some dark recess of my heart I know that I am drawn to him.

I open my eyes again as he suddenly pulls away. The sunlight is so bright and it burns my skin. I cannot look away from his face but he is not looking at me. I hear the distant babble of voices and see that the villagers are pouring out of my father's house. Varjo watches them with the same intensity that he uses on me and then he takes my hand in his again.

He pulls me into the shade of a tree and for a moment, he smiles down at me. It is the smile that reminds me of Link – it is kind and loving. "Take me to Link's house." He whispers.

"You have already been there." I remind him. His smile broadens and I feel a tug at my heart. When he behaves like this, he is most likeable. I think Varjo has a tormented soul, and that's why he can be sinister but at moments like this, when his mood lightens, he changes. It is like the sun comes out in his heart again. Normally he is shrouded in shadow.

"That was two days ago." He retorts. "I don't remember the way."

His fingers lace through mine and for once I do not notice that they are cold. I feel myself smiling up at him and I cannot turn away from his scrutiny. His eyes are endlessly deep and wise. "I like you, Mayor Bo." He announces suddenly. His eyes soften as they gaze into mine and then he kisses my cheek tenderly.

And then he laughs and says, "Come, we will be making ourselves the talk of the town if we stay here."

With his hand still laced in mine I lead him up the overgrown path towards the dilapidated ranch. I don't know what I am thinking. My mind is a complete blank. All I know is that Varjo is very, very strange and I think I should be afraid of him.

**

* * *

**"You may talk to me, Mali." I glance up at Varjo and he pulls a face. "It is permissible for two friends to converse, you know?" 

"What would you like to talk about?" I recall his actions from this morning and the sensations I had when he kissed my cheek. We have been at Link's farm since then and I haven't been able to think of anything but him. I am worried about myself.

"You." He responds. He lowers himself to the ground with catlike grace and without much prompting I take my usual seat beside him. Once I am seated he asks, "Have you always loved Link?" He asks.

Well that was a bit unexpected! I don't mind talking about my family and my life but I don't like talking about my deepest emotions. Especially those centred on the man I believed to be the love of my life.

"You do not want to discuss him, do you?" He asks.

Not for the first time I begin to suspect he has the ability to read a mind. He's definitely strange. And disturbing.

"Poor Mali, I suspect that is a wound that will never heal. As long as there is a Princess Zelda, you will always be second fiddle to her. But you knew that, didn't you? What did he tell you – that he was destined to love her?" He remarks. I see the mischief in his eyes again. Surely we are friends. Why would he want to hurt me too? I jump to my feet. I cannot take any more of this torment. The hurt inflicted on me is too deep, too terrible to talk about. It feels like Varjo is twisting the knife in my wound.

I hear him scramble to his feet and I start running. It was stupid of me to expect to be able to outrun him. Not only is he taller than me, thus able to make huge strides but also he is a trained and fit soldier. I scream as he grabs my wrist and jerks me around. His hand is pressed against my mouth and his other hand grabs my wrists. He pushes me back harshly. It hurts when by back smashes into the wall of Link's home and the air is knocked out of me. I raise my eyes to Varjo's face.

His eyes are almost glowing red as he glares down at me. I try to struggle but it's impossible to fight against him. He is so strong, much stronger than me. My heart beats in my ears and I feel bile rising in my throat. I can taste blood. I have never been so frightened in my life. He raises my arms over my head painfully and pins me to the wall.

"Mali." His voice is amused and he shakes his head in mock desperation at me.

I scream.

His strong hand smothers my cries, and I find it increasingly difficult to breath. Oh god, what is he going to do with me? Nobody will hear my cries. Nobody ever comes here.

"Mali, be still." He orders me like he would a disobedient soldier. I can't obey. I can't. I am so scared. My head is throbbing and my chest hurts. I can't breathe.

He presses his hand more firmly against my lips and uses his whole body weight to control my desperate struggles. The more he pushes me against the wall, the softer my screams become until I only cry. My cheeks are wet with tears and I almost choke on my sobs. I have never cried like this before but I am so scared.

"Mali, enough." Varjo seems to take delight in my misery. He forces me to remain in this humiliating position – pinned against a wall with my arms above my head, sobbing with fear. He is so strong and so cold. His voice is not a comfort to me. It only adds fuel to my desperate terror. Slowly he moves his hand from my lips. I want to scream but I can't. I can only cry harder.

I gasp in horror as he presses his hand against my heart.

I stare into his eyes. He is laughing at me again. I hate him. I hate him. I need Link. My heart pounds even harder. He grins at me.

"Are you frightened, Mali?" He murmurs. I swear if his hand moves a millimetre lower I will murder him. My fear is turning in to anger. Which is good. His fingers spread slightly so that they rest against my neck.

"Do you hate me?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" It feels like he's leaning against me? I stare up into his eyes. He smiles at me, the same smile that reminds me of Link. I gulp. "I think you are attracted." He whispers.

"What?"

"You are, aren't you?" His hand is still pressed against my heart and it is still beating wildly. I shake my head and his eyes fill with elusive amusement. "You cannot deny yourself." He says. "I can feel your heart beating and I can see what you cannot."

"And what's that?" I snap. I renew my struggles until he says, "Your eyes."

"What about my eyes?"

"They do not lie. You are intrigued by me." I sneer at him but at the same time I acknowledge, he does have a point. I might hate him but I've never denied that he is astonishingly good looking. And weird. And scary.

His hand moves up my neck to my face and then runs into my hair. His eyes half close as he gazes at me. All right, I'll admit, right now he's gorgeous. But that doesn't alter the fact that I hate him. He tried to…

"Mali, about you and Link." He murmurs into my ears. His whole body is pressed against mine. I tremble. I promise it is purely fear. I'm not that attracted to him. Am I?

His skin is so cold. Even his face is cold.

"What now?" I hope my voice sounds annoyed enough to fool him. Somehow I guess that Varjo knows what I am really thinking right now. Especially since his hand is still entangled in my hair, he holds my hands above my head, his cheek is pressed against mine and I can feel his heart beat. It is quite slow.

"You know hatred and love are closely related, don't you?" I think he just kissed my ear. "It is remarkably easy to slip from one to the other."

I gulp. It's the only noise I can make right now.

His hand slides to my waist and he nuzzles his nose against my neck. Oh god. I am still shaking but it's not precisely with fear anymore. My breathing is quickened.

"You could let your love of Link slip into hatred and then you can destroy _her_." He whispers against my skin. I should be alarmed by these words, but I am not. To be honest, at this moment in time he could say whatever he wanted to, I don't care. "I can help you regain his heart." He raises his head and gazes into my eyes. He is still laughing at me. I know but I don't think I mind anymore. If he has put me under a spell, it's a pretty good one and I quite like it! I vaguely remember being terrified only moments ago but it doesn't matter now. It's all in the past. His red eyes light with delight as I smile at him.

Then suddenly, he leans forward and kisses me.

His lips quirk into a smile as he observes my reaction, which if you are interested is confused, startled and strangely enough, annoyed. My heart thumps against my chest again, and I think my lips are trembling. I am certainly shivering. My arms are still pined above my head and he still holds me in place with his whole body. It is not my first kiss but it is certainly the best kiss of my life.

For a long moment he just watches me, his eyes gleaming with amusement and then he kisses me again. It is as though his magic is seeping into my blood. I feel barely capable of standing, let alone thinking straight. My body responds involuntarily to him and I struggle to wrap my arms around his cold neck. But he doesn't let me move. He forces me to remain perfectly still.

When he pulls away, I feel the sun brightening my world again. I had not realised how dark it had become in his shadow. I tremble all over. He is not gentle or kind but strong and passionate. My lips are bruised. I feel dishevelled and way too warm. Varjo smiles at me, in his usual impish manner.

"Just think how much better that would have been had I been Link." He says casually. It's strange because that's what I had just been pondering, only I'd come to the conclusion that nothing Link could do would match that. "He will never be yours whilst Zelda lives." He says. "Don't you want to…?"

"No." I exclaim. Varjo smiles at me. He doesn't believe me.

"One day you will be ready." He laughs. "And when that day comes, I will be on hand to help you regain what you have lost. Isn't that what you deserve?"

Is it what I deserve? Am I worth more than a Princess? I ask myself as I watch him leave. I stroke a finger across my bruised lips. I don't think Link matters at the moment. My eyes are fixed on Varjo's retreating form.

I don't think I want to leave his side. He frightens me and fascinates me and I can't stop myself needing him. He must have sensed my thoughts again for he stops and turns in my direction before I shout, "Varjo, wait!"

* * *

_What do you think? PRESS REVIEW!_


	13. Imprisoned

Chapter Thirteen – Imprisoned

(Zelda's POV)

I am no weakling. See what I did for my people! I am buying them peace. I hope I am doing the right thing.

It is cold and damp and miserable. Water drips constantly from the ceiling, down the walls and across the floor. My cell is barely large enough for me to lie comfortably in. I have been cooped up in here for two days. The only people I see are the Zola warriors who captured me. I am frightened. Frightened for myself, frightened for Hyrule. Frightened for Link. He tried to protect me, I know, and what I saw in his eyes as they carried me off I will never forget. The way he screamed my name has burned it's place in my memory.

Yet I will be strong. Link cannot always protect me and save me. I am doing what I know is best for Hyrule. The Zora were once our allies and we need them. I do not want to come to the throne and be at war with people who were once our friends. Although at this rate I do not think I will come to the throne at all.

_I am no weakling_. Hah. I wish I were not!

I wish I could pretend that I am fine, that I am not frightened out of my wits in this dark, horrible place. I wish that I did not hope that somehow I would be spared my fate. I wish sometimes that I was not a princess - That this burden would not be mine; that I did not have to think of Hyrule at this moment and know that I must be strong. If the Zora demand my life as recompense for the loss of their leader, then I must acquiesce. I dread to think of what my father would say if he could see me now.

I wish I were not scared.

**

* * *

**I have lost count of the days I have been trapped in this prison. I no longer care. I gave up watching the moon rising through the window that towers high above me. I gave up scoring the walls to note my days of confinement. I have given up my hope and my heart. 

The Zora that cater to my needs are silent. Half will not even look me in the eye. I have had no sight or sound of Link or his so-called friend Rheyan since I was captured. Perhaps he had forgotten me. The thought of losing his friendship scares me more than my imprisonment does.

I wallow here day after day in my own filth. This is no way for the Princess of Hyrule to live. I wish they would just be done with it and have me executed. I would sooner face the sword than lie here hoping beyond all hope that somehow I will be spared. I will not be spared. How could my living recompense them for the loss of their beloved daughter?

The Royal Family may insist they have no argument with me, but surely they too must listen to the voice of their people. I just wish I knew who had given the order out to have Princess Ruaela murdered.

I cannot believe that my father would be so foolish.

**

* * *

**It is very dark and very quiet. Occasionally I hear the scrape of feet and the murmur of voices from far, far away. I cannot understand what they are saying. 

Smoke billows all around me. I feel a familiar sense of panic rising within me. My heart thuds painfully in my chest, and my breathing is rapid. What is happening? I do not smell fire, or hear screams. Perhaps this is how I am to be killed. Perhaps this is the end of my story.

Suddenly I see a light in the distance. I know my cell is small, yet the light is so far away. How could that be there? I step towards it. I realise as I move that my bonds have been loosened. Perhaps this is my chance to escape. I head towards the light. It pierces the black smoke like a beacon in the darkness.

I see Link standing there. His sword is drawn. He has come to rescue me after all. I feel strangely glad to see him and through my tears of relief, I feel myself smile. But he does not glance my way. He is entirely focused on something else. Something beyond the light. Something hiding in the shadows.

I edge closer and call his name softly. I do not wish to alert the guards to my presence. Then I realise that there are no guards here. I am standing in a huge room. Somehow I have been moved from my dungeon cell to the outside world. It is not a place I recognise, but I have not seen much of my homeland, so I am not altogether surprised by this. I call Link again and finally I catch his attention. He looks surprised to see me.

My hope and happiness die in an instant. Apparently, he is not my saviour after all. His surprise melts away into his familiar soft smile and I relax a little. He holds his free hand out to me and I accept his invitation without hesitation. He draws me to his side and I blush as I feel his arm encircling my waist again. Somehow I know that he wishes to protect me and, although I wish to be strong and learn to fight for myself, I am woman enough to desire the shelter of his arms. I can feel the heat of his body through the fabric of my clothes and I blush even more.

Goddesses, I really do like him then.

Yep. I do. Especially when he turns and smiles down at me, with that strange look in his eyes again. It is almost as if I am a dream to him and he cannot take his eyes off me. That is gratifying, of course, but what is quite alarming is the way I cannot take my eyes of him. His blue eyes are so intense, so beautiful, that I cannot but stare into them.

For a moment, I am lost in time – staring up at him, and thinking about him. Probably still blushing bright pink too, but I care not for that. Then I realise that black smoke still pours around us and the air is acrid.

"What is going on?" I ask him.

Link drags his attention from me and gazes into the darkness all around us. "Can't you sense it, my Princess? The darkness, the shadow just beyond my reach – it is coming…"

"What is coming?"

"Great evil." He responds. "Can you not feel it just before you wake up, do you not see it out of the corner of your eye – lurking in your shadow. There is something terrible coming and I don't think any of us will be able to hold it back."

As he speaks, I shiver. I realise how cold it is. I turn so that I am pressed more closely against him and to my surprise (and satisfaction) Link drops his sword and, for the first time in my life, he embraces me tightly. I hear his voice floating high above my head but I am not really concentrating on his words, or the darkness or anything but the novelty of being in the strong embrace of a man I lo-I mean-like. A lot.

"Zelda, are you listening?" He repeats.

How can he talk at a time like this? I always put Link on the list of 'strong, silent' types but here he is, talking for Hyrule. I wish he would hush. I raise my head to command his silence and as I do, his grip slackens. In fact, his arms drop to his side. I am confused now. And cold.

He smirks at me and tucks a piece of my hair behind my ears. "You really must learn to concentrate." He laughs.

"How can I concentrate when you behave like this?" I ask him, in a tone, which even to my ears is highly flirtatious.

Link smiles again and takes my right hand in his. "Princess, you must listen to me." He turns his hand in my grip so that I can see the back of it. It is his left hand and I remember, a long time ago, I saw a golden mark there. He closes his eyes and I jump in shock as the golden mark slowly begins to glow. And then my right hand starts to tingle. Painfully.

"You must learn to accept your past." He says calmly. He holds my hand tightly even though I am struggling for release. "Zelda, if you do not understand who you are, then Hyrule will not survive. Don't you understand that?"

"You cannot make me believe in the gods, Link." I answer quietly. "Release me at once."

"I cannot make you believe, no. But I can open your eyes, Princess." He turns my hand so that I can see it. I gasp as I see a matching golden triangle on the back of my hand. So that is the source of all this pain. Well if it is going to hurt me, it can go to hell! I shake my hand from Link's grasp and the mark disappears.

"Princess, please…"

"Enough, Link." I shout. A hurt look appears in his eyes and my heart goes out to him. "You have an admirable faith in your gods, but you cannot force me to believe in them. The mark on your hand, maybe it does set you apart. Maybe it does make you believe in them but it does not convince me. I do not believe in the legends of Ganondorf and Vaati and Zant and all the other 'evils' that have besieged this land before. I believe they are all fables. I am sorry."

"Do you deny your own heritage, Princess?" He asks quietly. I can still see the hurt in his eyes, but behind that, I can see a strange kind of anger. It unnerves me.

"I do not deny my heritage. I am the descendant of a long line of rulers, I…I think that maybe some of the stories were exaggerated. That's all. I mean, the Triforce, the gods, and everything - it is a little farfetched, Link." I smile sympathetically at him and to my surprise his anger deepens.

"Very well." He says and bows politely to me. "I see that I was mistaken in you. But know this, Princess. If you do not believe in yourself and trust the power bestowed on you by the gods, then Hyrule will fall."

"What?"

"You _are _Hyrule, Zelda." He says softly. "Without you, this country is nothing. If we lose you, we will lose our world. If you do not believe, then Hyrule is lost already."

He turns away and picks up his sword. All that closeness I felt a moment ago is lost. There is a huge barrier between us. But I cannot force myself to believe something just because he wants me to, although his words about my relation to the country are a little daunting. As he steps out of the light he turns back and smiles slightly.

"I will continue to fight, Princess." He says gently. "No matter how terrible the darkness and no matter what is thrown at me, I will keep fighting for you. I will always protect you. I will always protect Hyrule."

"Why?" I whisper as he walks away.

"Because…I love my country dearly." He replies.

* * *

A moment later he is gone and I am alone. I feel afraid again because I am lost and it is cold and all around me there are shadows. I dare not step out of the light into the darkness beyond, but already I can feel that its strength is fading.

"You know, if you were wise, you would listen to him." A voice comes from my right.

I jump and before I can turn around and identify the speaker, another voice comes from my left.

"If you do not believe in yourself, you will never find the courage within you to follow your heart, child."

A third voice comes from in front of me, "And without the courage to face what you fear, you'llnever have the strength to fight."

"W-who's there?" I call into the darkness.

The sound of giggles assails my ears but I cannot see anything. "You will never see us unless you see yourself." Comes the first voice again.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"We are the ones whom you deny… Princess Zelda." There is a laugh and then the light disappears completely. I scream. "We are your strength – your past, your present, and your future. You must learn to believe in us…"

"PRINCESS!"

The smoke becomes like a cloud billowing around me. In it I see all kinds of terrible imagines - demons and monsters and ghosts. I scream more and more.

"PRINCESS."

There is that voice again. It is muffled and distant. And it sounds like Link. Oh, thank the goddesses – he's come back to save me.

"Princess!"

"I am here, I am here!" I shout back as loud as I can.

I feel a touch on my shoulder. I jump almost out of my skin. My right hand tingles again. My fists are clenched. The smoke and that terrible acrid smell have disappeared. I can feel something cold around my wrists and ankles. Slowly, I see the warm glow of a torch just before me on the floor. My back is pressed tightly against the wall and I realise I am crouched in a ball.

"Princess?" I feel a warm hand touch my cheek gently and I lift my gaze.

Link smiles at me, a little wryly and says, "Are you alright?"

I look around the cell in some confusion. Where has all the smoke gone? Why are my hands still bound? Why is Link still here? I blink and look back up at him, hoping he will have the explanation. As usual, I am not disappointed. "You seemed to be having a nightmare." He tucks my hair behind my ear, just as he did in my 'dream' and smiles tenderly. "I was worried about you."

"I was dreaming?" I think I said that aloud. In fact, I must have said it aloud for Link nods and whispers, "It's alright. It is over now. I am here."

Thank the gods for that. I cannot remember ever having such a terrible dream before. I gaze up into his eyes and remember that some parts of my dream were not entirely terrible. I feel my cheeks beginning to glow and turn away. Link apparently has the same thought as me, for he stands and turns to somebody behind him. He clears his throat and says, "Anyway, Princess – I have good news…"

"You are to be released without charge, immediately." Comes another voice. I glance up and see a Zora standing there. I can tell from her finery and elegant bearing that she is important. "I am Queen Ruto, the fifth." She announces and holds a hand towards me. "I humbly apologise for the behaviour of my subjects and I beg that you will forgive them for their impudence."

This is Queen Ruto? She is very beautiful, for a fish-creature, and very stern-looking. Yet as she smiles at me, I see the humour in her face and the kindness in her soul. It wins an instant response from me. She kneels at my feet and quickly unlocks my shackles. "I came as soon as I knew what had happened." She explains as she helps me stand. "I would not wish for this to happen to you of, all people. I will ensure that the perpetrators of this crime are suitably punished."

"I offered myself." I explain hastily.

She turns her blue eyes on my and gives me a quizzical look. "You offered yourself, did you?"

"Yes. The life of a Princess for the life of a Princess." I smile. "I believe that is a fair trade."

"No." She answers surprisingly. She nods at Link who picks up the torch and she takes my arm to support me. "Nothing will bring my daughter back, I accept that."

"But I…"

"Peace." She interrupts me ruthlessly. "If you would please hear me out." I do not think that was a request. I catch Link's eye and I can see that he is as amused as I am. Unaware of our Hylian impudence, she continues, "As I said, nothing will bring my daughter back. I have long since accepted that and I am aware that it was not your father that ordered her execution. I cannot say that I entirely agreed with my daughter's actions either. Nonetheless, the reason for hostility between our people was not the actions of my daughter, or the price she paid for her treachery but that your father did not have the balls to…a-hem, I mean, your father did not have the spirit to take responsibility for the actions of his soldiers."

She is again oblivious to the look that passes between Link and I. I hide my smile and give her my polite attention. "I was a friend of your mothers." She announces. "You never knew her, did you? She was sheltered here with her children after her unfortunate affair." She smiles to herself and says, "I believe that is sufficient recompense for the loss of my dear Ruaela. It really pi-I mean-irritated your father to know that she had found a home here."

"But I thought the death of your daughter occurred after my mother ran away?"

"No." Ruto smiles again. "My daughters death coincided with the disappearance of your mother. Both incidents almost cost your father his throne. Afterwards we had a kind of truce that lasted for a few years, but things turned sour again when your father came to know about the second child born to his wife. Out of wedlock. He was of the opinion that we should not have allowed such an event to take place in our domain. When we disagreed and advised him that Queen Helena was happier living in sin with two illegitimate children than she had ever been living in the castle with a dimwit, he took offence and thus our hostilities started again."

She pauses to admire the ring on her finger. "Nevertheless, I am of the opinion that this stupid war has lasted for far too long. It is time to bury the hatchet. Many hurtful things were said and both sides did many foolish things. Do not think that you Hylians are innocent in this – my people have been ostracised and persecuted. However, I am prepared to try to make amends. We all must work together to stop the coming darkness destroying our world."

"Coming darkness? So you believe that too?"

"Of course I believe that." She replies almost scornfully. "Surely you can sense it too, Princess? There is a great evil lurking in the darkness and it will surely rise again. Why else have you been born bearing the mark of the Holy Triforce and why else would Link be at your side, protecting you?"

I remember my dream and shudder. Somehow I do not want to tell this magnificent Queen that I think she is mad. I do not want to admit to my lack of faith in the gods. I do not think that would go down well. She clearly expects a response. I glance at Link, who shrugs unhelpfully, and stare up at her. She seems enormous in the pale torchlight and she is glaring at me. "Um…"

"I expect you will visit the Shrine of Lord Jabun whilst you are here and offer your prayers to the Water Sage?" Ruto glares down at me. I think she can see through my silence. I have to admit, she is quite scary.

"O-of course." I agree.

She smiles. "I am glad. I would not want to think that Hyrule's only hope does not believe in the gods." She pushes a door open and we step out into the throne room. Suddenly I become conscious of my filthy state, greasy hair and dirty face. Everything here glistens with crystal clarity. I just want to crawl into a corner and hide. The Zora have all stopped swimming and are bowing to their queen. And casting glances in my direction.

"This is Princess Zelda." She announces, in her booming voice. I am sure that she will be heard even at Lake Hylia. "She is my guest and as such she will be treated with the utmost respect, dignity and diligence. If I find any of you have mistreated her, or have said a single thing against her, you will be punished. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." Agree the assembled Zora's.

"Good." She turns back to me. "Rheyan will be your personal servant." She raises one finger and on cue, Rheyan jumps out of the water and in one neat move, stands at her side and bows to me.

"I am sorry for what happened to you, Princess." He murmurs.

I actually do not blame him for my capture. I am just about to put these thoughts into words when Queen Ruto says, "Actually, it was Rheyan that alerted me to your presence here, Princess. You can trust him. Can't she, Rheyan?" She turns her glittering gaze onto him. I am amazed that he remains perfectly composed. I would have wilted under such intensity but he just smiles serenely and bows.

"Take her to the best guest chambers." She orders, "After she is washed, clothed and fed, she may meet her relatives."

Rheyan's eyes gleam with a hint of amusement at this but he merely bows again. "Anything else, my Queen?"

"Yes, after that, bring her back to me. I wish to talk with her some more. That is all."

"Yes, ma'am."

My future decided there is nothing I can do about it. There is no opinion I could voice to stop these competent plans. All I can do is thank the autocratic Queen for her kindness (who frowns at me), smile weakly at Link (who rolls his eyes), and follow Rheyan (who walks alarmingly fast).

What a welcome to the Zora's domain!

* * *

And I hope you all enjoyed your winter holiday, whatever you were doing and have a very happy new year! Remember to **review!**


	14. Belief

Firstly, thank you very much for your reviews and support for this story! I am always grateful for feedback, especially constructive stuff – it's the best way to improve, so please do feel free to review. Sorry it's taken ages to update. To keep you happy, I've posted another oneshot named 'In another Lifetime' which you might enjoy. (Way to plug my own work, eh?!)

I wish I hadn't invented the siblings now. But never mind… I will find a way to use them. Anyway, on with the story…

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen – Belief 

(Link's POV)

Water runs slowly down my back. It is warm. Deliciously warm. I heave a sigh of relief and allow my aching body to relax. The Princess is safe. I have already offered my prayer of thanks to my beloved Goddesses for delivering her from harm but I feel the need to thank them again. I smile as I whisper the words of thanks again. I was never so relieved to see Queen Ruto (the fifth) storming into Rheyan's quarters, demanding to know what the deuce was going on.

Ruto has not changed since I last saw her, if anything she is worse than she was. She was always autocratic and demanding. Rheyan tells me that Zora Queens only get worse with age. I smiled at this, for all her faults, Queen Ruto is an excellent ruler and she returned from her vacation as soon as she knew what her subjects were planning in her absence.

Zelda is in private consultation with her now. Hence the reason I am finally allowing myself to relax. I've not done that for these last ten days. I suppose old habits die hard – my sword is within grabbing distance. Even in the bath, I am prepared for the worst. I give my hair a final rinse and for a moment, my mind flashes back to when I lived on my ranch. I remember bathing in the old tin tub before my fire there. And cutting my hair with sheep shears. Some of its grubby blond length falls into my eyes. I could do with a haircut. I wonder if anyone has any shears…

I smile at this thought and hop out of the bath before the water starts to cool. I could picture Queen Ruto if I asked to borrow some shears to cut my hair with. She thinks I am uncultured already. The room I have been allocated is in the guards' quarters and it is nothing magnificent. To be honest, I don't mind. Of course, in Hyrule Castle, I have my own chambers and an attendant servant but it's nice to go back to more humble surroundings. I glance at my reflection in the mirror as I dry myself. Yep, I need a haircut. I wonder what Mali saw in me?

I wonder what she's doing right now? I hardly have time to think of my former life but I kind of feel sorry for her. I think I hurt her more than I ever intended. In fact, it is probably better if I don't think about it. She seemed to like Varjo, which might be a blessing in disguise. Varjo is a flirt and I wouldn't exactly recommend him as a worthy partner for any lady but Mali can take care of herself. She is very strong willed and is more than a match for any trick he could pull on her. Although I will never love her, as I love Zelda, I am still her friend and I hope that our friendship will last for all time. She'll get over me, I know. It was probably just a crush.

I frown at my reflection and turn. Whatever I hope regarding her, I know that I hurt her greatly and that is not a thing that I can just wish away.

As soon as I am dressed, I head towards the throne room. I want to speak to Zelda, I mean the Princess, before anything else. I wonder what her nightmare was about. She was trembling with fear when I woke her. Poor thing. Of course, I must be on my best behaviour from now on. The Zora like to annoy King Daphnes, but I cannot let them see how much I care for my Princess, I doubt even they would accept any kind of intimate relationship between us. I think I have been discreet these last few days. I have let my anxiety get the better of me. Fortunately, most of these times, Rheyan has been on hand before I could go too far.

I know quite a few of the Zora now. Even the Zola warriors have been treating me with a kind of wary respect. This increased tenfold when the Queen returned. A few of the children greet me as I pass. My delightful siblings are not with them. This makes me frown slightly. I specifically told Priya and Elliot to wait for me here. Typical little brats have disappeared. All right, so they're not brats. In fact, I was amazed to find out how well they have been brought up. That would be Madam Riko's influence, she has practically raised the pair of them and they are very well-mannered. I just find it hard to relate to two children that I hardly know. I wonder if the Princess will have better success than I.

"Priya went with Zora Rheyan before." One of the children volunteers the information before I have to ask. Obviously my frown clearly conveys my thoughts.

"And where's Elliot?"

"Dunno." The children reply. "Maybe with Madam Riko?"

"Thanks." I say and continue my journey. I don't think I am cut out to deal with children. Yet again, my bloodline has let me down. All of the past hero's have been able to relate to kids, and have made friends of them. I can't. They freak me out. They are way too perceptive.

**

* * *

**Rheyan is waiting outside the entrance to the Royal Chambers. He smiles when he sees me. "Ah, you've arrived finally. What were you doing?" He asks as I approach. 

"Bathing. Who's she got in there at the moment?" I look pointedly towards the door Queen Ruto's private audience room in case Rheyan hasn't already guessed the nature of my thoughts.

"Zelda and Priya. She sent for the latter a while ago and they've been incarcerated in there fore hours, poor children."

"What was it about Priya that you wanted me to see, Rheyan?" We have not discussed the reason for me being here in the Zora's domain since I arrived. We were a little distracted by Zelda's imprisonment. I note that for once Rheyan looks uncomfortable. It must be something bad if he looks perturbed. Rheyan is notoriously serene in every situation. That is why he is the Queen's personal emissary. That, and the fact he is also her nephew and heir to the Zora throne. See, I do know some important people! Although I have obviously met with my siblings since arriving here, this will be the first time that Zelda has met them. I glance at the ornate silver door and wonder how she will cope with such an encounter. Especially since it is being supervised by Ruto.

"Priya…" Began Rheyan. Again, he looks at his hands. I know he's searching for the words to explain. He takes a breath and continues, "She is different to you, Link. We are beginning to suspect she is not related to you at all."

To be honest, I have always wondered about that. She never has looked like my father. She has bright blond hair, much like Queen Helene did, but her eyes are golden-brown. Since Helene and my father both had blue eyes, it would be unlikely for her to be their child. So, providing Helene did not have any other secrets she did not reveal in her lifetime, there is only one other person who could be her real father. Which would make her a princess of the realm. Which would cause some unforeseen difficulties.

"Do you think she's…?"

"Daphnes child." Rheyan finishes the sentence for me. His sea-green eyes are troubled. "I can't be sure of course, but the timing would fit in. She was born seven months after Helene ran away with your father. We always assumed she was his for they insisted she was born early. She was a very small child..."

"But if it is true?"

"Then I don't know what will happen." He replies quietly. I can see the worry still lurking in his eyes. The Zora shielded Helene because of the friendship between her and Ruto. They believed she was escaping an unhappy marriage but if Priya had been conceived before she had ran away, then the marriage could not have been as unhappy as they had been led to believe. Helene had lied to them and to my father. All of this makes me pity the men involved. Rheyan sighs and continues, "It's one thing to harbour two illegitimate children, it is another matter entirely to conceal a princess."

"Has Priya any idea of this?"

"Well, that's the odd thing. She never seems to talk about your father; it is almost as though she knows it herself. Of course, we have never mentioned our suspicions to her." Rheyan scratches his head, "She is different, Link. It is almost like she is… Zelda – the true Zelda."

"What?"

"She knows magic." Rheyan looks at his hands again and scratches his arm. "She has had visions."

"Is that why you brought me here? You want to see if she has the Triforce?"

"I know you believe your Zelda is the true heir to the Triforce but it is well known that she does not have faith in herself. She has yet to show she has any of the hereditary powers that the true Princess Zelda should."

"I don't doubt the princess for a moment." I reply quickly. And then my mind starts thinking about all those times that I have been worried by her comments, her lack of faith, and her naivety… No! I cannot start thinking like this. She cannot have been misnamed. Why, it was said that at her birth, the Triforce on her hand shone so brightly that one of her attendant's was almost blinded. And I love her. Surely that means something?

Rheyan nods. Perhaps he is thinking the same thing as I. Hyrule's dependence is on this one girl. If she was not the person we believe her to be, if she is not the true heir to the Triforce, then this whole country has been deceived. And we are all in serious trouble.

**

* * *

**Rheyan and I have been waiting for hours outside the Royal chamber. Of course, my Zora friend could have long since abandoned me, but he chose to remain with me. I think he knows that my thoughts are so troubled, so confused, that he realises I need his support. I count Rheyan as one of my oldest friends. He is older than me, and he is very experienced in the ways of the world. I count on him to advise me for I know he is always honest with me and whether his counsel is easy to take, or hard, I know it is always best to listen to him. 

He has not yet discussed my burgeoning relationship with the Princess, although I know he is not blind to my feelings. Perhaps he is reluctant to discuss the issue with me. Maybe he knows that I already know the stupid risk I am taking by staying with her. Or he could just feel pity for me.

Finally we hear movement in the room. The murmur of voices grows louder. Their meeting is at an end. Not for the first time today, I wish I could have heard what was discussed.

Zelda is the first to emerge - she glances at me and smiles weakly. I can feel that familiar sensation in my blood. How I wish I were anything but an ordinary man. She looks at Rheyan and he responds to the silent entreaty in her eyes.

"I… need to think…" She mutters. I see her violet eyes flicker towards mine again and I hear her sigh. Her eyes are glittering, either with anger or hurt. I cannot determine which. I control myself. I deny myself. More than anything do I long to rush forward and comfort her. But I cannot.

Rheyan's words drift through my mind – is she really the Princess of Destiny? What if she is not?

My eyes are drawn to the second person to emerge. Priya.

She is like Zelda, and she is not. Her hair is bright blond and she wears it tied up. Her skin is darker than Zelda's. Her eyes are bright and full of mischief but are brown. I prefer the usual hue of Zelda's beautiful eyes. She favours her mother, Helene. I still cannot determine any resemblance to me, apart from her hair. This makes Rheyan's words choke me.

She is thirteen, five years Zelda's junior. Seven years younger than me. She is sweet, but a little boisterous. She likes to set people about by the ears. She had me sussed in about two minutes. Perhaps it was my own fault for going on about Zelda and how I would rescue her somehow. But still, she didn't have to say before the entire population of Zora that I was clearly besotted by the Princess.

That was not a good move and if she has got the Triforce of Wisdom, she could at least have put it to better use!

I think some of what I am thinking must be written on my face, for she is grinning at me. "Heya, Linkipoo." She says cheerfully. Even as a thirteen year old, she cannot help the note of authoritarianism entering that little voice of hers. She has been learning the ropes from Queen Ruto.

"Linkipoo?" Repeats Zelda. She glances at me again, and I see the glimmer of amusement lighten her expression for a moment.

"It's a nickname." I explain hastily. "I hate it."

"But it suits you." Laughs Priya.

I hate her but I can't help smiling. She grins up at me and to my surprise, she suddenly hugs me. "I love having a big brother to tease and a big sister to share secrets with." She announces.

My eyes meet Zelda's and we both smile. Priya looks from me to Zelda and smiles knowingly. "C'mon, I want you to meet Elliot." She says to Zelda. Before my princess can agree or disagree, her hand is clasped in her sister's firm hold and she is dragged away. "Oi, you too, Linkipoo!" She calls as she sees that I have not moved.

I cannot move. I don't feel like I am part of that family. I look at Rheyan and see that he is watching the pair with something akin to a frown on his face.

"Sir Link!" The very intensity of Queen Ruto's voice makes me jump as it comes from directly behind me. I didn't even realise she was there. I turn swiftly and bow. She is unimpressed with courtesies. That is one of the best things about her. "I want a word with you, please."

Like all Ruto's requests, they are really commands and I can do nothing but obey. Rheyan is dismissed and I notice that he follows the Princess. I wish I could go with them.

**

* * *

**Ruto is troubled. I can see it by the way her fins rise and fall with rapidity and the way she is wringing her hands. She tells me only what Rheyan has told me. She has told Zelda what they suspect, although she has not told the Princess outright that they believe she might be a fraud. I am to watch her closely and see if there are any signs of divinity in her. If not… if she is not what we think… Ruto broke down at this point, lost in conjecture. 

I was the one that thought of that nurse that brought her in to the world. The sign of the Triforce is the sure sign of Nayru's power in her. If the maid was to be believed, then Zelda truly is the heir to the Triforce. I am also tasked with finding her. The Princess will accompany me. She should not object, for that nursemaid was her nurse up unto the age of twelve.

She vanished after that day, dismissed by the King. It is believed she settled in the hidden village, far north of Hyrule. Surely the maid's word can be trusted. Perhaps she has some hidden magic that will make Zelda's mark appear again.

What worries me is that the sign of the Triforce has not appeared on the hand of either Zelda or Priya, yet I have the very same sign on my hand. If I am here, there must be a Princess Zelda – there must be one alive who bears the Triforce of Wisdom. I really do believe that it is Zelda herself, but Ruto is not so sure.

All I know is that I must find out. There is great darkness hidden in the shadows of this land, inching forward, slowly taking over. I can feel it all around me. I feel it in the air that I breathe and although I will face any foe, I cannot hope to win unless I have Nayru's guidance.

I am in serious trouble.

* * *

The plot thickens!! Tell me what you think, hit review :p It might encourage me to write faster LOL. 


	15. Into an Abyss

Thank you to la generala for the review!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen – Into an abyss

Mali's POV

Varjo's black hair slumps over his face like a veil as he pours over the huge map he has spread out on the grass. He looks like a child today, eagerly playing with a new toy. I smile at the thought and allow my eyes to wander over him. There is no doubt he has an amazing physique. He seems to be made of pure muscle. Even the light shirt he wears cannot hide the sinewy lines of his back and the strength in his arms. I feel myself blush and turn away.

Really I don't know what's come over me recently. Ever since that incident at Link's ranch, I seem to have developed an insatiable appetite for all things Varjo. Of course, he has not helped matters. He is perfectly aware that my eyes are often fixated on his skin, or that my thoughts very often make me blush, they are so inappropriate. I think he enjoys teasing me. Sometimes he will allow his fingers to brush against my neck as we walk side-by-side. Sometimes he will glance at me, his strange eyes lit with amusement. He has even taken to wearing skin-tight breeches, knowing that I find such rather impossible to ignore.

Even his attitude now, pouring over that blasted map is intentionally provoking. He is his leaning on his side, his back to me, in a deliberate sprawl that shows off his toned back and muscular arms to the best advantage. I can't help but ogle him once more before taking my habitual seat by his side and asking the inevitable question – "What's the plan?"

He traces a route on the old map with a long finger, again in a deliberately slow manner, of course he knows that I would much rather have that same finger running over my skin…oh help – stop it, Mali!

I'm positive he can read my mind for as I reprimand myself mentally; he glances up at me and smirks knowingly.

Damn that bloody…

"I am still tracing the route." He says, interrupting my thoughts. Which is a good thing as I'm getting a bit flustered. He even uses his voice to tease me. It's like everything he says is a hidden innuendo meant just for me.

I really do wonder if he's enchanted me somehow.

I force myself to concentrate on the map, and not him – a difficult but not impossible task. It is very old and faded. It was in the library of his mansion and had apparently been drawn in the age of the imprisoning war. Why he needs it, I don't know.

I suppose to a cartographer, it would be incredible to see how the land has changed. Even I find it quite interesting to see that the land has altered over these last how-ever-long years. Hyrule is much bigger than it was then. To me it seems like the whole thing has shifted southward. It is quite bizarre. Varjo is studying the seals on the map – there are five of them, each representing some kind of element and I think he's transposing them onto his new map.

I have no idea what we are doing but I don't care. As long as I can somehow sever the connection between Link and the Princess, I am satisfied.

"Hmm," I hear him murmur to himself and I have to quell the very improper thoughts that travel with alarming regularity through my mind at the sound. I don't know what kind of attraction I have for him – it feels almost unnatural – but I cannot get enough of him.

I glance at the map again and see that his finger is resting lightly against one of the seals. It is right in the middle of the ancient Lake Hylia. He strokes the symbol lightly and smiles. "I remember this…"

"Remember what?"

"The water temple…" He murmurs again and continues stroking that faded blue mark on the map. It is right slap-bang in the middle of the ancient Lake Hylia. There are no discernable bridges crossing to the point at which his finger rests lightly, nor is there any indication that that temple-thing that he is talking about is somehow floating on the surface – so how the heck would he have visited it, if that's what he means.

"The lake had almost dried completely." I suddenly get the impression that he's forgotten I am here. It's like he's lost in a memory or something weird. Somehow, that scares me.

"Do you mean when Daphnes dammed the river?" I ask.

"Dammed…" Varjo jumps in surprise and glances at me. His red eyes are gleaming eerily again. I take a step backwards, almost tripping on a tree root as I do. A frown mars his beautiful face and he watches me in a predatory manner. Strange man. Suddenly he grins at me. I am relieved, for a moment there I was getting seriously worried. "Daphnes didn't dam the river."

"So why was Lake Hylia dried up?"

"The Zora's domain had frozen."

I rack my brains to recall the last time the Zora River had frozen over but I can't think of any occasion. As far as I can remember, it's only happened twice in the history of Hyrule, once in the era of the very first Link and once in the era of Twilight. I am confused. And so I tell my companion.

Varjo's grin widens. Obviously he finds me hilarious. I sometimes wish he'd share the joke with me but I doubt he ever will. Still he is so attractive that I can forgive him.

He cracks his knuckles and stands. He stretches deliberately and turns to me. I'll bet he's noticed that blush on my face again. Why oh why am I filled with such improper, and downright dirty thoughts when I look at him? My poor father would be appalled if he knew what I was thinking right now. He flicks my cheek carelessly with a finger and says, "Warm, isn't it?"

I nod, even though it's actually rather cool this afternoon, inside I'm on fire.

A lazy smile spreads across his face and his red eyes glint in the sun. "I always knew you were far too pretty to be wasted on Link." He murmurs as he pulls me towards him. I can't tell if he is being tender or sarcastic. I don't care though. I feel his lips brushing the nape of my neck and I shiver with delicious anticipation. I allow my body to go limp in his arms.

When he has finished, I manage to raise my eyes back to his and I smile. I can't prevent myself from smiling – I think you'd have to be better than a sage to feel such pleasure and not smirk about it. The way he looks now makes me tremble, there is a hidden depth of excitement in his eyes that I've never seen before, and I'm not entirely convinced it's a good thing. His lips are parted slightly and I realise I am staring at them.

I still don't understand how or why he takes me to the point of madness and then steps back just before I can allow myself to fall into the feeling. It's like he really delights in frustrating me. Take now for instance, he will smile at me, kiss me and cajole me, and then the next moment, he will let go and act as though nothing has happened between us.

True to form, after making me feel like a feeble Red-Chu, Varjo has wandered off back to that map of his. I see his finger tracing lines between one point and another and I find myself thinking that I should ask him to do a similar thing to me and…

Oh god. I'm doing it again.

I shake my head, trying to purge my mind of all these terrible, lustful thought and try to picture Link. After all, he is supposedly the reason I accompanied Varjo on this stupid journey. Funnily enough, when I close my eyes I can see Link, only his hair is dark, like Varjo's and when he opens his eyes and glances my way, his eyes are red, like Varjo's. Now that is worrying. Either Link really does look like Varjo, or my mind has become obsessed with the said Duke of Faron.

I hear his low chuckle coming from the floor at my feet. To my astonishment, Varjo has somehow moved from the map to me without my noticing. He is kneeling before me. For a stupid, improbable moment, my mind thinks of proposals. I successfully curb this ridiculous thought. I wouldn't want to marry him anyway. His red eyes still glitter eerily as he gazes up at me. Doesn't he realise what he does to me?

This is Varjo – of course he does!

He tugs at my hand softly. I shiver, a little because it is cold, but mainly because I feel uneasy. Slowly he induces me to kneel before him. For the first time, we are exactly the same height. I can see right into his eyes and I see that they're flecked with orange and crimson. In their own freaky way, they are beautiful.

He allows me to stare at him for a moment, he's still smirking so goodness knows what he's really thinking, and for once he seems to be in a passive mood. When I raise my hand to do what I've been itching to do all day – namely get my fingers tangled in his long black hair, he only smiles slightly at me.

His hair is like silk. I wonder what the heck he washes it in! Since he's being so passive, at the moment at least, I might push my luck. It feels like time is standing still as I slowly lean my head forward. My whole body trembles with fear, as I cautiously taste the skin of his neck.

He only sighs.

His skin is so cold but so intoxicating.

Softly he pushes me back after allowing me to kiss him for a while. I expect the real Varjo has returned but when I look up at him, ready to see laughter and mockery in his eyes, there is nothing there but surprise.

Perhaps he finds it strange, like I do, that so simple an act as a kiss can have such a detrimental effect on one's sanity.

I don't know what he's thinking and I don't care. I don't care that when I feel him slowly wrap his arms around me, the sun becomes dark. I don't care that his eyes are flaring with almost animalistic passion as they burn into my very skin. I don't care that his fingers are tracing the seams of my clothing or that my hands are doing the same.

I don't care that as he lowers me to the ground and begins to kiss me, that my father would be mortified if he knew what I am doing.

All that matters is this beautiful, terrible pain.

**

* * *

**I feel cold again and it is dark. I wonder how long I have been sleeping. As I stretch and look around. I am not surprised to see that I am alone. Somehow I didn't picture Varjo hanging around after our tryst. Still, it is nice to see that he has wrapped me in his dark cloak. It's a sweet gesture, for him anyway. As my senses slowly wake, I notice that I can hear birds chirping in the trees and insects still buzz lazily around the wild flowers. It can't be that late then… but why is it so dark? 

I am a little thirsty so I suppose I ought to get up. Besides lying on the grass isn't exactly comfortable. Varjo's maps are still spread out over the grass. It's a little strange not to see him sprawled over them, like he has been these last few days.

I glance around, but still can't see him so I drag myself to the maps. He's been really secretive over them, apart from letting me glimpse them, and I don't know what he's doing. Now would be a good chance to see I suppose. And if my mind thinks for a minute, that I'll let it dwell on how furious he'd be with me if I'm caught, it's sorely mistaken!

The map looks as old as time itself. The lettering on it is strange but looks kind of like modern Hylian, but if it is – the words are totally strange to me. I'm not very good at geography anyway so it's pretty useless me searching for clues on this. The only things I can discern clearly are the symbols – at least, I think I can decipher them.

The water seal, sitting in Lake Hylia is a faded blue. Then in the forest north east of this, there is a green seal – probably earth or something. And then there is a pink one, which was at one time red – got to be fire – to the very north, in the mountains. Below this is a silver one, in what appears to be a graveyard. In the western desert, there is an orange one and finally in the centre of the map is a yellow one and the symbol of the Triforce.

Varjo has drawn faint lines in between each of the runes and has written in tiny letters some names. They mean nothing to me but they do sound a little familiar. The only history lessons I ever attended to were the ones taken by Link, and then I always got distracted after about two minutes of listening to him.

On the more recent map, Varjo has written the same names. I can see he has transposed the lines from the ancient map to his new map and the names are written, again in his neat hand, at the end of each line. He has circled the Lake Hylia name and has written something in even smaller letters next to the name Ruto.

My nose is almost touching the page as I try to read what he has written. Even then, I can barely make out what it says. Something like 'Ruaela'.

Now this name is familiar. I know I've heard it recently… My brain hurts as I try to remember it. Something to do with the Zora I know. Of course, that Zora Princess that was killed was called Ruaela. So why would Varjo write her name on the map?

I hear his soft tread approaching and hastily turn away from my spying. I glance up and smile as I watch him approach. I know that he has seen me looking at his maps. I can tell by the way his eyes glitter with malice. For once I don't feel scared of him.

Even when he sits besides me and holds my wrist so tightly that my hand starts to turn red, I am not afraid. I don't know what's come over me. In a strange, probably twisted, way I actually like this feeling of intimidation. Somewhere in the back of my mind I know he's done something terrible to me. But the worst thing is, I really don't care.

**

* * *

**His house is completely empty and rather dilapidated. It is dark and dismal but I like it. It is huge. I could quite happily get lost in it. Of course, I will never be lost here, for I am with Varjo constantly. I am like his shadow. I cannot bear to be away from him. 

I know I am not in love with him. And I know that he feels nothing towards me, yet I feel like I am a part of his soul and like he is a part of me - a part I didn't know before yesterday.

As I lay at his side last night, in that vast bed, I thought it strange how well we are suited to each other.

I watch him pouring over that map again. His hand rests over Lake Hylia and as I watch, he meets my eyes. That familiar grin is on his face, and it is one that makes my heart flutter with fear. I like this feeling. My companion knows this, and has learnt in an astonishingly short space of time, how to use that fear against me. I can honestly say these last few days have been the most enlightening of my life. I feel detached from him, yet bound irrevocably to him. He stands and crosses to my side.

If I am enlightened, then why do I feel I am living in shadow? Why do I feel I'm sinking deeper and deeper into a darkness I cannot contain?

"The Lord of Shadows." Varjo says unexpectedly.

As I long since gave up on wondering why he can read minds, I don't bother to ask him how he knows what I'm thinking. Instead, I ask the obvious question – "What are you talking about?"

"The Lord of Shadows." He smiles. To him it's probably the simplest thing in the world. He knows what he's talking about. Unfortunately, I don't and I need an explanation.

"Ganondorf is the key to the problem." He muses and looks back down at his map.

"Ganondorf, as in 'ancient king of all evil' Ganondorf?" I ask.

"Indeed. That Ganondorf. He holds the Triforce of Power. Link has the Triforce of Courage and supposedly your precious little Princess Zelda has the Triforce of Wisdom. I think that's debatable, but it matters not. Link believes himself to be bound to Zelda because she has the Triforce of Wisdom and, if that _is_ the case, then he _is_ bound to her. You have not forgotten I promised to help you, have you?"

Maybe I forgot just a little bit. I have been distracted lately.

He chuckles at this thought. "If you are serious about winning back Link, you must sever the connection between him and the Princess. The only way to do that is to harness the power of the Triforce."

"B-but…"

"Hear me out, Mali." Varjo's eyes glitter in that strange excitement again as he watches me. I can sense a strange, and not entirely pleasant, emotion coming from him. "The only thing strong enough to brake the bond between the one you love and the one he loves is the Triforce. It was the gods' will that brought them together, only the gods can break them apart. That is what we must do. We must reunite all the parts of the Triforce, and then, when they are together, you will win your happiness back."

I can't deny that winning back my happiness is a sweet prospect. But I also can't deny that I'd be quite happy to settle for Varjo as substitute Link. In fact, I doubt that Link would even think of half the things Varjo has had me do…

I really must stop doing this to myself.

"If you will not do it for yourself…" Varjo smirks as he reads my mind. "Then do it for me…"

"For you?"

"Why yes." His eyes glint with even deeper amusement as they watch me. "You help me with what I want and I will give you anything that you want. It is a fair deal." I can only nod in agreement of this vow. Something in the way he looks at me has immobilised my mind, so that it is stuck in a rut of thinking of only him. I can't say it's a pure thought either.

When I manage to finally drag my perverted mind away from him, a feat only accomplished when he stops caressing my shoulders, I whisper, "Why do you want the Triforce?"

Varjo grins at me in answer. His eyes almost glow red in the setting sun and I shiver as I feel the cold. I see a shadow pass over his whole body and he inhales deeply. When he looks at me, the danger has passed and he is back to his normal, teasing self.

"Varjo, why?" I repeat. "Why do you want the Triforce?"

He laughs and then replies in a voice that makes my blood run cold, "I don't."

* * *

So what's Varjo up to...? You'll have to keep reading to find out! I would be grateful for more reviews, I need to improve my writing... 


	16. Princess Zelda? Part One

Hi Guys! I hope you are all still enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. I'm amazed that I've had 1650 hits now. Wow! Anyway, because this chapter was rather long, I've split it into two halves to make it easier to read. Enjoy...

Oh yeah, I've not disclaimered for a while, so here goes - I don't own any Nintendo characters. I wish I owned Link.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen - Princess Zelda?

(Zelda's POV)

Priya is entertaining and everything I wanted to be as a child. She has not been raised to respect the boundaries imposed by politeness and decorum. I am not envious – for it is futile to pine for what one can never have – but I am regretful. I wish I too had been brought up in this cocoon of safety and freedom. Not for my mother the life of the palace – the endless scandal, the endless restriction, the endless pretence of it all – no, she lived here in absolute freedom and her children reflect that.

Elliot is a sweet little boy, he looks a lot like Link - he has the same big blue eyes and reticent manner. He has my mother's golden hair though. Now that I have met them both I feel an emptiness in my heart. I know that once I leave this place, our interaction will be over. I cannot take them to the castle and pronounce them the bastard children of Queen Helene.

Link is already making his plans for departure. I have seen him often in secret conversation with Queen Ruto, no doubt about me, for their voices hush as I enter the room or if I get too close. He is with her now, with his friend Rheyan, who I have learnt is actually the heir to the Zora throne. He does not strike me as particularly princely in his demeanour. Nor are his endless piercings and tattoos to my taste. Nevertheless, his people admire him and he has a certain kind of strength about him, which I have learnt to trust and I believe he has my best interests at heart.

Whether that will lead me to accept the propose alliance between our countries is another matter though.

Neither he nor Ruto have suggested it to me yet, but I know that is what the Queen is thinking. Alliances are often forged between two nations through the medium of marriage, and I am certain that my father will be quick to perceive the advantages that this particular match could offer him. It would certainly heal the hurt between our peoples.

I am not so sure myself. I am yet to determine whether this doubt is related to my lukewarm apathy towards my intended suitor or the fact that I am a little too attached to my attendant.

I have to be hasty to dismiss thoughts of him from my mind as soon as they enter. It is far too dangerous to think of him like this. Link is a commoner, and not even the most benevolent of Hylians or the most romantic soul would countenance any kind of interaction between us. And as a role model to my people, I too must dismiss all improper thoughts of him from my mind.

It is easier said than done. I knew it would be. I wish that there was something I could do to curb my heart and become the sensible creature I had once been but there is nothing I can think of that will help.

Ever since he rescued me from my prison, I have become more and more aware of him. Whilst I might be able to control this impulse when I am awake, I cannot contain my dreams. He haunts them to a worrying degree, not worrying because of their nature, but the way that I enjoy them so. In my dreams I can experience the freedom that I never will in my life. In my dreams he may take my hand without fear of anyone seeing us. He can whisper words to me that are forbidden in real life. I can feel the protection of his arms around me without that feeling of dread, knowing that at any moment we could be caught and he would be taken away from me. He could kiss me.

That is the part when I always wake up. Having never been kissed I cannot allow my imagination to second-guess what such an experience would be like. I should think it would be rather wonderful.

Of course, I can picture the moment happening – I am not so naive that I do not know how people kiss. I just do not know how I would feel. Would I be surprised, alarmed, amazed or just happy?

"You're smirking again." Remarks Priya as she passes me, snapping me back into the cruel reality of life.

"Smirking?" I repeat the word distastefully. "Princesses do not smirk."

"You were." She replies simply.

I wonder if Link has noticed her authoritarian manner yet? I think she likes to manage everybody around her. At the moment, I find this amusing, but I should imagine that after a while, it would become irritating. She casts her brown eyes around the room and whispers to me,

"I had another vision again last night."

Ah, her visions. The ones I am supposed to have. I try not to roll my eyes at her words. All I have heard from the Zora is how wonderful little Priya is at foretelling the future and how she has these amazing visions. It is a good thing I do not care about being the "Princess of Destiny" otherwise their words would seriously undermine my confidence. Since I have been here, Priya has had more 'visions' than ever before. I have heard it whispered amongst my Zora hosts, that it is not due to my presence here, but the presence of one whom is known to hold a piece of the Triforce in his blood. In other words, it is all Link's doing.

As ever, when those seven words come forth from Priya's little mouth, a Zora or two appears. Magical.

"Oh, little Priya – tell us what you saw." They chorus enthusiastically. The vision will be relayed in all it's obscure detail and will then be relayed to the Queen. The Queen also seems to have magical powers for she then interprets the dream to her subordinates. The ones I have been privileged enough to hear so far are either obscure and gloomy or obscure and ridiculous. Personally I wonder if Priya's 'visions' are in fact just the dreams she can remember.

It would probably be considered blasphemy if I put my thoughts into words so I hold my peace and listen with half an ear to the rambling nonsense coming from my sibling's mouth. It is something about ponies and butterflies and me…

Wait – me?

"Then Zelda ran up to Link and they kissed…"

"I beg your pardon." I interrupt this vision with little compunction. She has already cast suspicion on my relationship with him as it is with her artless prattling observations of our interaction; she cannot sprout more of this nonsense!

The Zora are horrified. "P-princess, please – this is a vision. It is important that we hear…"

"You are hearing nothing but the dreams of an innocent who has nothing better to do than read fairytales." So I have stated my beliefs but I do not care. I kneel before Priya and take her hands in mind. "Priya, listen to me – you cannot just pass your dreams off as visions. It is wrong."

She shakes my hand off her wrists and to my horror, huge tears well in her eyes and her bottom lip trembles. "They are visions." She sulks. The two Zora that accompany her are already knelt at her side comforting her. I feel a little bad.

Not bad enough to apologise though. I glare sternly at her. "I do not wish to cast aspersions on your abilities, however, I do not think that making up stories about me will win you any favours."

"I did see." She replies quietly. She glares back at me - those brown eyes are scarily familiar. "You kissed Link."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And then what happened?" I ask, hopefully some of my overbearing tone will get through that thick little skull of hers and she will hush.

"Then darkness shrouded you both and Link vanished." She finishes smugly. "You were left alone weeping and heartbroken and then I saw a rainstorm that smothered the whole world."

That was a nasty little vision, now was it not? "How sweet." I remark aloud. The Zora watch me curiously, a little distastefully even. I sigh and try not to roll my eyes. As much as I love my new siblings, I cannot help but be exasperated by them. Well, by Priya mainly. What irritates me is the way that the Zora hang on to her every word as if she is some kind of a goddess.

"We must tell Queen Ruto." One of them mutters. I glare at them in turn, and they cringe.

"I could explain this dream to you." I announce suddenly. I would pretend to believe this rubbish than let Ruto hear my sister's latest imaginings. I do not want another half-day lecture on the unacceptable nature of my supposed intimacy with a subordinate (namely Link).

"You could explain it, Princess?" The other Zora asks. They glance at one another, and although I cannot see their expression clearly, I can sense that they are uneasy.

"I certainly could." I lie. I close my eyes and think about what Priya talked about – shadows, Link and I. I make a show of holding my right hand to my breast, I hope it fools those stupid Zora into thinking I am using the power of the Triforce. With surprising clarity I suddenly remember that weird dream I had, not a few days ago – there was darkness and shadow there. And Link was there too, and to be fair, he was pretty friendly with me then…

That is strange actually. I thought it was a bad dream, but I have never had a dream like that before – one with such alarming clarity and such fear.

I shake my head, away from thoughts of that night, away from my imprisonment and concentrate on the matter in hand. I must come up with a plausible explanation of why Priya dreamt that I kissed Link. And then it hits me, of course – I can just use one of Link's stories. Finally, his obsession with his ancestors might just come in handy.

"Priya's vision was of the first Princess Zelda and the Hero of Time, Link. It was a well-documented rumour that they were lovers for a while. In their time, great darkness shrouded the land through the evil King Ganondorf, and at the end of it all, Link was sent home, back to his childhood. He vanished soon after, leaving the Princess alone. The rain represented her tears when she lost him. There are parallels to our day – Link has been reborn because there is… um… darkness coming, and I have been reborn to guide him. Link and I fight together and protect one another, but we fight our own battles." I open my eyes and gauge my audience's reaction to this. My explanation seems plausible even to me, and I seem to have convinced them.

"It was a vision of the first Zelda and Link?" One of them mutters.

"Yes." I answer, although he did not actually ask a question of me. "They were the first of a long line of Heroes and Heroines who protect this country and though they were close, their descendant's have never been as intimate as they were although apparently our looks remain almost identical. I suppose it would be easy to confuse me with my ancestress."

They seem suitably abashed and I know that they will relay my explanation to their delightful Queen. I smile irritatingly at them, and excuse myself. I have a good mind to instruct Link to take me home right away. I am tired of being in the Zora's Domain. I cannot be at peace here.

**

* * *

**Link is praying when I eventually meet up with him. I know I should not eavesdrop, but I can hardly be expected not to when he is talking about me, can I? I tread softly forward, telling myself that I do not want to disturb him in his prayers. That is the reason for my furtiveness. It is not at all that I wish to hear what he talks to the gods about. 

Unfortunately, I cannot hear his words, and I do not know how to read lips. He also knows I am watching him - I see his head move slightly in my direction as he addresses his gods. I am not mistaken, for in no time at all, he is back on his feet and smiling at me. I can see that he looks troubled and I feel an instant reaction in my heart as our eyes meet. I sometimes want to embrace him and help him wash away all that trouble. I know it would be completely improper for me, so I am forced to remain indifferent. I know this behaviour leads people to think that I am cold, but what choice do I have? I must retain my dignity as Princess of Hyrule.

It is very hard to behave like a princess when Link looks so unhappy. "What is wrong?" I ask gently. I fear very much that some of my emotion has seeped into my voice, for Link seems surprised by my words.

"Nothing. I am fine, Princess." He relies. I know he is lying because of the way his cheeks flush slightly and he glances to the left. Perhaps I have become too attached to him, to notice such a little thing must mean I am too close to him, must it not?

I almost want to demand he tells me the truth, but that would offend and hurt him, and I like him too much to want to do that. Besides, I do have a few tricks up my sleeve to tease the truth out of him. "So, what do you think about Priya?" My assault begins.

I am not altogether surprised to find this question makes Link look even more uncomfortable. Seems my intuition was not wrong after all. He turns away from me and he wrings his hands.

"Link?"

"I don't know…" It is like the words are being dragged from his mouth. His knuckles gleam white against his skin, a sure sign he is distressed. "I have been told many things about you both but I… Princess, I cannot alter what I believe, and I trust what the king has said on this matter. I know that I am tied irrevocably tied to my destiny – I know that I hold the Triforce of Courage, for I feel its power."

"That is why you were brought to the castle, was it not? For your power." I remember that day with mixed feelings. I was so different then, so arrogant and foolish. I have grown up a lot.

"I was brought in to protect you." He answers. Our eyes meet again and for a moment, I can see a strange emotion lurking in their depths. It makes my pulse race and my breath catch in my throat. Fortunately for me, he turns away before this ridiculous feeling takes hold.

"I am glad you were." The words jump from my mouth before I can stop them. Our eyes meet again and suddenly I get the strangest feeling that my heart has just stopped beating.

"Are you?" I hear him whisper, damn him and his beautiful eyes. "I never regret that day." He smiles slightly at me but I can still see the hurt in his eyes. I know I should stop this right now, but I cannot look away. I like the way my breath is quickened and the way my cheeks are blushing slightly. I like the way he is looking at me, and the reluctant smile that is twisting his mouth, and the way his hair is flopping into his eyes. It is all I can do to stop myself holding out my hands to him. I can tell myself off all I want, but it seems that nothing will stop me from treading this most foolish path. I have to be stronger than this – I must remember to control myself.

"Princess Zelda?"

The words seem to snap us both back into reality. Even though we are standing apart, we both take a guilty step back and turn towards the entrance. Rheyan stands there. I do not know whether to be relieved or irritated. He has a rather stern look about him and now I know my cheeks are burning again. "O-oh, Rheyan…" I hear myself speak with surprise. My voice is shaken. This can only look bad.

"Queen Ruto wishes to speak to you." He announces. Am I imagining things, or is his manner a little cold today?

"I will attend to her at once." I reply with mechanical civility. I could be mistaken, but I feel that ever since I have been here in the Zora's domain, I have seen less and less of Link. I sometimes feel that they are trying to drive a wedge between us. Of course, that is nonsense. There is no reason for them to do so they cannot seriously believe that we are in a relationship, can they? "Please excuse me, Sir Link."

I can barely meet his eyes as I bid him farewell but even in that tiny glimpse I get of him, I can see there is something terrible disturbing his peace. He bows with the greatest formality and smiles at Rheyan as if nothing has happened. Yet he knows, as I do, that there is something building between us that cannot be controlled or denied.

* * *

Part One done, part two is only a click away! 


	17. Princess Zelda? Part Two

_(Chapter Sixteen - Part Two)_

"I believe it is a matter of national importance, my dear Zelda." Ruto's voice is sweet and soft but I sense an undercurrent of threat there. "Your people must be assured that their future Queen is who she says she is. Have you had any visions yet?"

Ruto knows the answer to this and she has asked me the same question every day since I have been here. I feel like I am a child again, being reprimanded by my tutors. I do not accuse Ruto of bullying me, but she is certainly intimidating. Rheyan stands by her side, I wonder what he makes of his aunts belligerence towards me. I shake my head.

"Yet you claim to have the power to interpret your sister's vision earlier today. Is that truly the case, I wonder?"

I wish Link was here, not just because he is quite happy to take up the cudgels in my defence, but also because just having him nearby gives me the courage to stand up to this sort of thing. If he were here, I would not be standing meekly before this lesser Queen, head bowed as if I am truly guilty of a crime. I would not accept her judgement over me, rather I would assert my lineage and demand her respect. At least I would not tremble in her presence.

"My sister made a very foolish accusation." I am surprised that my voice is still relatively calm, considering my nerves are on end. "If what she saw was truly a vision, then it is very foolish for her to make its contents known to anybody other than those it concerns."

Queen Ruto considers this, one slender hand resting on her chin, her aqua eyes resting on me. I do not like this manner of scrutiny. I feel that I am being appraised.

"I cannot deny, my dear, that rumours of your unbecoming conduct have pervaded even the waters of the Zora River." She announces. Her tone may be kind, but again, I know she is threatening me.

"What do you mean?"

"It is quite apparent to all that observe you that you are besotted with your servant." She smiles triumphantly as a telltale flush tinges my cheeks, in fact, it travels from my cheeks right down to my toes. I deny the accusation, of course. I deny it fervently. Ruto discounts my words with a sneer.

"I can see that he is a handsome boy." She allows me this. "But he is a penniless farmer. You cannot expect that anyone would countenance your relationship with him."

"There is no relationship to be countenanced." I feel my temper rising with every passing moment. I hate being embarrassed but I hate it more when people assume that I could abandon my duty so recklessly. No matter what my feelings are, I can never be with Link.

"Even if you choose to deny it, Princess Zelda," She continues, in that same sweet, ominous tone, "No one could possibly deny that the boy is in love with you."

Link is in love with me - is that what people think? How is it that I can only think 'how I wish it were true'? I cannot stop the slight smile I feel inside me from appearing on my face.

"He is not." I manage to retort.

"He is." Rheyan speaks up. When I look at him, I see that he looks as serene and sure as ever. Somehow, this only builds up the excitement in my chest, if Rheyan thinks it is so, then surely there is some truth in it. "It is quite clear from the way he looks at you."

If it is so clear then why have I not…oh… so that is what that hurt look means. He is regretting something that can never be his. I want to go find him this instant and-

Rheyan's voice interrupts my thoughts of exactly what I would like to ask Link and how he would react to the said questions. "Of course, Link will not openly admit to this. How could he when it would cost him his life? But he has been betrayed by his actions. Not one of the Zora would believe that you were not having an illicit affair with him after what he did."

"What did he do?" I try to mask the breathlessness I feel, for I am determined to refrain from get carried away by this rumour. But I desperately want to know everything – I am soaking up their words like a sponge.

"When you were imprisoned, Zelda, it was Link that fought to get you out. He barely ate or slept and constantly chided our heels to get you released. Those were not the actions of a guard, or even a friend. His actions were those of a lover and your response to him was quite revealing. It is not only me who has seen the way you get lost in one another's eyes." Rheyan is as imperturbable as ever.

"Oh…" The word forms in my mouth but I am not entirely sure if I answer Rheyan or not. I think I am just standing here, staring at him.

Ruto smirks at me, I cannot say that I am comfortable. "Your father almost lost his throne the last time one of your family members had an illicit affair, Princess. I believe that one more scandal would be enough to force the people to lose confidence in him completely. He could not control his wife. He cannot control his daughter. If he cannot control those nearest to him, how can he care for such a great nation as Hyrule?"

I study her face closely, but it is a mask. She smiles blandly at me and leaves her words to soak in for a long moment. "Your power hangs on a thread. If it becomes known what you are doing, then you will lose this game."

"Are you threatening me?" I ask, deciding to take the goat by the horns, as it were.

Her tinkling laugh fills her chamber, reverberating around my head. "Threatening you? What a ridiculous notion. I am trying to rebuild the divides in our nation. I am warning you of a calamity that only you can avert." She folds her hands and smiles up at me. More than ever, I wish that Link were at my side now. Something in those eyes of hers bodes ill for me. "But of course, if you are truly wise – you would already know this, would you not?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The Triforce of Wisdom grants whoever bears it not only wisdom but also the gift of foresight. If you cannot see the disaster looming ahead of you then I cannot believe that you are indeed are its bearer." She smiles smugly at me. "Of course, you never believed yourself, did you? After all, you deny the existence of the Goddesses themselves, so why would you believe in the relic of their power."

"What?" I ask. I feel an all to familiar sense of panic rising in my stomach. How did she know that? "Where did you hear such a thing?"

"Oh, I have my sources." She smirks again. "It remains to be seen whether you have aptitude enough to steer your way through this course. Either way, the throne of Hyrule is in very dangerous territory – you are going to cause its downfall, just like your mother did. Either your indecent relationship with your slave or your father's lies about your destiny will destroy your country. The question is, whether I will help you or not."

I have heard that sometimes shock can stun ones body into complete inactivity, to the extent that one cannot move or speak. Until this moment, I did not believe it to be true, but I am incapable of speech or movement. I can only stare at this proud Zora Queen. I want to refute her allegations, to censure her attitude towards me. After all, my status is greater than hers. But I cannot. Her words are terrible and insolent but they have struck a chord within me.

I am going to lose Hyrule.

I am going to lose everything I love.

My right hand tingles for the first time in a long time but when I glance down, there is nothing there – no sign, no triangle, no mark that sets me apart as different from anyone else. If I do not have the Triforce, as Ruto asserts, then I am not Zelda.

Then who am I? I hear Ruto's laughter ringing in my ears as I flee from the room.

**

* * *

**I see their mocking faces as I sprint past. The Zora must have doubted me from the beginning. Why should they not? After all, they had the true heiress in their midst. I try to tell myself that I do not care, but I do. I run through the silver halls, pushing past people. I feel tears stinging my eyes. I am a failure. I am not strong at all. I am a weakling, just like I always suspected, and Ruto is right. I am going to lose Hyrule. 

Somehow I have run to the altar where Link prayed earlier. I did not mean to come here, but now that I look around, I see it was a good choice. There is nobody here. The water trickling across the floor makes a soothing noise and I feel my anger and hurt fading away. It was not the nature of Ruto's words that upset me, but the way they were delivered. Once I saw that she had no faith in me, I began to realise that nobody else would trust me either. How can I expect my people to follow a course I myself will not tread?

Not for the first time, I almost wish I could have some blind devotion to the unknown gods. I wish that I could see what it is in me, if anything, that others seem to see in abundance. I want to see the power of the Triforce on my hand.

My fingers are slender and my skin pale, as much as I will it to be so, there is no golden glitter forming on the back of my right, or left, hand. Even when I stand here chanting 'appear, appear' there is nothing.

I am not Zelda then. I am just another person.

So where does this leave me? My eyes are slowly beginning to open to the deception that has been played out before me. If I am not Zelda, then my father and my mother knew this. So why was I proclaimed as 'the Princess of Destiny?' I imagine that Ruto knows the reason for this too. But I do not understand why.

In the real world, my eyes are screwed tightly shut. I will not weep and become weak. I will prove to everybody that I care not for this. I do not care that I am just another girl. I do not care that I am nothing special. I am just another lie in my father's court.

Nobody, least of all _him_ shall ever see that deep down I desperately want to be anything but ordinary.

His footsteps are distant sounding. Perhaps I have drowned in the waters of this blasted Zora's Domain. Link will have to let me go, of course – I am nothing special. I am not the person he believed me to be. I have no meaning for him, I am just another Hylian – he is something else. And he is bound to protect the Princess of Destiny, the real Princess. It is what he was born for after all. He should not be wasting his time comforting me.

He cannot know the truth yet. Why else would he be standing before me, calling my name softly, trying to recall me to my surroundings?

"Princess?" He repeats, his voice is as calm and gentle as always but it does not sooth me. Rather, it makes me feel even worse. I am a fraud and I have to let him go. I am not entitled to win his affection. He only liked me because of his beliefs.

"What is the matter, Zelda?"

The way he says my name, with that Ordonian twist, is like music to my ears. I remember everything Ruto said about him and what people believe about us and know that I should really nip this affair in the bud. But when I see that he is so concerned about me, I really cannot. Instead, all I can do is prevent these stupid tears from forming in my eyes. "I am not what you think. It is Priya…" I manage to explain a little of my thoughts. Link just looks at me in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I do not have the Triforce." I snap, I just want him to go away and leave me be so I can wallow in this unusual misery for eternity. "I am not the Princess of Destiny."

"Who says that?"

"It is the truth." I say as I raise my hand to his eyes. Surely he is not so blind that he cannot see I am nothing. "I cannot perform Magic, I do not have visions and there is no sign of the Triforce on my hands. And I am certainly a fool."

His reaction is unexpected. As my hand waves in front of his face, he catches it midair and he laces his fingers through my own. I can feel his warmth and strength. This is typical Link. He is such a good friend and sweet person that I suppose he hates to see me upset, but when I find the courage to look back up at him, I only see compassion in his beautiful eyes. They are the same sky blue as always, and as always, his hair has found a way to smother his vision. He has a strange vulnerability about him but also a good deal of conviction. "You are wrong." He whispers gently.

"Why?" I hear myself voicing the question in my mind, "Why do you say that? I am not the person you should be protecting."

He smiles softly at me and touches my cheek lightly with his fingers. "I say it because I believe in you." He says. "I always have believed in you, Zelda."

"B-but." I choke on my tears and tear myself away from his comforting touch. I cannot bear to cry in front of him. I do not want him to see me break down. I do not want all my happy memories of our shared time sullied by this appalling revelation. I am not what he thinks; surely he has seen enough evidence to know that too? I may be Zelda in name, but I am not Zelda in deed.

I blink in surprise as I feel his hand touch my face again. Something about the way his fingers tremble as they touch my skin sends a delicious shiver right down my spine, making my toes curl. My eyes have become focussed on the lacing of his shirt at the neck. It is a simple, elegant design and if I concentrate on that, I might be able to quell the way my heart is thudding in my chest.

To be honest, I actually like _this_ feeling of panic. I am standing barely a hair's breadth away from him, and although the only part of us that touches is his finger on my face, I feel like I am part of his soul. I am so very aware of him – the heat of his body, his scent, everything. In every way I can feel him. I can feel his soul talking to me in a way that no words could ever express. My whole body is tingling and throbbing in response to all these new emotions rushing through me. Emotions I can hardly recognise.

A new fear grips me – if I look up, will the spell on us break? I do not want this moment of comfort to end. My mind is leaning towards the unthinkable and my heart has long since run away with me. I gulp and take my chance. My eyes lift to his. I sigh in contentment at what I see there, yet at the same time my heartbeat strengthens, it beats so firmly that I fear it is audible.

His fingers trace a line down to my chin. His hands are so rough – nothing like the smooth courtiers that have approached me in the past – but I have never before felt such tenderness.

My whole body trembles with excitement. Unbidden, a thought of how foolish this behaviour is – how unacceptable it is - crosses my mind. I dismiss it recklessly, selfishly even. Right now, all that matters, in this entire world, is Link and I.

I think he believes that too. His eyes are filled with an unreadable intensity and I cannot look away.

"Why, why do you believe, Link?" I hear myself whisper.

He frowns in surprise as he hears my words and suddenly the moment is lost. His hand slips away from my face and he steps guiltily back.

Damn his correctness.

"I have my reasons." He replies simply, in that same soft, Ordonian accent that I dream of and a smile flickers across his face.

The moment is gone and I feel like there is a huge voice in my soul where he has been. He has retreated behind his mask of formality and I must retreat into my role as a Princess.

I try not to wish that, since I am nothing special, I could just be ordinary. I could just be Zelda and he could just be Link and we could just be any other young couple on the verge of discovering something incredible. I suppose I have been too silent, for Link looks worried. I meet his eyes again and know he can see the turmoil I am in.

"If it would put your mind at rest, we could return to your father. You can demand to hear the truth about your mother from him." He says, and after another awkward moment he adds, "We will…tell him that your prayers were…were a success."

I remember the purpose of my escape was to try to discover the wisdom within me to choose a suitable king for Hyrule. It is a shame that I am beginning to see that the best person for the job – the only man I could see as my husband – is this beautiful commoner standing before me. I suppose if I cannot have him, then it does not matter who I wed. I suppose I shall say I will wed Rheyan, it is the least offensive prospect for me. Though I do wonder what our heirs would look like.

I manage to smile at Link and nod in agreement. He is relieved and pretends to be fooled but I know he is not. He knows, as I do, that nothing compares to the disappointment of forcing your heart to reject another. Not even my father's lies can compare to the knowledge that I can never have Link.

I gulp and turn away from his intense gaze. "I think I need to be alone for a while." I lie.

He nods and I feel him leave me. Although I do not turn to watch him go, I know he looks back.

* * *

Finally a bit of Zelink interaction, eh? Please tell me what you think so far - is it going too slow? Do I ramble on too much? Are you still following the story? I.E. does it all still make sense?! Hit that review button and let me know... 


	18. Realisation

Wow, it has taken ages to write this chapter. Again, it is a long one – about 8000 words, but I hope it makes everything less confusing. One day I will rewrite this properly and rein in my fingers – my imagination runs away with me a little too freely sometimes! Anyway, many thanks to my lovely reviewers **La Generala **and **EmpKaylenatye**. Thanks for the advice and encouragement. And I apologise in advance for the couple of swears in this chapter - not usually my style but it is rated T... :p

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen – Realisation 

(LINK'S POV)

I have sworn so many times over these last few days I fear that I have offended the ears of the gods. I can't help it though – every time I touch her I remember every reason why I am not supposed to behave this way, and every reason why I wish to. My hand reaches for hers when she walks by my side and even when I resist the need to touch her, our shoulders still brush - our step is in perfect unison. And when it happens, I know I cannot have her and the only thing I can do to release the tension in me is to swear. Not aloud, of course, I don't want to offend her, but I can say what I like in secret. So I have even learnt some ancient Hylian filthy words, which in some ways helps ease the tension in me.

Right now I am thinking of some of those insanely vile words. The reason – of course – is my beautiful princess. She walks at my side in silence but she is the one that reached for my hand. She is holding on so tightly, I think she feels that I might let go. Everything I know I am supposed to do is slipping away from me. If I am not careful, I am going to surrender to the battle my impulses are waging against my reason and just kiss her.

The gods know I am desperate to do so.

It doesn't help that she is unhappy either. Ever since that day in the shrine, she has withdrawn further and further into her shell and yet she clings more to me. Part of me is gratified - the other half of me is terrified of what will come of this deepening relationship. We are alone for the first time in what seems like a long time, Rheyan left early this morning, at the outskirts of Faron Province. There are trees all around us, and hopefully somewhere in this endless ocean of green, I will find Varjo and he can explain exactly what is going on with Zelda-I mean-The Princess (I can't forget that!) and whether or not she is the person I believe her to be.

"Link?"

Her voice disturbs my internal cursing and instantly lifts my spirits.

She smiles wanly at me. I don't know whether she intentionally presses closer to me or not, but it does not have the best of effects on me.

"Are you sure you believe in me?" She whispers.

"Of course I do." I try to reassure her by smiling, but my guess is, by the frown on her face, that she still doubts my word. I can hardly blame her – she has lost a lot of her confidence since we left the Zora's Domain three days ago. Rheyan told me of what happened between her and Ruto and how the Zora behaved towards her after the incident. She has lost more than her belief in herself – she has lost her faith in her father too.

"You have no need to lie, Link." She sighs. She stops and gazes up at me, her violet eyes filled with woe. It takes every ounce of willpower in my soul to remain still.

"I am not lying." I assure her. "There is a very good reason why I believe in you."

"What is that?" She still stares up at me making my blood rush around my body wildly and making more than a few curses rattle my mind.

"I-um…" Love you. I want to say. How wrong would it be for me to say those forbidden words? How terrible would it be if I did what I was longing to and pull her into my arms and kiss her passionately? I have to close my eyes and fight back this addiction and in doing so, I feel that I have lost a part of my soul again. "I have never had a reason to doubt you." I finish lamely.

I have disappointed her, I know, but what can I do? She frowns at me and shakes her head. "You have, Link. You have two reasons to doubt me, this I know. The first is I, and my laughable lack of ability; the second is my half-or-full sister, whichever she is. The Zora must have planted that seed of doubt in your mind, maybe you think that Priya really is the true heir to the Triforce, even if you do not acknowledge the fact."

"You are wrong, I know it's not true because I don't love Priya." Shit. Did I really just say that?

"W-what?" By the blush on her face and her stammering amazement I guess my thoughts finally escaped my bloody stupid mouth. "Link, did you just…?"

Crap. What do I do? I am still holding her hand too. Could this moment get any worse? I shake her hand from mine and see the confusion in her eyes. "Sorry, Princess, please…"

"NO." She snaps. "Link, do NOT call me "Princess". I am just Zelda – your friend, I do not want you to be formal with me. I just want you to tell me the truth. Please?" There is a good deal of hurt in her huge eyes lurking in amongst the confusion.

I cast a prayer to the gods for guidance – what the hell do I do now? If I tell her the truth I risk my very life, if I don't tell her – I risk losing her. Unfortunately, the gods must be very offended by my foul choice of language today and do not direct me. She stares up at me, angry because she is confused, I suppose, and suddenly I know I can't take this any more. I cannot stand this constant denial of myself - it is tearing my very soul apart. Maybe that is my answer from the gods.

"I don't know what the truth is, Princess…" She glares at me so I hastily add, 'Zelda' to the end of my little sentence. Even then I don't sound very convincing. I stare at her and wish I could admit to her that I love her – that is my sole reason for believing in her. I knew from the moment I saw her that I loved her, and why else would I if she was not the true Princess of Destiny? For a long moment she gazes up at me, she is trying to read what is on my mind and I counter by schooling my expression to one of deliberate blankness.

"Link, why can you not tell me the truth?" She asks finally. "Why do you have faith in me, even though the evidence is stacked up against me?"

"It just doesn't make sense." I reply, "The whole Priya thing. Why would my father have an affair with your mother, and run off with her, if she was already pregnant? I know he was a bit of a scoundrel but I know he would never do such a terrible thing as that." Whilst it is true that I didn't know my father very well, but I know enough of him to know that he was honourable. And running away with another man's pregnant wife is not an honourable thing to do.

"But Priya has visions."

"I don't know if she really does have visions or whether they are just dreams." I reply. "And it is only on the Zora's authority that we believe she knows magic. And there's one other thing…"

"What is that?"

"The Triforce. Ruto was insistent that I see if it appeared on her hand. There was no sign."

"But I do not have the sign either." Zelda holds her hand out to me and turns it over. She is right, I know, there is no sign of the Triforce on Zelda's hand. There never has been. Which is very confusing. Why would the King proclaim her as the 'Princess of Destiny – heir to the Triforce - if she was no such thing? And why do the Zora insist that the true heir is Priya? Are they right? Is Zelda a fraud? I feel my head aching as these thoughts run through my mind.

"Link?" Zelda's gentle voice prompts my thoughts to focus on her once again. She smiles slightly. "It is strange, I always resisted the thought that I was the heir to the Triforce – I hated the label it gave me. That was until it was suddenly taken away from me. When I realised that I was not the real heir, that is when I realised that I wanted the power. But it is not for the reason you would think."

She raises her hand to touch my face; the very motion makes my whole body quiver. "I wanted it because I wanted to mean something to you."

She _what_? I hope my facial expression is not horrified at this moment in time. A thousand and one reasons for how wrong this is spring to mind, but my whole being is focused on the gentle hint that she likes me. No matter how wrong it may be for my feelings to be reciprocated, it does not stop how I feel, nor am I so angelic that I can deny that I long for this.

"I am sorry I am a disappointment." She whispers and gently she kisses my cheek. She then rests her cheek against mine and sighs. "It is odd that I would miss something I always doubted I had."

"_You always doubted_?" I repeat the thought to myself. This still does not make sense.

"Yes. For as long as I can remember, I did not think I had the Triforce. It was only when I met you that I started to believe in myself. I began to imagine you could be right. I guess I was right after all." She murmurs, still her cheek is resting against mine. Her skin is so soft and fragrant it's a miracle I can still think straight(ish). Her hand moves from my shoulder and rests on my waist. If I wasn't blushing before, which I'm pretty sure I was, I am now. My whole body is burning up. I just hope she doesn't notice! "You always knew you had the Triforce of Courage, did you not?" She continues, in that same soft tone, which is honestly scrambling every thought in my mind. I don't think it's intentional but she is driving me mad. Her other hand presses against my chest, I can feel her smiling against my face. "I did not realise you had such a fast heartbeat, Link." She comments, and then chuckles softly. "How did you know you had the Triforce?"

"I always h-had the mark." I reply. I am surprised I managed to answer so credibly, even if my voice was a little high-pitched and quick. "Er, on m-my left ha-and." I jump as her other arm wraps around my neck. She sighs happily again.

"Yes, I know for I have seen it too." She says. "When you first came to the castle, when the guards pulled you forward, I saw a golden triangle on your left hand."

"I was scared." I admit.

"Scared, huh?" I can feel her smile again. She presses a little closer to me and rubs her cheek against mine. "Does the mark always appear when you are frightened?"

"Usually, f-for it is…is then that I n-need…um…Farore's…um… Farore's c-courage the most." I finish the sentence with a flurry. I make a small attempt to break free, not because I particularly want to, but because I am terrified of being caught with the Princess like this.

Zelda checks me by stroking the back of my head with her light fingers. I feel her smiling again. Her right hand clasps my left lightly as she whispers, "I guess that would mean that the mark should show on me when I am being smart, eh? Perhaps because I am not clever, it does not make an appearance. Anyway, you said once you were afraid of failure. Is that really the only thing that frightens you?"

"Er…haha… Well…" I stammer. It's getting increasingly difficult to piece together any coherent thoughts, she is rather distracting, "I…er…yes…fail…scared…"

What the hell was that piece of trite? Am I so smitten that I can't even make up a simple sentence? She must think I am a complete idiot. I know she does when she starts chuckling again.

"Ah, Link," She laughs, "You are so cute."

"Cute?" Whatever I had been expecting, it certainly was not that.

"Uh-huh. Very cute." She replies. She moves her head and gazes at me, a smile on her mouth. "Especially when you lie."

"…" My mouth opens in an attempt to make a defence to this allegation but she has completely immobilized my whole body apart from my senses. No thoughts pass through my mind but the pleasurable ones focused on her. Everything about her throws me into disarray. Her hand is still lightly clasped around mine.

"There is something that terrifies you more than failure, Link." She murmurs. There is a wicked gleam in her eyes that I have never seen before. "You are scared of me." She announces.

"B-but I…"

My sentence is cut short when she lifts my hand to my eyes and shows me the undeniable proof that I need Farore's courage the most when I am with her. The golden triangle that sleeps on my hand – the Triforce – glitters softly, outing my lie. She smiles sweetly at me, and glances at her hand. Suddenly I see a frown pass across her face.

"What? What is it?"

She stares at her hand for a while and then says, "I just had the strangest thought. I think I know why father said I was the Princess of Destiny."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"You." She smiles at my puzzlement, "Other people knew you had the Triforce, did they not? They must have. So think about it, my father hears that the heir to the Triforce of Courage has been born, the people start to fear the rise of Ganon again, for surely you would not be born with the mark of the gods if he was not preparing to return, but my father had no heir. When I am born two years later, the people must surely have sought a sign that the gods were with the Royal Family, and fearing losing their faith, he announces that I am the heir to the Triforce of Wisdom. Only three people witnessed my birth, yet it is well documented that when I was born, the Triforce shone more brightly than the sun that day. Nobody else saw that, yet everybody knows about it. Maybe that was deliberately published by my father to convince the masses."

"I suppose it is a possibility." I admit. It does seem like a reasonable explanation. The king might have announced Zelda to be the heir to the Triforce to save face with his people. But it doesn't explain everything. "But what about Priya?"

"Assuming she is my father or your father's daughter?" Zelda asks sharply. "If she is your father's daughter, then the Zora must be lying about her powers, for my mother was not of Hylian descent but a Catalian. If she is my sister, then I doubt my father knew either way if she was the true heir or not. Nor would he seek to discover the truth. If she is the true heir, then when the time comes, she will make it known. If not, she is safe enough in the Zora's domain. To be honest, even if my father knew the truth, he would probably want her to remain hidden there."

"What do you think, Princess?"

"I thought I had just told you?" She laughs.

"No, I mean – I thought you do not believe in the Triforce and the Gods."

"Oh that." She smiles at me, "I can hardly deny its existence when I see it so often on your hand, can I? I know I am a fool, but I am not that ignorant! I do not know about the gods, and I think even if I wanted their help, they would not help me after all the terrible things I have said about them and…Oh!" She jumps in surprise and gazes at her hand. She frowns for a long moment at her hand and then sighs. "Never mind, it was just a trick of the light." She laughs half-heartedly, "For a moment, I thought I saw a shadow on my hand again. I guess my mind is playing tricks on me…"

"Here, let me see!" I grab her hand rather unceremoniously and hold it before my eyes. There is nothing there. I cannot deny I am disappointed, I so desperately want to have my doubts disproved. Her words have made me feel more unsure about my beliefs. It seems like a plausible explanation. I gaze down at her and see the unhappiness is back in her beautiful eyes but as her gaze lifts to meet mine, I see something strange there. I see fear.

"Zelda?" I murmur her name but she is immobile, staring right through me, a slight frown in between her brows. Her grip on my hand tightens and her eyes close. The shadow of a tear trembles under her long eyelashes. I hate seeing her upset. I want to solve every problem in the world for her. I know I can fix things if she would just let me – if things were only different. If I were only anything but an ordinary man…

…I would not have stroked that tear away as I did. Nor would she have gasped in surprise as I raised her hand to my lips and held it there. I would not have ran my hand over her soft face and my finger would certainly not have rested on her lips as she attempted to remonstrate. I would have not felt my heart break as I kissed her forehead and whispered 'sorry' as she clung to me, holding my shirt tightly.

If I were anything but ordinary, I would beg her to marry me – run away and live forever together in happiness. I would forsake my world to be with her. I would travel to the depths of hell to make her smile. If only… if only I were not just a slave and she a Princess I would tell her why I will always have faith in her.

But I cannot change who I am, or who she is so I break away and gently move her hands from their resting place near my neck. "Come on, we need to keep moving."

She nods and smiles slightly at me, but I still see the confusion in her eyes. I wish I had the courage to ask her why she is hurt. She does not immediately follow me, and as I glance around to see if she is all right, I see that strange expression lurking in her eyes again. She is afraid.

Doesn't she realise I will protect her from all danger? Doesn't she know that I will give her my life if I have to?

She sees my eyes on her and she jumps in surprise and smiles a little too brightly. She skips to catch up to me.

**

* * *

**It is twilight when we eventually find Faron Manor – Varjo's home. I feel like I have been wandering around in circles for hours. It was only after getting directions from a parrot (of all things!) that we were set on the right path. My feet are killing me. I can only imagine what the Princess is feeling right now. She is not used to so much physical exertion, but she has not made a single complaint. Even when she lost a shoe in a mud-hole, she only laughed and retrieved it. 

She is resilient to say the least. Even now, as we gaze at the manor house from the massive metal gates, she does not complain that there is a distinct lack of life here. No welcoming lanterns light the windows. No servant potters around in the last light of the day. And no Varjo is here to greet us. It is strangely desolate. The only comment she makes is one wondering if Varjo has mistaken the day.

The dark house looks horrible in the fading light – so cold and inhospitable. I really don't want to get any closer to it; there is a strange aura about the place. But Varjo's letter in response to my correspondence sent via the World-Famous Sprinting Postman was that he would meet us here today. So where was he?

"You are scared." Zelda points out unhelpfully. She grins as I glare at her, completely throwing me out of my stride, "I know what to look for now." She comments and points at my hand. Sure enough, like a beacon, the Triforce on my hand glitters clearly in the darkness. Her laughter at my annoyance makes me smile too.

"I wish I knew some magic to hide that." I say.

"There is nothing wrong with being afraid." She replies in all seriousness. "I would be more worried if you did not get scared, Link." She shrugs, "I am always frightened and pathetic. I am afraid of the dark, of strangers, of public speaking, of water, of the future, for Hyrule – pretty much everything." She glances back at me, and smiles, "But when you are by my side I fear nothing. I know you will always be here to protect me and lend me your courage."

She turns around properly and bows, "And for that I thank you, my wonderful friend."

"What-what do you mean?"

"I mean that even when you are scared you go on anyway. Seeing you do that, makes me believe that I can go on, even when things seem hopeless. Even when I am at my lowest ebb, I find that I think of you and suddenly I find the strength to continue."

"I had no idea I was so influential." I laugh. She steps towards me and holds out her hands.

"You are very influential, Sir Link." She nods. "However, I have some advice for you – the next time you kiss my face, you should aim a little lower." She whispers with a decidedly naughty grin. I wonder if she has been secretly drinking today? There is no other way I can think of to explain her weird behavior. My mind has uttered every single curse word I have ever learnt and even then I am not cured. I don't think I can stop myself from kissing her anymore. She has to stand there smiling at me, her eyes lit up with excitement and happiness, doesn't she? Tempting me, as always, to be bad. I try telling myself that this is wrong, so very wrong, but I cannot stop my hands moving automatically towards her. Suddenly I don't care about the consequences anymore. I just want to have one, little moment with her. One moment of rewarding for all the sacrifices I have made to restrain myself.

I don't know whether to be pissed off or relieved when I hear a strange noise coming from inside the mansion.

"What was that?" Zelda whispers, as we break apart yet again. I was _so_ close that time! A few more curses pass through my conscious mind.

I draw my sword and edge forward, making sure I stay in the shadows. That noise was not human. I squint into the darkness. In the growing night it is hard to see anything, but I can just about make out a group of shapes moving about in the overgrown shrubbery to the right. They are hunched over a small fire, giggling to themselves, chattering in a strange tongue. Their limbs are long and gnarled, their backs are hunched over even when they walk and their heads are strangely triangular. Their leathery black skin is painted with red and white swirls and lines.

I feel Zelda's body right behind me, "What are they?" She breathes. I glance at her and wonder if she is afraid. I gently pull her back into the shadows and hand her my bow and some arrows. It is the only weapon she is competent at using, I haven't had chance to teach her sword fighting yet. Not that I intend to let her fight if it comes to it. Still, it pays to be prepared.

"It's impossible." I murmur as I think back to all the bestiaries I have read and match the image to the one in my memory.

"What is?" Zelda checks the bowstring with a careless finger whilst watching me.

"They can't be…" Creatures of darkness can't be back in Hyrule, can they? I feel a sick feeling in my stomach and feel suddenly very incompetent. I don't think I am nearly strong enough, or prepared enough, to face _this_ yet…

"Link?"

Again my thoughts are interrupted by her voice. I remember her words uttered only a few moments ago, she is confident because she believes in me. I can't let her down now, can I? I have faith in her, I have faith in the gods, but do I have faith in myself?

"I…I think they are Bokoblins." I explain, the sick feeling only intensifying as I spit the word out. In legends, these lesser creatures of darkness were always either summoned by their master, Ganon, or hired by him to be a vanguard for his invasion of Hyrule.

"Bokoblins?" She sounds like she has never heard the name before. I guess she probably hasn't, I mean, she doesn't even believe in the Legends of her own ancestors, so why would she be interested in the types of creatures they fought? "They look more like Bulblins to me but I could be wrong."

I look again and see that she is probably right, they are quite small creatures and look rather stupid. Bokoblins are apparently quite intelligent. So now I am amazed, breathless and panicking. Not really a good combination of emotions to go into battle with. Zelda smiles and whispers, "I did pay attention to some of my tutors, you know? Even if I did not believe them all of the time." She notches an arrow to her bow and gazes in the direction of the unsuspecting creatures. "I think I could hit them from here but it would be difficult to pick them off one by one once they were alerted to our presence. We might need to think up a different strategy."

"Um…aren't you scared?" I stammer. "They are not exactly kittens, you know?"

She smiles happily at me and shakes her head, "How can I be scared when I have my protector fighting right at my side? I cannot be frightened with you here, Link. I have every faith that you will be victorious. I thought I told you before, I steal your courage and use it myself."

I can only smile at this. "It is not just my courage you steal." I say, it was an almost unintentional slip-up, but it makes her chuckle. If she is relying on my courage, then I shall rely on her wisdom. "So, what do you suggest?"

**

* * *

**I inch closer, treading carefully. My sword hand trembles slightly. I try to remember all the things I was taught back on outset – all the fighting techniques I learned. It sees a whole lifetime away now as I move forward. My left hand grips the hilt of my sword lightly and nearly my whole focus is on these beasts before me. Behind me, hiding in a tree (at least that is where she should be) Zelda is covering my back. The aim is to get them to come within range of her arrows and she will pick off the ones I don't get to first. 

To be honest, I actually think I can deal with these myself. Unless the legends are false, or the heroes who went before me really were gods, Bulblins are notoriously weak and stupid creatures. There is about five of them in the group and they are oblivious to my presence as they dance around their fire. They are armed with clubs and little else. My main worry is that Zelda will lose her concentration and accidentally shoot me instead of these creatures.

I try not to think too deeply as I slide my feet forward, anxious to make as little noise as possible, but I cannot help but wonder how these foul beasts have escaped from the dark realm. The path to and from the dark realm has long since been sealed by the power of the sages, and to my knowledge, the sages are all still alive. Now let me think – there were originally six sages – light, shadow, forest, fire, spirit and water. Their spirits lived on in their descendants, lying dormant but still all-powerful, keeping those gates between the worlds closed. Something must have happened to open a fissure in the seal.

There is no other way that these creatures could have reappeared in Hyrule. The other weird thing is – what are they doing in Varjo's mansion grounds? And where is he? I hope he's not been captured…

I pause to gather my thoughts and try to rein my imagination in. There are five little creatures before me, I must first of all send them back to the darkness they came from, and then I can start worrying about why they are here. Anyway, it is my job to cleanse Hyrule of such fiends, so I shouldn't be too concerned. They are like hideous little demons – dancing around their pagan fire. My body shudders with involuntary revulsion as I watch them.

They have cut a few trees down to create a little clearing for themselves and are roasting some kind of boar over the fire. Nearby a couple more of the boar are tied to a tree, they seem to be dozing and are still wearing their full harness. The stench of them reminds me of a swamp, it makes me want to sneeze. They are on the far side of the camp. There is little breeze tonight, but I stop to check that I am still downwind of them. Judging by that terrible smell, gently buffeting my face, I am but it doesn't hurt to check.

I hold my sword behind my back as I get closer and crouch low – I don't want to catch a reflection of the fire and alert them to my presence. Their movements are erratic as they dance around, squealing and chattering, so it is difficult to know when to make my strike. They are still oblivious to my presence, but I want to make sure I have the best advantage when it comes to the battle.

Up close, I can see their sharp little teeth, and long, crooked fingers and beady eyes. Their bodies are gnarled and twisted and their voices eerie in the still of the night. Truly they are vile.

I take a deep breath and cast a prayer to Farore, for this is my first real battle, and I need her courage. My foe this time must be killed, not disarmed and if I lose, I will not be merely disappointing my spectators – I will lose everything I hold dear. Nevertheless, it is only five little beasts. After studying them from close up, I can see that their armour is scanty, their necks are long and thin – thus making them easy to snap and, from the looks of things, they lack any directional ability. Plus they seem slightly inebriated.

I see the look of shock on their faces and their squeals of surprise ring in my ears as I suddenly spring from the bushes. My sword is silver in the moonlight, but red in the light of the fire. My first foe is the easiest to kill. Taken unawares, my sword tears through his flesh with terrible ease. He chokes and screams and then falls.

Three of the remaining four charge at me, brandishing their clubs. In the confusion, I cannot see where the fourth has gone. My sword slices across the breast of one, it yelps and falls back. I feel a club smash onto my right shoulder. I have never before felt such pain. For a moment, my vision clouds over with red spots and I cannot breath. An arrow thuds into the ground to my left.

I had forgotten Zelda for a moment. Thank goodness I have her help… I slash my sword at one of the bulblins and it jumps back. All three are circling me now. They are like terriers harrying me. They attack then fall back in a pattern that prevents me from retaliating. It is impossible to determine which of them to target. Another arrow smashes into the earth, to my right this time. There is a clunk as my sword slams into one of their clubs. I try not to think of how much it would hurt if it had hit my head as intended. I wrestle the sword back from its lodging place in the thick wooden cudgel and slash at the bulblin's foot. I glance at the arrow. Something is a little strange about it… In the glimpse I had of it, the feathers looked black. I could have sworn I was issued with standard Cucco feathered arrows… I shove one of the bulblins back and glance back down at it. Come to think of it, the arrow is pointing the wrong way…oh Fu-

I look up and see, just in time, the fourth bulblin, standing a little way off – a black arrow notched to his bow, aiming directly at me. I dive to the left, slamming my body into one of the bulblins. We both fall. An arrow thuds into the ground behind me. The wind has been knocked out of me. I push against the bulblin under me, and fight to regain my footing. Its arms are wrapped around my neck, choking me. It takes every ounce of strength in me to prise it from off me.

I see its eyes alive with vile laugher as it looks up at me. These creatures know only one thing – darkness. They are bred to fight to the death. My sword lays a little way away from me, so I can only punch the fiend in the mouth. As I stagger to my knees, I feel a searing pain in my legs. There is an arrow lodged there. I wrench it out, without thinking and instantly my right thigh is washed in sticky warmth. I know it is my own blood. I don't know if I am screaming or not but as I try to stand, I find my legs have gone into shock and I can't move.

I feel like I am trapped in one of those awful nightmares – the one where you can't escape a terrible monster.

I feel another blow to my right arm, and another arrow hits home, this time in my left shoulder. I know I must stand up, and I desperately tell my body to, but it won't listen. But if I can't fight, I will not be able to protect her…

That is the medicine I need. I manage to stumble to my feet. I am pretty sure the vile words I can hear in my head are escaping to the outside world via my mouth, but I am also sure these fiends have no idea what I am screaming about. The archer is my main problem, I decide as I adopt a boxing stance. The two in close quarters are easy to fend off but that infernal rain of arrows is impossible to counter from this distance. I jump out of the way of an incoming blow, yelping in pain as I do, and I try to keep my balance as I land. A fresh wave of blood seeps down my leg. Quite honestly, I feel sick right now.

An arrow whistles by my ear. That…frigging archer…

Is staggering backwards?

W-what?

Another arrow flies right past me again. It slams into the bublin archer with a sickening thud. There is a flash of blinding light and the creature falls back, twitching. The other two pause to look at their comrade in apparent surprise.

Seeing their distraction, I take my chance and aim a left-hook to the one nearest to me. Considering the state I am in at the moment, it's a really good hit. I hit it squarely in the jaw and it is knocked back a pace. Its arms flail wildly and then there is another bolt of light and it flies backwards. Something hit it with amazing force. I watch in astonishment as it crashes to the ground and twitches.

And then there is an almighty crack.

I feel my eyes roll in their sockets and my head suddenly feels very heavy and so………hurt……the world goes mercifully black.

**

* * *

**My vision is fuzzy when I open my eyes. My head aches terribly. Against such pain, I am useless… the red mists do not clear even when I close my eyes and my ears still ring. I can feel a strange tension in my jaw and slowly realise that my teeth are clenched tightly. It is very quiet apart from that ringing. 

"Link?"

Is that me? I feel something touching my face, very softly, and I feel something wet splash on my face.

"Link, wake up…" The voice comes again, from very far away…

Am I… Link? I try to think but my head hurts so badly…I just want to stay here quietly for a while. I just want the flickering red light to die away and leave me in silent darkness. That voice mingles with the ringing in my ears furiously. I just want to be quiet…I…just want to…sleep…

"Oh God, Link…" The voice seems further away now. I am glad. I just want to be quiet. I feel sorry for the voice – it seems so sad. More water drips on to my face. If I had any strength in my body, I would wipe it away. It is irritating. I try to make a sound, to tell the voice to leave me but all I can hear is a faint moan coming from my lips.

"What do I do?" I hear her weep. Her voice is fading away. "Please – help me, I beg of you. Save him…please…I beg of you…gods of Hyrule" She is not talking to me? The ringing in my ears fades a little, but my head still aches. The red seems to be fading away into a strange pale blue colour…

I feel like a fire has been lit under my body. Pulsing through my body, this blue light gets stronger and stronger until it makes me cringe. I cannot look away because my eyes are already closed but when I jerk my head away, it doesn't hurt as badly as it did before. The world is silent… finally. The ringing in my ears gives way to the beating of my heart. I feel there is something resting against my chest. It is heavy but strangely comforting. It seems the warmth and strength is coming from this weight.

My eyes are slowly adjusting to the light; I can see strange shapes moving before me. My head lolls to one side again and out of the corner of my eye, I see a woman. She is gone by the time my mind forces my sluggish eyes to look back in that direction. The mist slowly disburses, taking with it the redness in my vision and my pain and fatigue.

"Open your eyes…" I hear a voice whisper as the last of that beautiful light slips into nothing. It is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard – so gentle and wise…

I don't know if I am merely obeying the voice or whether I open my eyes of my own volition but as I do, the memory of the last few moments flood back into my thoughts.

"Shit. Zelda?" I remember the bulblins and panic.

"Hey, there is no need to swear at me, Link." I hear the voice that invaded my subconscious mind before, how I didn't recognise it as my beloved Princess, I don't know. She seems to be… sat on me? I feel my body relaxing, good she is safe…and she is sat on me-oh crud. I struggle to move her, but if you've ever had somebody sit on you, you'll understand it is a lot easier said than done. Especially when the bad half of you is guiltily enjoying the experience and doesn't want to move at all. In the end, she stops my struggle by leaning over me and pinning my hands to the floor.

"I order you to remain still, Link." She says quite sternly.

"You order me?" I repeat blankly. Zelda has never once ordered me to do anything, what is up with her today? I glare at her but she only smiles gently back. Damn her for making my blood race around my body in this ridiculous fashion. Someone should tell her how inappropriate this is… I suppose I should, but somehow I can't bring myself to.

There is something hypnotic about her – the way her lips have curled into a rueful smile, the way her violet eyes dance with amusement, the way her shimmering hair falls all about us, like a veil. I cannot peel my eyes away from her. Her hands grip mine softly and she smiles.

"I thought you died." She whispers angrily.

"Sorry." I don't know why I am apologising, I didn't do anything wrong – I mean, it's not my fault I got clobbered, is it? Zelda seems to think I am to blame though.

"Don't ever do that to me again." She orders.

"I don't intend to." I reply, I can't help but laugh at her expression. She is so angry and bemused that she looks adorable. I don't think it's ever good to find an angry woman funny. I know it is definitely a bad move as she glares at me. Okay, so now it is time to change topics. I am definitely becoming too aware of the fact she is still sitting on me. This is not good…well it is but I shouldn't admit to that…I look around for some kind of conversation starter. It is almost impossible to think of anything other than this compromise I am in and how…

STOP IT, Link – you pervert!

…Bad thoughts, be gone! I repeat this mantra about twenty times until the impure thought that has just sullied my mind recedes a little. I take a deep breath and look around again. Surely I can think of something that will distract my attention. Hmmm, well how about why Zelda – the great unbeliever – was praying? No, that would upset her. I could ask her what happened to the bulblins I suppose. She would just tell me she shot them… I know the problem. I just want to ask her why she feels it necessary to sit on me. But I can't do that. Can I?

BAD LINK.

I repeat my mantra again, surely there is something I can talk about that won't lead to the question of why we are here in this position…

Her head is so close to me I can feel her soft breath on my face. Her hair tickles my neck as it spills over us and her eyes burn into my skin. I dare not look at her. Her grip tightens slightly and I glance at our hands.

Suddenly I sit up, pushing her away as I do. I grab her right hand and hold it to my eyes.

The mark – it is there!

Finally, I know the truth. She really is Zelda. The golden triangle is faint and fading, but it really is there. Our eyes meet and she grimaces. I release her hand and she immediately covers it with her left and she rubs it softly, as if smoothing the mark away. I have seen her do that so many times before – has she been lying to me all this time? Did she really know she had the Triforce? "Y-you have the mark-I mean-the Triforce after all?" Somehow, I just needed to ask to be sure.

She nods and flushes. "Does it hurt you?" She whispers as she lowers her gaze.

"Hurt? It hurts you?"

"I have never seen the mark before tonight, but I have felt it before…" She continues, still whispering. "I did not understand until I used its power to heal you what it was, Link. I did not know what else to do, so I prayed to the gods… and they told me to place my hand on your heart and feel our connection through your soul… and when I did, it was agony…and the mark scorched into my hand…"

"Princess?"

"Maybe it is their way of punishment – I have always doubted I was the bearer of the Triforce, but now I see that I really am the heir after all, the goddesses punish me for my disbelief." A large tear rolls down her cheek. Not good. "I – I am scared." She whispers. "I never believed…in any of this…but now I suppose it really is t-true…and now w-we really are in danger and I-I cannot…I cannot…"

"Oh Zelda." I whisper. I think I might have just crossed some kind of invisible line. I don't care anymore. She needs me, and that is all that matters in this world. I wrap my arms around her, and she buries her head into my shoulder. Her body wracked with violent sobs. I let her tears flow, even though it makes my shoulder uncomfortably wet and triggers my eyes to sting in sympathy. Of course, I will not cry. I hope. I kiss her hair, even as my hand entangles itself in it.

When her tears abate slightly, she raises her head and stares at me, just like she did earlier today. In the moonlight, I swear I have never seen any creature as beautiful and magical as her. Moonlight floods down on us from overhead, casting a bluish glow on her body, making her eyes glitter.

"You can do anything." I assure her. "You are Hyrule – you are the soul of this world. Nothing will ever defeat you…I won't let them…"

She frowns a little at my words, as she considers them and then she looks directly at me, "Link, will you promise to stay with me?"

"I promise I will always be with you." I answer in all sincerity. "Even if we are separated, I will be with you for all time. You are always with me."

"Am I?" She smiles at me, I'm glad to see it looks like she has recovered a little now. "How so?" She asks.

For a moment, I debate whether I should take this path or not – I know it is wrong and foolish but I think I will go insane if I keep denying myself. I have the feeling that even if I don't declare myself now, she will find out anyway. After all, she is learning how to gain the ears of the goddesses and they will tell her all about me if she asks. So I might as well go for broke.

"You are always in my thoughts and my heart." I answer gently. She is a little surprised by my words, but as I can feel the familiar glow of Farore's power pulsing in my left hand spurring me on, I guess I am doing the right thing. I raise my hand to her face and stroke the remains of her tears away. "Do you know why I always believed in you?" I ask.

She shakes her head and watches me in that stupidly expectant manner of hers. My hand slips to her chin and I gently tilt her head slightly, so I can better see her beautiful face. I can hear her breathing quicken as we gaze at each other. "I believe in you because I loved you from the moment our eyes met." I murmur. And then I lower my head and our lips meet for the first time. And as we kiss for that very first time, I feel that I am complete.

If I am not already convinced by my feelings that I have done the right thing, which I am for I have never, ever felt such elation before in my life, the smile on my beautiful Zelda's face tells me more than any words could.

"Link? I…" She whispers, her eyes still half closed, a grin plastered to her face. It probably matches the stupid big grin I can feel on my own face. I am just glad we are kneeling down, because I honestly don't think I could remain stood up right now. Not when I feel like I can fly.

I don't know what she wanted to say. I doubt if she knew either. I just respond to the pull I feel from her arms around my neck, and ever obedient to the wishes of my princess, our lips meet again in absolute, complete and blissful understanding of body and soul and I realise that nothing else really matters.

**

* * *

**

Yay, they've finally kissed and you finally know that Zelda is the real deal. But that still doesn't explain the Zora, Priya or Varjo, now does it? Maybe the next chapter will…

**PS, please review! Even if it is to tell me to rewrite this terrible, rambling tale so that it makes sense! That's what I tell myself to do anyway...**


	19. Ruaela

Firstly thanks very much to **fantasymask **and **la generala** for reviewing. I hope this chapter will clear up a few things it is a little short though. Believe it or not but there are only a few more chapters to go…

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighteen - Ruaela 

Varjo's eyes glow red in the darkness of the room. I see a sneer pass across his features as he watches the world beyond his window. I follow his gaze and feel my heart thud once in my chest as I see below us a sight I had almost forgotten – Link. But it is not as I wanted, nor as I expected, for holding on to him is that Princess.

I feel Varjo's eyes on me and I turn to face him, his cold hand touches my skin and I feel a comforting shiver run down my spine. His eyes are almost aglow as they observe me.

"It looks like we are on, my dear." He whispers. There is no need to whisper. The house is deserted, but still, it can only add to the atmosphere, can't it? His gaze returns to the golden haired ones below us and I see that familiar predatory look in his eyes again. "What a pair of fools." He sniggers.

Below us Link is holding Zelda's hand, talking to her in what appears to be an animated fashion. Zelda, the dolt that she is, is just staring up at him. He is right - they are a pair of fools. Varjo is right about many things. How love can turn into bitter, contemptuous hatred for one. I feel it, like bile rising in my throat, that all consuming anger as I look upon _him_. To think I was once blind enough to adore him too…

Now if I imagine Link embracing me, I cringe. If I picture him kissing me, I shudder. The very thought repulses me. I glance back at Varjo and smile again. It is strange but I can hardly remember my life before I knew him – it is like I only began to live on _that_ day.

It has been two weeks since we came to his house. And in those two weeks I have learned so much about Hyrule, there is much more to this country than I ever imagined was possible. I have been to the vast scorching desert, I have visited the highest snowiest mountains, I have swam in the cold waters of Lake Hylia, I have walked into the heart of the forest, and I have been even been inside the catacombs under the castle.

And now we have returned here to begin our plans of revenge. My plans have altered slightly over these last weeks. Varjo has taught me many things and our main priority now is to sever the bond between Link and Zelda. Upon observation, I realise that it might be more difficult than we anticipated – but it is not something that is impossible to overcome.

There is a soft knock on the door. Varjo smiles at me and calls 'Enter'. His smile only deepens as the Zora walks in. To all observers, the Zora is relaxed and serene, but I know, thanks to Varjo, that this particular Zora holds a very serious grudge. His tattoos are striking against the pale blue of his skin and the gold and silver jewellery that pierces much of his skin glistens in the moonlight.

"I have a message from Queen Ruto." He announces in that soft, strong voice of his.

"Speak." I glance at Varjo and see that his eyes are glowing even brighter now. He looks positively evil. The Zora is not in the slightest bit intimidated. He just nods and relays his message, "We are ready."

"Is that all?"

"That is all." Answers the Zora, perfectly calmly. "What more would you like me to add? I can tell you every secret of our nation but I cannot see that it will help you. We have played our part. I have done what you have asked. Queen Ruto is willing to assist you. We too want our revenge. I want my revenge…" The Zora's eyes flash for a moment, and for once I can see the anger in his eyes. It was said he was very close to his cousin once.

"You will have your revenge, my friend." Laughs Varjo. "If you want proof of this, just look out of the window – observe your 'friends' below. I have more than enough information to destroy their whole world." The Zora glances in the direction Varjo points. I already know what is down there – the bodies of a number of Ganondorf's minions, a foolish princess and her blind knight.

"My argument is not with Link or Zelda." Says the Zora quietly as he observes them. "However, sacrifices must be made for the good of this nation." I see a strange sneer appear in his eyes. "I suppose that means that I must offer myself as a potential candidate for her hand, must I?"

"It will be for the best, she must choose either you or I. This country has too many friends on the outside. There is no alternative but to end Daphnes reign from the inside. When it is discovered that yet another member of that family is a philandering slut…well, that will be the downfall."

The Zora turns his attention back to Varjo and smiles slightly; "You do know that Helene did not actually become that man's mistress until three years after fleeing the castle?"

"Of course I know." Answered Varjo. "I know the full story, I helped her escape and arranged for Gustav to be her escort."

The Zora smiles slightly at Varjo and shakes his head, "I still do not understand why you did it."

"Hah! You want an explanation after all these years, do you?" Varjo laughs. He gazes back down at Link and Zelda and says softly, "There are too many reasons. There were deep rifts between the Hylians and Zora even back then, as you know, the country was dangerous. The people were on edge – little Zelda had shown no sign of the Triforce's power – she was an obstinate, foolish child, shy and nervous too – the people began to suspect she was not what she appeared to be. So when Helene suspected she was pregnant again, Daphnes decided that she would be safer away from the castle. If the second child proved to be the real heir to the Triforce, then the people would revolt."

"So who is the heir?"

"I do not know." Says Varjo. "The only three people to witness Zelda's birth were her mother, the nursemaid Impa and Daphnes. Only Daphnes is alive now and he would insist that he told the truth about the matte.r Unless the Princess can prove it herself, then it is in doubt."

"What do you think?"

Varjo smiles wickedly, "I go off what Link believes. And Link says she is."

"I see." Says the Zora. He glances back down at the couple in the yard and rubs his chin. "I did try to convince him otherwise when he was with us, but he does seem to have an extraordinarily strong belief in her."

"That is because he is in love with her." Sneers Varjo. "He is a fool. I don't know where he thinks that will lead him, but it certainly will help our cause."

"It will? I do not see how, but I trust you to know the answer to that." Says the Zora quietly. "Why did you take Helene to the Zora?"

"That is simple – so that Ruto could keep watch over her. If the child born really was the heir to the Triforce, then Ruto would publicise that information. And if not, then we had another weapon to use against him."

"Was this before or after Ruaela was murdered?"

"After." Varjo smiled again, "Ruaela was good. She actually got into the castle, you know. She almost made it to Zelda's rooms. Unfortunately, she was caught before she could accomplish her mission. She was tortured and executed…"

"I know." Snapped the Zora. His eyes flashed in anger again.

I could have told him that Varjo likes to see people suffer and that asking him not to talk about something that causes you pain is useless. I see the anger deepen in the Zora's eyes and one of his hands clenches into a fist.

Varjo merely smiles at these signs and continues, "I was impressed, even under such torture she did not betray our cause."

"Who killed her?" The Zora asks quietly.

In answer Varjo laughs. Looking at his face, I suddenly get the impression that I know exactly who was responsible. I can tell by the way his eyes gleam with sadistic mischief. "It doesn't matter. The point is that she was killed and then Helene carried the news to Ruto. Seeking refuge in the domain of your enemy – quite a novel trick I would say. Of course, I arranged for it to be rumoured that she had actually ran off with Gustav and he was the father of her children."

"He did father the second."

"True." Laughs Varjo. His eyes wander back to Link below us. "To this day, I do not now how Daphnes hung on to his throne. But this time he will not succeed. By hook or by crook I will destroy him."

The Zora nods. I get the impression Varjo is not talking about Daphnes though. His eyes are still fixed on Link's form and he is smiling.

"What message should I convey to Queen Ruto?" Asks the Zora.

"Tell her…" Varjo turns away from the window, and for a moment he is completely shrouded in shadow. I see a twisted grin on his face and his eyes glint. "Tell her that her daughter's sacrifice was not in vain. Our time is coming. Your cousin will be avenged, Rheyan."

The Zora nods and bows again. When he has left the room, Varjo turns to me and grins. "You know, don't you?" He murmurs into my ear. I shiver in delight. "Who killed the Zora Princess?"

"You." I whisper back.

"Good girl. You are learning so fast. Why do you think I did it?" I gaze up at him and notice that his eyes are filled with laughter.

"I would say it was to do with Daphnes, but I think there is an even greater reason than you let on." I answer.

Varjo laughs and nods, "Very good, Mayor Bo. Shall I tell you why?" He presses his cold lips against my neck and I shiver again. Every time he does that I feel that I am falling deeper and deeper under his spell of darkness. His voice sends a quiver of fear down my back as he whispers, "Ruaela was the water sage…"

**

* * *

**As the dawn light pierces the window of the bedroom, my eyes sting. I have gotten so used to being in the shadow of darkness for so long that I can barely open my eyes. The light pierces not just my eyes, but also my soul. It hurts. 

Varjo is still sleeping at my side, a contented smile on his face. Even when he sleeps he looks disturbing. Careful not to wake him, I slip into my dressing gown and sidle to the window. I want to see what Link has been up to overnight. I kind of hope he has died of the cold.

He is camping near the house. A small fire is still burning. He is still awake. Has he been up all night? Behind him, Zelda is curled up, wrapped in his cloak. She is between the house and the fire. Link sits in front of them both, his sword resting across his knees. How selfish of her – to sleep whilst he keeps watch. As I watch, he stands and stretches. Clearly his first thought is the Princess. He turns around and, even from this distance; I can see his expression soften as he gazes at her.

The light grows in intensity as the sun rises. He crosses to her side and hesitantly he strokes her hair away from her face. Her eyes flicker open and slowly, like the world outside, she wakes. When she has stretched and yawned she touches his face and then kisses his chin. As they embrace, I feel a little bad – not for watching – but because it is a shame to know that such a beautiful thing as love will be such a horrific experience for these two.

Part of me feels a little guilty because I know what is going to happen. The whole world will be against them. Perhaps they know this already, for even as they break the embrace, Zelda turns away. I see her rubbing her right hand, then suddenly she looks up.

She has seen me.

Even though I shoot back into the shadows of the room, I know she saw me. Our eyes met for the briefest of moments.

"What is up?" Varjo is awake, watching me as always.

"She knows we're here." I stammer nervously. Varjo must have seen me looking out of the window, even though he had expressly forbidden me from doing so, but he doesn't seem particularly concerned. He smiles lazily at me and his eyes glint. "Aren't you worried?" I ask.

"Why should I be?" He replies. "It doesn't matter. There is nothing she can do about it."

"But she will guess we've been here all night."

"So? As I say, it doesn't matter." He stretches and I catch my breath at the sight of his naked torso. Suddenly the outside world is not nearly as interesting as it was. He sees the direction of my gaze and smirks. "Come on, Mali. We have work to do."

The light that filled my heart for a moment vanishes under wave upon wave of darkness. "What do you want me to do?"

"That's easy. You are to befriend Zelda." He smiles. "Let's go."

* * *

I hope things are starting to become clearer... please review and let me know! 


	20. Fate

Thank you very much to **YoAndAnna4ever, La Generala and Fantasymask **for your reviews, I am glad the story is becoming clearer, but I hope that this chapter will not cloud everything back up. At the bottom I have put a summary of the plot so far… see if you agree with it. If not, I have some serious re-editing to do…!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen – Fate

A moment later and the front door of this dilapidated building swings open and out runs Link's friend.

"Oh thank the gods you are safe." She cries as she flings herself upon Link. I school my features to look indifferent but I cannot help but itch to wrestle her fingers from around his neck. Fortunately, Link soon detaches her from her stranglehold and looks beyond her to Varjo. He looks a little different from I remember. His skin has an almost greyish tinge to it now and his eyes are even deeper red. He smirks as he meets Link's eyes.

Perhaps it is my newfound power, or perhaps I have just never noticed before, but the way he watches Link fills me with foreboding. It reminds me of a hawk – his gaze is so intense, so unflinching… I feel my right hand tingle slightly and as I blink – the most horrible image of Varjo fighting Link flashes in my mind. I control the urge to shout out a warning to Link and instead concentrate on observing them both.

Varjo shakes Link's hand and turns to me. "Are you angry with me, Princess?" He asks. His manner, as always, is insolent.

"Where were you last night?" I demand.

Varjo smirks again. "Oh Princess, I would have thought you would enjoy a night alone with your lover."

"How dare you Varjo." I draw myself to my full height and stare him right in the eye. "I will not stand for you casting such aspersions on my character, nor will I allow you to call Link's actions into question."

"Such heat, Princess," He sneers, "will not convince anybody of your innocence if you continue to defend him in such a manner."

"You go to far, sir." I meet his flashing eyes bravely, but cannot stop the slight quiver I feel in my knees.

He smirks again but bows, "As you say, Princess. I apologise for not being here last night."

"Where were you?" I ask. I clearly remember seeing Link's friend peering at us through that window only moments ago and am quite willing to swear they have been here for a lot longer than they let on.

Varjo flicks my cheek with a careless finger. I feel myself flush, not with embarrassment, but with white-hot anger. He laughs at me and says, "Princess, do not worry – I will tell anybody who asks that you were chaperoned the whole time."

"Nothing happened, Varjo." Says Link. He glances at me, the gentle smile I see in his blue eyes cools my anger swiftly. "Still, it would be interesting to discover exactly why you decided to default on our agreement to meet here last night."

"Not you too, Link!" He laughs. I see a strange look pass through his eyes again and I know that he is up to something. "We got a little distracted…" He smirks at Link's friend, whom I remember is called Mali. She meets his look with a secret smile. The way she watches him is odd – it is like she cannot look away. Like she is bewitched. I do not remember her being like that before. In fact, if I remember correctly, the last time I saw her she had been completely obsessed by Link. She has barely given him a second glance. What could it mean?

"We came here as soon as we could." Explains Mali. She still is gazing at Varjo, as if she is awaiting his approval to continue. I see him nodding, ever so slightly, and she smiles again. "I'm sorry, Link. We didn't actually know you were here until I happened to glance out of that window and saw the Princess. Will you forgive us?"

I notice that Link has turned his attention to me again, just like Mali watched Varjo, he seems to be waiting for a signal from me. I remember last night he said that the Triforce of Wisdom would guide us both, if I allowed it to – all I have to do is put my trust in the goddesses. Perhaps he is waiting for me to request the help of the gods. The only problem with that is that I cannot just say to Varjo – 'oh hang on a moment, allow me to consult with the gods a second to see if I am supposed to trust you or not' – so I must trust my own instincts. My instincts are confused. I just want to be alone with Link again.

Perhaps Varjo has been here all night. Perhaps he even witnessed that perfect moment when Link kissed me. Perhaps he had planned this all along. I do not know, but the only way I can find out is by letting fate run her course, for now let us see what Varjo is planning. I am sure, if things are going to get bad, the Triforce will warn us in time.

And so I nod at Link to signal my acceptance of the apology. He conveys this to Mali and she squeaks in relief. "So how was the Zora's Domain?" She asks.

I remember now that she is always so energetic and vital – I feel myself falling into her shadow again. Today it does not matter so much. I have far more important, wonderful things to think about. Like how warm Link's lips were when he kissed me last night, and how my heart stopped when he whispered those words. Or how tightly he clung to me as our lips met, or the bubble of sheer joy that fills my stomach whenever I meet his eyes. I could barely stop smiling last night, and today I must cover my feelings and pretend that there is nothing there in my heart. But I know. And He knows. He said he loves me…

I feel his eyes are resting on me again and I glance up at him. I blush as I see that look there again. It is something that he cannot hide from me any more than he can hide that mark on his hand. It is something that I can see clearly now. It is something that has changed my whole life. He blushes too and returns his attention back to Mali. "The experience was…different." He replies.

"What happened? You were gone for so long – I was scared." She whimpers. She rubs her head against his shoulder and for the briefest of moments she glances at Varjo again. If I were not watching so closely, I would have missed it.

"It is a long story." Says Link.

"Well come inside, and tell us all about it." Laughs Mali. Without waiting for an answer, she drags him off towards the house. I feel a shadow pass over me as he walks away. I do not need to look up to know that Varjo is still standing there, watching me.

"Well, Princess, shall we?" He offers his arm to me politely. I take it mechanically. I know that I cannot put a foot wrong in front of Varjo. Out of all my father's courtiers, I think he is the most dangerous. I do not want him to suspect anything of what happened last night. Providing of course, he did not witness any of my actions, then mine is a hopeless cause. However, if he did witness them, he is unlikely to admit to that – for to do so would mean he would have to admit he knew I was in danger and left me to fight those Moblins alone.

I glance up at his impassive face and realise that such a consideration does not weigh much with Varjo.

He walks at a sedate pace, as Link is distanced further and further away from me, I feel Varjo's grip on my arms tighten. Something is wrong – very wrong. I have the strangest sensation that I am standing on a precipice and am about to fall over the edge. My gaze rests on the golden haired figure walking before me and I feel myself heave a sigh of relief. As long as I have Link, I know I can overcome anything thrown at me. He is my sword and my shield and I trust him.

"I thought you were clever, Princess Zelda." Varjo's voice interrupts my pleasant visions of Link and I and brings me back to earth with an unpleasant bump.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I did not suppose for an instant that you of all people would be so blind as so forget your position so quickly, my dear." He smiles at me and glances at the figures before us, "Oh, do not try to hide it, my sweet, I know exactly what you have been up to this last fortnight, allowing that delicious, unfavourable attraction to your servant grow and grow into an uncontrollable lust for him. I always imagined that you were impassionate, and cold. It appears that I was wrong and in you flows the same hot blood as any other young creature in Hyrule."

"What are you talking about?" I take a line somewhere between indignation and ignorance. I know by the way Varjo's eyes glint with malicious amusement that he is not fooled.

"Do not feign innocence, Princess." He repeats. "I know all about your little affair with Link."

"There is no affair and there will be no affair." I retort. I cannot stop the rush of blood to my face as I challenge Varjo. He only smiles at me, and returns his attention to Link. "Are you honestly so stupid to think that people will believe that you travelled alone with him for two weeks and nothing happened?"

"We did not travel alone. We were at the Zora's Domain."

"You stayed in the Zora's Domain – presumably as guests of Queen Ruto?" He replies.

"Well, not at first. I was imprisoned, but then Ruto freed me and I was welcomed there."

"You – the only daughter of Daphnes De Hyrule – were welcomed into the very bosom of the Zora's homeland? How stupid do you think your subjects are, Zelda? They won't believe that fable for an instant. You would never be welcomed into the home of the Zora. They are enemies of your father."

"That may be the case but nevertheless, I was welcomed there. I have no doubt that Queen Ruto and Prince Rheyan will confirm this for me."

"Really?" Varjo sneers down at me and I wonder what has happened to change him so dramatically. Before I left with Link, he was never this bad. I even quite liked him then but now…now he scares me. "I don't think so Princess. In fact, I would imagine that the Zora would be quite happy to do anything to 'stitch you up' as the saying goes."

"They said they wanted to heal the divide between our people." I argue.

"Did they? Cunning little bastards, aren't they?" He laughs. "You are so naive, Zelda. Why do you think the Zora kept you there in the first place?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Do you have any idea of what has been happening in Hyrule in your absence?"

"How could I when I was cut off from the country?" The horrible foreboding emotion is burning again in my chest. My right hand tingles so badly it is beginning to hurt. It feels like my hand is being run through by knifes.

"True, but even the Zora could have told you the true state of your beloved nation. I wonder why they chose not to… perhaps because they are still out for revenge?"

"They do not seek revenge but to mend the divides between us. Perhaps they did not know." I rub my hand softly and at that moment happen to glance up at Varjo. His attention is fixed on the faint golden light that is visible there. He catches my look and smiles softly.

"So, it is true. Link was right." He murmurs. For a second, I could swear that his eyes were glowing. "You are Zelda's heir. The blood must have been severely tainted over the years…" He laughs as I reprimand him but does not apologise for the thinly veiled insult. "The first Zelda was able to lead the sages because she was an adept – a magic user – and she was extremely wise. I wonder if you will be the same when the time comes…"

"What are you talking about? Have you lost your senses, Varjo? You are sprouting a great deal of nonsense today."

"Am I?" He grins at me again, and I feel the bottom drop out of my stomach. It is not a good feeling. The only way I could describe it is to say it is the exact opposite to every good emotion I feel when I am with Link. "Are you sure, Princess? You have yet to hear my news of Hyrule."

"Speak then." I command him. I also notice that Link has disappeared into the darkness of Varjo's house. I am all alone in the courtyard with him. I feel strangely vulnerable but not defenceless. "What has happened in my country that is so terrible?"

"Oh, it is a rumour, of course – and I would discount it were it not for the growing evidence of it being true."

"What is true?"

"That Ganon is reborn and is even now mustering his forces to overthrow Hyrule for good."

How can it be, even though I have never believed the folklore tales of the ancient "King of Evil", the antagonist of Hyrule, that when Varjo says it, I get this horrible shiver right down my spine. My right hand clenches involuntarily and I feel a stabbing pain.

"That is n-nonsense." I reply.

"Is it?" Varjo smiles serenely, "You know, Princess, only an inept fool would turn a blind eye to what she knows is the truth. Have you never considered why you have only just found the mark on your hand, or why you feel its strength more and more recently? Have you never wondered why I brought Link to you in the first place? Oh, it was I that found him. I searched for many years for him. Did it not even occur to you to question why Ganon's minions attacked you? Surely even you are not such a fool to deny such signs." His red eyes glow distinctly as he peers down at me and I feel myself taking a step back. "Well, Princess?"

It is strange but the only explanation to all his questions that I can think of are all Link related. The first time I felt that now-familiar tingle in my hand was when I first saw Link. It reacted to him. Remembering the occasion, I suppose the Triforce might not have been reacting to Link, but to the Triforce of Courage that I saw shining there. Link is not here right now, so why do I keep getting flashes and pains in my hand? Surely Varjo doesn't have the Triforce of Power, does he?

No – that would be impossible – that would make him Ganon. Link would have known if he was Ganon. I stare up at him and, with this new line of reasoning, try to place Varjo in the grand scheme of things. But it is impossible. I know of no historical or mythical figures that would match his description. Perhaps the sensation in my hand is warning me of something, but what? I barely know Varjo and I have always trusted him. Indeed, my father trusts him completely. I have no reason to doubt him, do I?

"Well, Princess?" Varjo repeats his question, all the while his eyes burning into mine.

"I do not know." I answer. "I did not even believe in the power of the Triforce until last night."

"Hm, I wonder what happened last night that changed your mind?" Varjo grins wickedly at me. It is at that point that I know he saw what happened. So he did leave Link and I to fight alone! Whilst the battle eventually went in our favour, it could have been a lot worse. So why did he do it? Why would he want me hurt? My hand tingles again as if confirming this… but it still does not make any sense.

"Don't worry, Princess, your secret is safe with me." He whispers in my ear, sending a cold chill down my spine. "And if you are agreeable, we will not discuss the matter at all. My one comment would be that you have made a grave mistake."

"On the contrary, I think I have made the best decision of my life." I retort. When I think of Link, I know that there will be obstacles. There will be pain and hurt and I may have to lose everything. As long as I do not lose him, I can survive. Varjo looks a little surprised, "You recall, do you not, that my father asked me to pray to the gods for wisdom to chose who would be best suited to be my husband?"

Varjo laughs.

"Laugh all you want, Varjo, I care not. I know that there is only one person in this whole world that I can learn to love and respect, as a wife should. I also know that there is only one person in this world that can protect me from all danger, and who will guide me and care for me through every obstacle. And so I shall tell my father."

"Great Ganon, are you seriously going to put forward Link as the candidate for future King of Hyrule?" He laughs. "Good fortune with that, Princess. How soon do you think it will be after you make such a pathetically sentimental and nauseating request that Link will meet an untimely demise? Mark my words - you can have him as your lover, but Hyrule will never accept him as King."

"The choice does not lie with Hyrule. It is mine entirely." I remind him calmly. Somehow, after making that declaration, my life seems like it could be easy. For a moment, I allow myself the indulgence of supposing my father accepts my word, supposing the people agree to a marriage between a peasant and a princess. Suppose our allies and enemies see it as a marriage, not of convenience or political advantage, but one built on a solid foundation of trust and respect and love.

Varjo throws his head back and howls with laughter at my suggestion. Too soon I will be brought back to earth. I know that my dreams cannot be fulfilled.

Whatever choice I make, I will lose something I love, and I must choose which is more important to me – Link or my country.

If I were an ordinary girl, I would not have any other consideration but my own heart. I could freely admit that I have tumbled headlong in love with the most wonderful, kind, humble and beautiful man I have ever met. I would marry him tomorrow and live happily ever after in a stone cottage, with a brood of children, horses and dogs and cats surrounding us. I would grow old with him, sharing my dreams, my life and my bed with him.

But I am anything but ordinary. I am a Princess of the realm. I am the sole heir to the mighty throne of Hyrule. The blood of a thousand kings runs through my veins and the very wisdom of the gods is at my right hand. I do not know if I have the right to forsake my country for my happiness. I do not know if I can be that selfish.

Perhaps I should speak to my father. I believe that would be the best option.

I did not realise how much that decision would cost me.

**

* * *

**It seems so simple to wave them off – Link and Varjo - both mounted on spirited horses, off to save Hyrule! I still have a feeling of misgiving when I look at Varjo, but I have no grounds to base this fear on. Link seems not to share my worries. I have not had the opportunity to talk privately with him though. For a whole day we have been immobilised at Varjo's crumbling mansion. For a whole day we have been chaperoned. 

They are going to the Temple of Time, the same place I was supposed to be headed for all those weeks ago. Link took Varjo's words about Ganon's rising much more seriously than I did. It almost seemed like he knew it already. Maybe it is because of what happened last night with those moblin creatures, or perhaps it was he understood what the death of the sage of water meant. He said it meant that the seal guarding our world from Ganon's is damaged – possibly beyond repair. He had to go to the Temple to seek the advice from the gods.

Once this decision was made, Varjo seemed to relax slightly. He and Link discussed the whereabouts of the Master Sword, and whether or not we should involve the Zora's in this fight against the impending darkness. Varjo seems to change his attitude towards the Zora from one breath to the next. I am still not convinced that there is any incoming darkness but what can I do. Both Varjo and Link have accepted that there is something sinister waiting in the wings of night, biding its time, watching.

And so Link is going to investigate this mysterious phenomenon, whilst I have to go home to seek the advice of my father. I do not want to leave him. I do not want to be left behind. I am frightened…

He smiles at me as Mali and I stand in the doorway, watching them. I can see the excitement and a strange resignation in his eyes. I know there is something that he is not telling me – I have seen him taking furtive glances at both Varjo and Mali, and when he thinks I am not watching he glances at his hand. It is as if he is communicating with things beyond my sight. I wonder if they are giving him the same warnings that I am getting. I glance at Varjo and as I do, I see him smirk at Mali. My hand tingles painfully and I open my mouth to shout Link.

Much of what he has discussed with us today makes sense in an odd way, but there is still something bothering me – and it is this uneasiness I want to warm Link about. But how do I know that I am not just kidding myself? Am I really concerned for his safety or do I just want him to stay with me? Am I making excuses?

I try to make him understand with my eyes and my smile – I try to tell him the things that I am forbidden from saying. Can he read those words in my eyes? Does he know that I love him so dearly that I cannot bear to be away from him?

Varjo says something to Link and grins. Link starts a little and looks at me in acute guilt. But I do not care what has been said between them. All that matters to me is that Link suddenly springs off his horse and marches back towards us. Perhaps he has changed his mind…

His eyes remained fixed on mine as he walks forward. I feel as though I am under a spell, for I cannot turn away. I feel my cheeks growing hot. Surely he cannot intend to kiss me in front of Mali and Varjo, can he? Such an act would be suicidal. Varjo would not have told him to do that?

I know my answer when Link grabs my arm as he walks past and pulls me into the house. His grip is so tight that it hurts. I protest as I am dragged behind him into the darkness, his pace is so fast that I stumble. Once we are completely surrounded by the darkness of one of the interior rooms, Link swings me around to face him. I have to admit, I do feel a little excited by this behaviour – it is quite unusual for him to manhandle anybody this way. Is it wrong to like his more forceful approach? The thought makes a smile appear on my face.

"First things first, Princess." Mutters Link. His eyes flash in the kind of anger that makes my heart splutter in my chest. I feel that it has stopped though when his lips crash on to mine. The world appears to be spinning too…

"I am sorry." He mutters as he releases me and buries his head in my hair. "I'm sorry." He repeats this and moves slightly. His arms around me are so strong, yet so gentle. I could stay like this forever – lost in this dream. I do not want to wake even though I must.

"What is wrong, Link?" I whisper in the darkness. My hand tingles again as he brushes the hair from my face in a tender gesture. I glance up and see his eyes are closed and he is frowning slightly. He leans forward and kisses my forehead.

"I am leaving you." He replies as he tightens his grip around me, "And I promised that I would not." He releases me slightly and I look up at him. His blue eyes, shrouded in darkness, shine brightly. I could almost believe there are tears there. He attempts a smile to reassure me but I am not fooled. There is something he is not telling me.

"But you will come back." I smile at him.

He shakes his head sadly, "I do not know that. Tell me, have you had any strange feelings today – has the Triforce spoken to you?"

"It has not exactly spoken…but…"

He takes my hand gently in his and holds it to his cheek. He closes his eyes again and sighs. "Zelda…I have felt it all day – anxiety, fear, dread even. Something has stirred in the land that I have never felt before. I must go to the Temple to discover what is amiss. Maybe if Ganon has arisen I can halt his advance before he reaches Hyrule. I fear that our time is running out – I don't want this to end, but it must…it must."

"Link?"

"We can never be, don't you see that? Even if I can stop this evil from rising, even if I become the most celebrated man in all of Hyrule, I am still a peasant. I am still ordinary. There is no feat I could ever perform, no riches I could ever amass – nothing…nothing I can ever do will make my acceptable in the eyes of Hyrule."

"A hero marrying a princess is not something unheard of, Link." I whisper.

"Only in fairytales does that happen." He laughs bitterly. His eyes open again and he again kisses my forehead lightly. "Unfortunately, we are not living in a fairytale but in Hyrule and in Hyrule the Hero and his Princess are destined to be apart."

"Why?"

"Love. Time. Circumstance. I do not know." He rubs his fingers against my cheek softly and I feel my heart melting and breaking all in one breath. "Something always prevents our union – perhaps it is a curse. Perhaps it is merely fate playing with us, but I promise you, Zelda, one day I will be with you, and only you. And for all time, I pledge to you my heart, my hand, my strength and my courage. If I should fail then you will succeed. I will always be with you."

"Why are you telling me this?" I stammer. Part of me is refusing to comprehend what he is talking about. The other part has already drowned in a horrible feeling of alarm that has consumed me.

He kisses me again, tenderly, lovingly and my whole body trembles in response. He raises his head just enough so that our foreheads can touch, his breath caresses my face and he strokes the stray hairs away from my cheeks. I feel tears stinging in my eyes and struggle to hold them back. Surely he is not leaving? He cannot leave me.

"I tell you this, Zelda, because I love you. I have loved you since time began and I will love you for always. If I should fail, then I will wish the Triforce of Courage into your safekeeping. You are Hyrule, my love – as long as you stand, our beloved country will stand. That is why you cannot be with me, as long as there is a Hyrule, it needs a Princess to lead her and a Hero to protect her. Their paths may intertwine but will never meet. Do you understand?"

I shake my head.

"For one who holds the Triforce of Wisdom…" He murmurs with a smile on his face. I smile back reluctantly.

"We are not very good heirs, are we? You get frightened and I am stupid." I reply.

"I told you, Princess, the only thing that scares me is failure. And the failure I fear is failing you. I don't want to let you down or let you get hurt. And you are no fool."

"In that case, Sir Link, you must come back alive. Then I will have nothing but happiness to contend with."

"I wish it were that simple." He kisses me one last time and smiles. "I must go. Mali will take care of you, she is actually a pretty good swordswoman and you are not far from the castle. Goodbye, Zelda…"

I remember that Link was going to teach me how to use a sword at one point. I stroke his face and suddenly all the tears that I have tried to fend off - everything I have held back, breaks free. I bury my face in my hands, unable to fight off this sorrow any longer. "Please, don't go…" I cry repeatedly. Link cradles me in his arms and rocks me back and forth gently, like I was a child. His arms are so comforting and his body so warm I am soon lulled into a calmer state. I think he will always have this effect on me – he is very soothing.

"Link, don't go." I repeat.

I feel his arms drop around me and I suddenly feel very cold and very alone. For a long moment we just look at one another. I can read the sadness and regret in his eyes. He smiles weakly at me but even his best attempts at cheeriness cannot shake the despair from those blue orbs of his. "Don't…" I whisper.

He sighs sadly and looks at his hand, "I…I have to…"

**

* * *

**Okay so here's the promised plot summary so far: 

Link is taken to Zelda on her 16th birthday. Here she also meets Varjo, her father's aide and captain of his army. Link is sent away to be trained for the army and two years later he returns. His childhood friend is jealous of the attention he gives to the princess so she hooks up with Varjo who offers her a means of revenge. As Zelda cannot decide on a marriage mate, she takes Link's advice and goes to Ordon Village so that she can visit the Temple of Time. In Ordon, Link is accosted by a Zora named Rheyan who insists on taking Link to the Zora's domain, Zelda decides to accompany them, however, on arriving at the Zora's domain, she is captured and imprisoned.

Six years earlier, Princess Ruaela of the Zora was killed by one of the King's guards whilst on a mission in Hyrule. This resulted in a war between the Hylians and the Zora. On release from her prison, Zelda discovers that the Zora want to heal the breach between their people. The Zora Queen, Ruto, also declares that Zelda's half-sister is the most likely heir to the Triforce. Zelda and Link leave soon after to meet up with Varjo and Mali, only to be attacked by a band of Moblins – Ganon's mercenaries.

Our heroes win the fight and Zelda discovers that she really is the heir to the Triforce. Link admits he loves her (ahhh)

Varjo and Mali (who are in the house at the time) watch this and then meet with Rheyan, Link's Zora friend, who reveals that the Zora still want revenge for the death of Ruaela and that Queen Ruto has pledged her support to Varjo, should he want it. When he leaves, Varjo tells Mali that Ruaela was actually the sage of water and that he was responsible for her murder. The Zora had been planning to kill Zelda.

They meet up with Link and Zelda, and Varjo tells them of the rumours of Ganon's uprising. With the sage of water dead, the seal between the two worlds has been broken and Ganon can rise again. If he has arisen, the only way he can be stopped is to use the Master Sword, so Link and Varjo go in search of that, whilst Zelda and Mali return to the castle. Zelda asks Link not to go, as she fears for his safety but he has to leave. Their only chance of survival rests with finding the sword. Link promises Zelda that if he should fall, his piece of the Triforce will go to her.

Wow, that was a long summary! I hope it makes the story clearer? It might also give you a clue as to _who _Varjo is and what he is planning… Only a few more chapters to go…

**pLeAsE rEvIeW**


End file.
